Sin respuesta
by Ddai
Summary: Durante un caso Sherlock desarrolla una proyección de John, él le hace una pregunta que no puede responder y a partir de ese momento todo va en picada, todo se vuelve confuso y el no poder responder una simple pregunta comienza a enloquecerlo. John se da cuenta de que algo anda mal con el detective, él no está seguro de poder ayudarlo. Slash JohnLook. Breakmind (o algo parecido)
1. Chapter 1

Bueno otro nuevo, mmm supongo que es sencillo y apenas un poco angs, contendrá fluff y leemon (más adelante). Esto es para MaitresseCereza, porque de hecho empezó con uno de los leemons de esta historia (que podrán leer con sus respectivas correcciones mas adelante. Estudia, estudia!

Si ven fallas de ortografía favor de avisarme, realmente eso no se me da.

No sé por que esto no me deja poner los guiones largo al inicio, pero pues se hace lo que se puede con lo que se tiene.

Los personajes le pertenecen a sus respectivos autores, no gano nada con esto, solo entretenerme con mi obsesión con ellos.

* * *

El disturbio I

Un día común en Londres, por la madrugada hubo un crimen, un asesinato en una casa cerrada, dos personas muertas y aparentemente no faltaba nada en el departamento en el que pasó, situado en un quinto piso. Ventanas cerradas, puertas con llave, la joven pareja fue acuchillada en la garganta, sin heridas defensivas, un misterio pequeño para comenzar la semana.

John no lo entendía y ya no le ponía mucha mente, el apego de Sherlock por éstos asesinatos era inmoral y sin duda enfermo, pero verlo saltando como niño le hacía el día, una pena que gente muriera pero tenerlo entretenido era mejor que tenerlo aburrido ¿Desde cuándo era el Doctor tan retorcido? Desde que había conocido a ese hombre.

Después de observar la escena del crimen el detective tenía al menos tres posibles formas en que eso pudo haber sido hecho, pero necesitaba más datos, la información requerida para el descarte o la explicación de las acciones.

John y él pasearon por algunos lados de la ciudad, aparentemente al azar, el doctor y él estuvieron hablando de varias cosas, como por ejemplo ese accidente de uno de sus experimentos, causado por el mismo John por cierto, la Sra. Hudson iba a estar muy enojada cuando viera que había un hueco en la pared, _algunas_ personas no deberían tener permitido estar cerca de ciertas sustancias altamente peligrosas. Después de un breve intercambio de ideas sobre el incidente fueron sobre el asunto en cuestión, el asesinato.

La red de vagabundos tardaría un día o dos en responderle, con un poco de suerte y le tendrían algo mañana, después de todo no creía que hubiesen tantos limosneros con un mono por ahí.

— ¿Mono? —John preguntó, un poco confundido, no sabía que estaban buscando un animal, los homicidios eran cometidos por personas.

— Sí, un mono, había pelo de un simio pequeño en la escena del crimen — la visita al laboratorio debió ser una pista, pero John estaba distraído por su cita de esta noche al parecer, ya estaban de regreso a su "hogar" y las posibilidades se barajaban en su mente ¿Por qué? Era la pregunta clave, el "cómo" ya era algo definido en su mente, el asesino era inteligente o quizás solo tenía mucha imaginación, resolver el "porqué" era lo tenía que hacer — Había pelo de un _Saimiri boliviensis_ en una de las víctimas — el gesto del rubio lo decía todo — Conocido _comúnmente_ como mono ardilla — su tono era plano pero claramente indicaba que le molestaba la ignorancia de su compañero.

— No había huellas de animal en la escena — recordaba haber visto una huella de sangre, zapato grande y de hombre, pero no de animal alguno — ¿Cómo llegó eso ahí? —

— Pregunta incorrecta — dijo el detective, tratar de que su colega razonara un poco cómo él era muy difícil.

— Quiero decir que sé cómo llegó ahí — se enfocó en no mirar a Sherlock hacer ese gesto que decía "¿En serio?" — El asesino lo llevaba consigo, pero un mono es llamativo, alguien tendría que haberlo visto — recordaba que en las declaraciones nadie había mencionado nada similar, ningún posible sospechoso con un mono.

— Es una especie pequeña, puede ser fácilmente ocultado entre las ropas — sí eso era verdad, pero él sabía algo más — El asesino no necesariamente tenía al mono consigo, pudo haber sido pelo que se le pegó en el trabajo o por algún lugar en el que pasó — ya le había pedido a Lestrade que investigara a los que trabajan en los zoológicos, dudaba que encajara pero era una buena forma de mantener a la policía lejos de su rango de búsqueda.

— Estas diciendo que el asesino tiene un mono araña —

— Ardilla —

— Ok, lo que sea, el pelo estaba ahí, ya tienes algo con qué relacionarlo — decidió darse por vencido, ya estaban ahí y él tenía un cita en cuarenta minutos.

El detective frunció el ceño ligeramente, las citas de su compañero no eran algo que debía de importarle, él tenía que resolver un crimen y no tenía datos suficientes, por otro lado, seguir al doctor era una de las cosas que podía hacer para no quedarse aburrido esa noche.

Había varios ambulantes, ilegales por supuesto, que tenían monos pequeños pero ninguno parecía encajar con sus deducciones, ninguno parecía tener motivo o el intelecto, la pareja asesinada no era especialmente rica, no dejaron una cuantiosa fortuna, eran recién casados aunque ella tenía una aventura con un colega, casado, de su trabajo desde antes de su matrimonio y él salía con una psicóloga a espaldas de su esposa, la hermana de ella aún no llegaba de su viaje a España, eso sería hasta la mañana por lo que el crimen pasional podía ser un motivo y sin embargo no parecía encajar, el hombre que veía la esposa y la mujer que salía con el esposo se mostraron conmocionados, dolidos pero distantes, ambos sabían que eran solo el segundo, no había mentiras ahí, ambos estuvieron en la boda hacía seis meses. Le hacían falta piezas ¿Dónde? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué hacía falta? Un motivo, el motivo era la clave y no estaba en ningún sitio, necesitaba más datos.

Él y John dieron vuelta por varias partes, por donde una persona con un mono como ese podría andar y no había nada, la mayoría eran adolescentes y adultos jóvenes, la mitad de las personas que vieron tenían la capacidad o la fuerza para matar con un cuchillo, no estaba llegando a ningún lado.

Un par de días más fue suficiente y otro nuevo asesinato se dio, una mujer soltera, lesbiana, de treinta años, había sido estrangulada con una de sus bufandas, todo cerrado con llave, nada robado, sin heridas defensivas, sin huellas, un pelo de mono en la víctima. Era lo único que parecían tener en común, ya que ella y la mujer anterior no tenían nada en común. Una rubia otra castaña, diferentes rasgos… Se ponía más emocionante.

El día siguiente las cosas empeoraron, desde la perspectiva de Lestrade claro, una mujer mayor, como su casera aproximadamente, apareció muerta en su casa, mismo modo, la variante, habían hallado semen en su ropa, ADN no registrado por desgracia, la mujer no tenía heridas defensivas, ella había desangrada en su cama, pero el cadáver estaba en el piso, en una posición obscena y con la bata levantada, el asesino la había arrastrado hasta el pasillo para violarla, Sherlock tenía una duda al respecto, parecía que la mujer ya había muerto cuando el ataque sexual ocurrió ¿Por qué no hacerlo con las otras mujeres? Ese asesino era un bastardo listo, lo hizo apropósito… _Estaba jugando con ellos_.

Tres días más y aún no había nada, era raro pero a veces pasaba que no podía resolver un caso, por falta de datos desde luego, algo se le estaba pasando y la versión de Mycrof de su cabeza no lo dejaba en paz. Había algo que no estaba viendo, el mono era la clave, era la forma en la que el asesino entraba, estaba entrenado, eso era seguro. ¿Cómo conseguía las llaves? Se las robaba en algún momento, no podía ser que metiera al mono porque no había más pelo de mono en las escenas, solo en las víctimas, uno o dos pelos nada más, provenían del asesino. Un hombre joven, que usaba zapatos más grandes de su talla, escogía a sus víctimas al azar, era lo más lógico ya que no tenían nada en común, el motivo ya no era crucial para hallar al asesino, más bien necesitaba saber en dónde pudieron haber coincidido con él, las víctimas no tenían caminos en común tampoco.

El enigma le comía la cabeza, tenía días sin comer, John tenía que forzar algunos bocados en él y bebidas con azúcar.

Por ahora no tenía nada que hacer, había vuelto apenas hacía veinte minutos, el doctor no tardaría en llegar de su cita, fallida por sabotaje y John no tenía que saberlo, ella era una mentirosa y no le convenía a su buen amigo, lo mejor que pudo hacer fue desenmascararla con "sutileza", ella odiaba a los niños y acabó gritándole a unos cinco infantes que habían estado fastidiándola de camino al restaurante por una módica cantidad. Tomó su violín y comenzó a tocar algo al azar, solo notas en desorden, John no notaría la diferencia.

John pareció tropezar con algo y un objeto cayó de sus manos, él se inclinó a recogerlo, sonrió son humor y se dirigió a la puerta, un destello de luz pasó en los ojos del detective, eso debía de ser.

— No es dónde, Sherlock — la voz de su hermano lo sobresaltó sorpresivamente, ingresó a su palacio mental en ese momento, dejando de tocar al instante — ¿Cuándo perdieron sus llaves? —

Ciertamente, recordando las escenas, en la primera escena del crimen había dos juegos de llaves, lo cual sería lo normal en una pareja, pero él tenía un juego extra de sus llaves en su ropa de trabajo, otra en su armario.

La segunda mujer solo tenía un juego de llaves, pero eran llaves en muy buen estado, ella tenía viviendo ahí más de diez años, debió perder su viejo juego en algún momento, posiblemente un mes.

La tercera mujer era mayor, quizás no se dio cuenta de que las perdió.

— ¿Mono araña? — la voz del doctor llamó su atención, no se había dado cuenta de que estaba cerca de él.

— ¿Qué dijiste? — contestó él por inercia — Un mono ardilla, no mide más de cuarenta centímetros… — ¡Eso era, el mono era el que conseguía las llaves! Ahora solo tenía que hacer una pequeña investigación y…

— ¿Qué estás haciendo? — John preguntó de repente, sacándolo de concentración.

— ¿Qué hago? ¡Resuelvo un caso! — le dijo con un tono cortante ¿Por qué todos insistían en causar disturbios en su palacio mental?

— No es verdad, me mirabas por la ventana ¿Por qué? —

— Estoy ocupado, déjame en paz — le dio la espalda, tratando de seguir el hilo de sus pensamientos

— Me seguiste de nuevo ¿Verdad? ¿Por qué? — podía sentir su mirada justo en su nuca, normalmente lo ignoraría hasta que el doctor se cansara de mirarlo, pero esta vez era una sensación incómoda, como si su compañero de piso tuviera el poder de desentrañar sus pensamientos.

— No sé de qué estás hablando — hizo todo lo posible para ignorarlo, pero por alguna razón no estaba funcionando ¿Por qué no funcionaba?

— ¡Contéstame! — el doctor elevó la voz, se notaba que estaba enojado pro algo, era su voz de comando y admitiría una desobediencia. El detective se sobresaltó, abriendo los ojos con sorpresa y girándose para estar frente a frente.

— ¡Ya cállate! — le dijo de regreso, incierto sobre como sentirse, la voz de John lo había hecho estremecer, pocas personas tenían ese efecto en él y no era una sensación agradable.

Pero él estaba solo en la sala, por primera vez se dio cuenta de que John _realmente_ no estaba ahí ¿A dónde había ido?

— ¿Pasó algo? — el doctor estaba entrando a su hogar en ese momento, estaba confundido — Pensé que Mycroft estaba contigo — era bien sabido que ese par de hermanos no sabía hacer otra cosa que no fuera pelearse por el motivo que fuera.

— No, no, yo… — se quedó quieto, petrificado.

¿Sherlock? — el rubio lo miró unos segundos, pero el detective no parecía que iba a salir de su trance pronto, lo normal a decir verdad.

— Yo… —parpadeó lentamente y tomó una respiración profunda — Voy a dormir — salió prácticamente corriendo a su cuarto, encerrándose en él, ante la mirada incrédula del doctor.

Sherlock no podía creerlo, por primera vez en muchos años se sintió superado, no era posible, él estaba seguro de que estaba hablando con John, no sería extraño que aun estando en su palacio mental pudiera quedarse ahí y hablar con John a la vez. Pero…el John con el que estaba hablando no era el real, era el que estaba en su palacio, como su versión de Mycroft, o de Molly, o de LA Mujer, no sería extraño de no ser que nunca había confundido a los reales con sus proyecciones, ésta era la primera vez y no se sentía a gusto.

¿Por qué una proyección se comportaría tan fuera de materia?

— ¿Por qué crees? — ahí estaba de él de nuevo, sentado frente a él, estaban en ese cuarto, uno que no conocía o no recordaba haber creado — Tal vez esto es lo que tú quieres ¿No lo has pensado? — ambos tenían una taza de té, como si fuera lo normal.

— ¿Qué…? —

— No — _John proyección_ lo interrumpió antes de que pudiera preguntar — Tengo una pregunta para ti, un caso o un acertijo, puedes verlo como desees — le sonrió dulcemente, exactamente como él lo recordaba — Solo es una pregunta no obstante —

Sherlock se quedó ahí, frente a su proyección de John, escuchando atentamente, era una pregunta que no podía responder, una sola palabra que estaba amenazando su palacio mental y que dejaría su mente en pedazos.

* * *

Bueno es todo por ahora, necesito acabar con el segundo y tercer capi de esto. nos vemos gracias por leer.


	2. Chapter 2 Intervalos

Tarde sí, pero ya está aquí, no?

Yo sé que no estoy poniendo las cosas tan rápido como creí que lo haría pero, es culpa de quien me obliga a vivir en el "mundo real" (¿Quién iba a decir que mi nueva obsesión iba a ser una pareja Het?) OH MY Pero después de todo se trata de un Rey y una princesa (Ep, no, no es general en mi tener tales gustos pero je, a veces pasa que sucede, duh!)

Disfruten la lectura.

No voy a prometer que le 3 será pronto, pero sí será este año xD

* * *

Intervalos II

Sherlock se quedó en su habitación hasta el día siguiente, estuvo dando vueltas en el pequeño espacio, se subió a su cama y bajó, dio varias vueltas y al final logró dormir un poco, sin embargo no hallaba una respuesta.

¿Cómo? ¿Cómo es que John _P_ estaba ahí? ¿Qué había pasado? Repasó varias veces los últimos dos días y nada… ¡Tenía que haber algo! Fue la primera cosa que pensó y era lo que mantenía su mente ocupada. Ah pero tenía un caso, los asesinatos, eso era su prioridad, después podía tratar de resolver el problema del otro John.

El Doctor por su parte se levantó temprano y preparó algo para desayunar, no, realmente solo tenían tostadas con mermelada, se estaba cansando de desayunar eso todos los días, bendita sea la Sra. Hudson que ya había llevado el té de la mañana. Este relato podría llamarse el asesino de la ardilla, según recordaba Sherlock había dicho algo de que sabía por dónde buscar o parecido. Oh dios, no podía creer que estaba pensando en eso…

Antes del mediodía los dos estaban fuera del departamento, tenían otras pistas que seguir, ir por ahí persiguiendo a personas con monos no serviría pero el detective creía que había algo, los primeros asesinados conocían aun veterinario en común, lo relacionó cuando Lestrade le dijo que tuvieron mascotas el año pasado y murieron, eso descartaba a la anciana, pero era algo por dónde ir.

El veterinario ni estaba enterado del caso, no obstante pudo confirmar que ambas mujeres eran maltratadoras de mascotas, no sabía nada de la anciana, pero las cosas tenían más sentido, el asesino era un vengador, le gustaban los animales y se deshizo de aquellos que los lastimaban, por eso no llevaba al mono a las escenas de crimen, eso lo podía poner en peligro. Bueno tenía la mayoría, ahora solo tenía que saber cómo es que el dueño de la ardilla conoció a las víctimas, cómo se enteró del maltrato.

Desafortunadamente para él pasaron ciertas circunstancias antes de salir del consultorio del veterinario.

¿Ya tienes una respuesta para mí? — John _P_ preguntó, pero Sherlock estaba ocupado recordando todo lo que había oído de las víctimas.

Ahora no, estoy ocupado — murmuró, haciendo caso omiso de todo, debía de haber algo, no había indicios de que esas mascotas existieron en casa de las víctimas, definitivamente no eran deseadas.

Tu hermano está seguro de que el apego no es una ventaja, pero la falta de ello mató a estas personas ¿No es una ironía? — John _P_ le dijo con una suave sonrisa, pero sus ojos mostraban peligro, ¿Estaba tratando de mandarle un mensaje? No, más bien sonaba como una advertencia… No tenía tiempo para eso.

Ocupado, vete — Murmuró de nuevo, las dos casas estaban retiradas, pero debía de haber un factor común, al asesino le gustan los animales, sí, ¡Ah, claro! En ambas colonias había familias con mascotas, quizás alguien que cuidaba de ellas, era una probabilidad, no sería raro que…

El apego no es solo una ventaja, por lo general es la más grande ellas, los sentimientos suelen ser los mayores impulsores de causas, Sherlock — John _P_ le susurró al oído, haciéndolo estremecer.

Vete —gruñó por lo bajo, tratando de recordar por donde iban sus pensamientos antes de esa interrupción.

John, el real, miró ese intercambió con curiosidad, su compañero ya era alguien muy _peculiar_, por decir lo menos, sabía que a veces, bueno muy seguido, le decía cosas y "conversaba" con él cuando no estaban en el mismo lugar, cierto arreglo sobre las categorías de los casos era un buen ejemplo de ello, pero no lo había visto hablar solo, por lo general sus reflexiones tenían un blanco, pudiese ser la falta de alimentos, pero lo mantendría vigilado por si hacía falta. Esta vez tenía un cierto mal presentimiento al respecto.

Lo primero fue ir al primer vecindario, el detective estuvo observando a las personas con mascotas, perros en especial, los que tuvieran al menos dos años y que estuvieran viviendo en el lugar más de un año, no eran muchos, pero al menos cuatro de los propietarios de mascotas trabajaban bastantes horas.

¿Y eso es importante? —John, el real, preguntó después de escuchar lo que su compañero estaba buscando.

No me hagas repetirme — vio al rubio arrugar el ceño y mirarlo con cierto cansancio, pero no se quejó, no era tan mal al menos — Si tú tuvieras una mascota por la cual te preocupas mucho y tu trabajo no te permite atenderla ¿Qué es lo que harías? — a veces era cansado tener que explicar ciertas cosas, pero con él era divertido, hilarante a veces, le estaba tirando la respuesta ahí mismo.

¿Realmente? — miró alrededor, pasaban de las cuatro de la tarde y habían varias personas paseando a sus mascotas — La daría en adopción o se la daría a alguien a quien le gustara —

John — Sherlock trató de no entornar los ojos — Es una mascota por la cual te preocupas que no quieres dejar por nada — un destello de su propio perro, Barbaroja, pasó en sus pensamientos, pero lo mantuvo guardado, no era un buen momento.

Bueno en ese caso, si no tuviera tiempo… — abrió los ojos en reconocimiento, más o menos se hacía una idea de que estaban buscando — Buscaría un cuidador — estaba seguro de que era eso — Alguien que lo paseara y jugara con él, o ella — bueno habían machos y hembras, era obvio.

¡Exacto! — ahí mismo habían varios adolecentes que estaban paseando perros y se notaba que no estaban precisamente en la posición económica para mantener cierto tipo de perros finos.

Entonces estamos buscando a un cuidador de perros —dio casi reflexivamente — Increíble — dijo con una sonrisa, solo él podría hacer conexiones como esas — Nunca se debe subestimar el amor de un hombre por su perro — él sonrió, esperando que su compañero lo hiciera también, lo que no esperó fue verlo detenerse repentinamente, casi petrificado.

Ciertamente — John _P_ le estaba hablando ahora — Nunca se debe subestimar el amor de un hombre — él delineó el labio inferior del detective con su pulgar izquierdo, una caricia suave y llena de afecto.

Yo no… — cerró los ojos involuntariamente, era tan real ¿Podría esto estar ocurriendo _realmente_ y no en su palacio mental? — No tengo tiempo para esto — su voz sonó más débil de lo que debería.

Entonces seré breve — lo sujetó por la nuca y lo jaló, presionando sus labios húmedos contra los detective, fue delicado, como si estuviera dándole su primer beso a una jovencita.

John esperó unos segundos, sin estar seguro de que hacer, podría tocarlo y sacarlo de palacio mental pero eso podría arruinar el pensamiento del detective o podría darle un infarto, la verdad con ese hombre de rizos nunca se podía estar completamente seguro. Después de un minuto de "congelación espontanea" estaba considerando seriamente sus opciones. Miró a Sherlock agrandar los ojos, señal inequívoca de sorpresa, pero no hubo celebración, ni destellos de algún hallazgo intelectual, definitivamente eso no le gustaba.

Esto es extraño, más de lo normal, me estas asustando Sherlock — la preocupación se coló en su voz, después de tres minutos enteros de verlo así no era una sorpresa — ¿Estás ahí? — pegunta estúpida, sí, pero necesaria.

Necesito un cigarro — dijo repentinamente, "volviendo" a la realidad.

¿Qué fue todo eso? — John necesitaba saber, tal vez debería comenzar a cargar un kit médico, como medida preventiva, sin ningún tipo drogas, ya sean legales o no.

¿Qué fue qué? — no lo miró, estaba tratando de poner las cosas en orden en su cabeza, un beso era ir muy lejos ¿De dónde había venido eso de cualquier modo? Tenía que concentrarse en su caso, maldita sea.

Te quedaste "petrificado" por varios minutos — sabía que Sherlock iba a negarlo, pero tenía que tratar.

La petrificación de un cuerpo orgánico requiere ser enterrado entre capas geológicas, perdiendo por putrefacción y descomposición la materia orgánica, los espacios vacíos son rellenados por sustancias minerales en disolución aportadas por las aguas que impregnan el terreno, el cuerpo o resto orgánico, se habrá petrificado, transformándose en piedra, puesto que estoy andando y vivo no es posible que… —

No lo dije en el sentido literal y lo sabes — arremetió el doctor, extrañado de no recibir una de esas miradas que claramente decían "no digas cosas estúpidas, John" por parte de su compañero — ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Alguna epifanía? —

No sé de qué estás hablando — tenía que concluir el caso y regresar a su palacio mental de inmediato, había unos muros que necesitaban ser arreglados.

John entrecerró los ojos, pero no dijo más, eso se estaba poniendo más complicado de lo que esperó, sin embargo tenía un caso a resolver y, según Sherlock, tenían un par de vecindarios más para visitar, quizás no iban a terminar ese día.

Eran cerca de las diez cuando volvieron a su piso, John sirvió té para los dos, pero el detective optó por tomarlo en un apuro y subir a encerrarse a su cuarto. El doctor no dijo nada al respecto pero tomó nota, la visita a los vecindarios no había dado grandes frutos, pocos dueños se acordaban de sus cuidadores, pero hubo unos chicos que sobresalieron, Timothy fue uno de ellos, el chico tendría actualmente unos veinte años, le gustaban mucho los animales en general y hasta dónde sabían los dueños de las mascotas había dejado de pasear perros para dedicarse a su carrera, quería ser veterinario. Santino era el otro chico, un joven italiano que tenía un "don" con los perros, según los dueños, no había canino que se le resistiera, desafortunadamente no coincidían en los dos lugares, eso significaba que tendrían que seguir buscando, pero podrían ir y preguntarle a los dos cuidadores, cuando los encontraran claro, según el detective era más seguro que un cuidador se acordara de otro, como pasaba con las nanas de las "crías humanas", como "graciosamente" lo había señalado su compañero.

Antes de irse a dormir, John miró el reloj, eran casi las doce, pensó que sería un buen intento hacer que el detective comiera algo, cualquier cosa, su verdadera intención sin embargo era la de verificar que estuviera bien, mentalmente estable, esos lapsos de ausencia y hablar solo no eran tan frecuentes como algunos pensaban y por lo general los eventos iban acompañados de alarde y presunción sobre hechos que nadie más había notado, pero no esta vez, no iba a correr el riesgo de dejarlo pasar.

Sherlock entró a su cuarto y se tiró en su cama sin molestarse en ponerse el pijama, los datos corrían en su cabeza, la conexión estaba ahí, solo era hallarla. Debía de ser alguien que se relacionaba con esas mujeres y con los animales, un cuidador era muy lógico, pero no su única opción. Cerró los ojos, tenía todo frente a él, como no conocía a los cuidadores solo tenía un par de siluetas oscuras con una interrogante en lugar de rostro.

Unos pasos iban en su dirección, un hombre de paso firme, conocía esas pisadas.

Buenas noches, Sherlock — John _P_ lo saludó con una sonrisa suave, ya no estaban en su auditorio, estaba en un cuarto, a decir verdad era idéntico a su cuarto, con diferencia en la iluminación, ahora era en tono ámbar, las paredes eran de un suave tono pariente del ocre — ¿Té? — no esperó una respuesta, ya le estaba entregando una taza.

¿Qué haces aquí? — frunció el ceño, estaba pasando de nuevo — No debes de estar aquí y esta habitación no existe ¿Cómo la creaste? —

La habitación existe, como puedes ver — hizo un ademán para señalarla — Y no la cree, estaba aquí, es una hermosa habitación, la que creaste para _ella_ — Sherlock abrió los ojos bastante sorprendido de oír esa declaración — Claro que tuve que hacerle unos ajustes menores, la decoración era un poco… — se relamió los labios, parecía estar buscando palabras "adecuadas" para su explicación — Inadecuada para nuestros encuentros — al final le dedicó una sonrisa autosuficiente, parecía muy orgulloso de lo que había hecho.

¿En dónde está ella? — La Mujer ya era alguien difícil de controlar, aparecía más seguido de lo que le gustaría y su única ocupación era la de distraerlo, eso teniéndola en ese cuarto, no sabía cómo afectaría a su palacio el que ella estuviera andando como lo hacía la proyección de John.

No te preocupes, Sherlock, ella no va a molestarte pronto — dejó su taza de té asentada en una pequeña mesita que el detective estaba seguro no estaba antes ahí, si eso era verdad significaría muchos problemas — ¿Has comido algo? —

Dime en dónde está La Mujer — sabía que no era real, todo era producto de su mente, pero si quería tomar el control debía imponerse.

Ella está cerca, pero si q quieres verla — se levantó y abrió la puerta, la vio entrar, sin poder creerlo, la verdadera nunca hubiera aceptado ser tratada así.

La Mujer ingresó al cuarto, atada con una camisa de fuerza, rota estratégicamente para dejar ver lo suficiente de su cuerpo perfecto, tenía una mordaza ball gag con una esfera color negro y su piel brillaba debido a algún tipo de polvo satinado, tenía unos tacones excesivos, sin embargo, a pesar de la restricción ella mostraba signos de excitación, pupilas dilatas, ojos cristalinos, ella caminó hacia él, dejando caer la camias de fuerza, no podía hablar pero no estaba impedida para moverse ahora.

Sherlock quedó paralizado, eso no podía estar pasando, no debía, no se suponía que era factible…

Ella lo miró intensamente antes de sentarse en su regazo, acariciando su rostro, desde sus afilados pómulos hasta su cuello, parecía que quería decir algo y no podría hacerlo.

Cuando me respondas ya no podrás tener nada de esto, Sherlock, por lo que te recomiendo disfrutarlo — la proyección de John salió del cuarto dejándolo solo con La Mujer.

Él la tomó de los hombros y la hizo ponerse de pie, no podía aceptarlo, nada de eso estaba bien, ella no dejaba de mirarlo, era una mirada que La Mujer real no le había dirigido nunca, la hizo desaparecer con un solo ademán de su mano, ahora saldría a buscar a la proyección de John, detenerlo era una prioridad ahora.

Sherlock caminó por su palacio mental, todo parecía estar casi igual, salvo por algunos lugares que tenían pequeñas grietas, cuartos específicos, había un lugar para una cierta persona que conoció en su juventud, Víctor Trevor, no era muy grande ni tan ostentosa pero estaba seguro de que estaba en ese lugar, ese cuarto no existía ahora…

¿Qué está pasando? — gritó enojado — ¿Qué estás haciendo con mi mente? — no hubo una respuesta, no la tendría pronto.

John escuchó el grito del detective desde la cocina, no sabía que estaba pasando pero tenía la molesta sensación de que iba a empeorar, quizás era el momento de considerar preguntarle a alguien más. Estaba seguro de que por muy buenas intenciones que tuviera, Sherlock no lo perdonaría si iba a preguntarle a Mycroft, por lo que le daría un par de días más, en caso de no ve mejoría él personalmente arrastraría al detective con su hermano para arreglar el problema.

Cuando amaneció todo parecía bien, no había indicios de problemas, Lestrade había hallado a los dos chicos que paseaban perros, ambos chicos eran inocentes, por si hacía falta aclararlo, las entrevistas con ellos fueron bien y sin agravios, toda una marca para alguien como Sherlock Holmes. Algo que John se aseguraría de insinuar en su blog.

Lo acontecimientos a partir de ahí fueron un poco más complicados, una cuarta víctima, un hombre de gran tamaño y peso fue hallado muerto, en su casa, igual que las demás víctimas, todo cerrado y sin forzar, con marcas de asalto sexual post mortem y ahora había una nota "Asesino" era todo lo que ponía, su muerte había sido un poco diferente, sedado con algún medicamento común para dormir, con receta no obstante, para después ser apuñalado justo en el corazón, la forma de la herida indicaba que habían sido varios golpes, como se está clavando algo, su asesino debió usar algo como martillo.

_O pudo haber traído su propio martillo_ — la voz de la proyección de John lo interrumpió de nuevo, no era un buen lugar si aún estaban en la escena del crimen.

Cállate — susurró el detective entre dientes, cerrando los ojos, aprovechando que estaba inclinado sobre la víctima, nadie más notaría que algo estaba pasando.

¿Dijiste algo? — el John real le preguntó, mientras miraba a la víctima también.

No. ¿Qué es lo que ves? — pretendió no saber de lo que el doctor de la realidad hablaba, debía de estar muy mal si tenía que diferenciar las cosas de esa forma, proyecciones y realidad, seguro su hermano tendría algo que decir al respecto y por eso mismo no iba a decirle ni muerto.

Puede ser que utilizara algo para golpear el cuchillo porque no tiene tanta fuerza como para hacerlo por sí mismo — dicho "cuchillo" tampoco estaba en la escena del crimen.

Él es un tipo robusto —Sherlock se refirió a la víctima — lo sedó porque no podría someterlo de otra forma — sí, la posibilidad no era tan lejana, pero el tipo trabajaba en la construcción, no muchos podrían someterlo por la fuerza, pero había algo más, una persona común tenía fuerza suficiente como para apuñalar a alguien por sí mismo, tal vez quería que la víctima lo mirara hacerlo, que sufriera por alguna razón.

Lo que sea que el doctor fuese a contestar se quedó en su garganta al notar que el detective se había ido de nuevo, solo que ahora no fue el único en darse cuenta.

¿Está bien? — Lestrade preguntó después de cinco minutos de verlo así — Sé que suele hacerlo de vez en cuando, pero no me parece que esto sea como las otra veces — era más observador de lo que Sherlock le daba crédito — ¿Hay algo que debería saber, John? —

En realidad no estoy seguro — reconoció con incertidumbre, lejos de imaginar lo que pasaba en la cabeza de su mejor amigo.


	3. Chapter 3 El Disturbio

Bueno luego de como 3 semanas (?) aquí esta, originalmente iba a ser más corto, pero creo que ya es un poco tedioso de leer, aunque no deseo editarlo. Ya en el 4to capítulo se verán las cosas que en realidad quería poner aquí (mmm a veces divago y todo sale más largo y este es el resultado) Por lo que gracias por leer y vendré con el próximo capi en menos tiempo.

* * *

El disturbio III

John esperó pacientemente unos minutos hasta que el detective dio signo de volver, Lestrade elevó una ceja al mirar a Sherlock hablar sin pausas sobre ciertas cosas que no parecían tener sentido y luego salió corriendo, lo típico, el DI solo intercambió una mirada con el doctor antes de verlo salir tras el menor de los Holmes.

La información vino un poco más rápido de lo esperado y se pudieron entrevistar con los cuidadores de perros, los lapsos "idos" del detective estuvieron sin aparecer por casi veinticuatro horas, al menos de lo que John pudo ver y al fin luego de correr por todos lados la asesina se dio a conocer, una chica que se vestía de chico y que cuidaba de todo animal que pudiera encontrarse, claro que siendo cuidadora conoció a sus víctimas, ella alegó que eran monstruos y que se lo merecía. Finalmente podían tener algo de paz.

Después resultó que habían pasado tres días desde el último extraño incidente en el que Sherlock había perdido la noción del mundo, John estaba seguro de que no fue algo normal, aunque pensándolo un poco, nada en su compañero de piso podía clasificar como normal. Bueno, el caso en el que estaban trabajando se resolvió y apenas la noche anterior habían atrapado a la asesina y aún tenía que ordenar los detalles para transcribirlo a su Blog, pero eso sería después.

El doctor estaba preparando algo para comer, era bastante temprano y tenía mucho sueño, entrar a dormir pasada la media noche no era sano; no estaba seguro si debía ir a notificarle a Sherlock o no, el quisquilloso detective se había pasado esos tres días encerrado en su cuarto todo el tiempo que no empleó para su investigación, no sería tan anormal de no ser porque ni una sola vez se había quejado, en esas pocas horas, de que estaba aburrido o de que su cerebro se podría o que implosionaba o algo así, a decir verdad había estado tranquilo, demasiado para ser él. Sí, lo mejor era ir a verificar que estuviera haciendo algo peligroso o, en su caso, más peligroso de lo acostumbrado.

John entró al cuarto de su compañero hallándolo acostado, boca arriba, con los ojos abiertos y con las manos juntas, era su posición para estar en su _palacio_ y por lo general solía hacer eso en el sofá, lo llamó solo un par de veces sin resultado, si estaba profundamente perdido en sus pensamientos no estaría aburrido asique no había problemas, suponía, esperaba. Si iba a estar más tiempo así bien podría aprovechar para arreglar un poco el tiradero que tenían en la sala, solo eran unos pocos libros por ahí pero su formación militar no le permitía ignorarlo por siempre.

Sherlock nunca fue consiente de la pequeña visita de John a su cuarto, en esos tres días en que iba y venía de su palacio al, ahora denominado, _mundo real_ había estaba pensando en una respuesta para esa maldita pregunta, John _P_ había estado presente todo el tiempo para oírlo y ninguna respuesta parecía satisfacerlo. Aprovecharía el tiempo que tenía en ese momento para resolver la cuestión y luego se relajaría por un trabajo bien hecho, o lo que sea.

Justo en ese momento estaban los dos, en ese cuarto, sentados frente a frente y tomando una taza de té ¿Desde cuándo el té era importante en su palacio mental? Lo razonaría en otro momento.

Dame una respuesta, Sherlock Holmes — John _P_ estaba sonriendo, sosteniendo su taza con cuidado, esperando.

Se trata de trastornos químicos que proporcionan una gama de sensaciones que van desde el placer, la euforia, la confianza y la seguridad, hasta la ansiedad, la obsesión y la depresión. Es un fenómeno que incluye patrones conductuales, cognitivos y emocionales característicos que… — ya había tratado de responder la pregunta dos veces antes desde su punto de vista científico y había sido rechazado, tal vez un enfoque más general serviría.

Incorrecto — interrumpió deliberadamente antes de oír todo el texto de libro — Tratas de explicarme algo que sé, soy doctor, no lo olvides, sé cómo funciona el cuerpo humano y no, no es una respuesta adecuada — en sus ojos se podía ver una fiereza que el detective no estaba seguro de haber visto en el John _real_ —Si no respondes correctamente la próxima vez no me haré responsable de mi comportamiento — se levantó y salió del cuarto, dejándolo solo, otra vez.

Miró las paredes de ese cuarto, ahora eran grises, piedra gris y tallada al relieve, era extraño pero no podía distinguir todas las cosas que estaban grabadas, había una tabla periódica, aunque le pareció que eso estaba un poco fuera de lugar.

Había un grabado del sol y otro de la luna, ah, el sistema solar en un eclipse de sol; también había un par de cuadros de la naturaleza ¿Cómo es que no tenía control de ese cuarto? Miró el piso, mármol blanco. Aparte de las sillas de madera, también tallada, no había nada ahí, bueno casi nada, al mirar hacia el techo notó que había algo nuevo, unas cadenas colgaban de él, no tenían nada solo estaban ahí.

Sherlock parpadeó rápidamente hasta que estuvo en el mundo _real_, ya sería como media mañana ¿Se había quedado dormido? Podía ser… Era extraño, sentía hambre, casi no experimentaba esa sensación ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que había comido? No importaba realmente.

Salió de su cuarto, comería algo y seguiría con alguno de sus experimentos, debía tener al menos dos o tres en curso, ah sí claro, John había tenido un accidente con uno de ellos, en fin.

Media hora después no podía quedar quieto, caminaba de un lado para otro aún en su ropa del día anterior, era algo muy simple y no podía hallar una respuesta… Oh claro, estaban hablando de una emoción, era solo eso ¿Cómo no lo vio antes?

Ya sé que es — sonrió como si acabara de encontrar algo que nunca antes hubiese visto, pero fue bastante breve, la duda lo invadió, parecía una respuesta muy simple y por lo tanto seguro que no sería la correcta, pero John era una persona sencilla y hasta cierto punto simple con las cosas, ahora John _P_ no parecía serlo… Quizás debería pensarlo mejor antes de contestarle.

Pasó el resto del día meditando, mientras que el rubio se mantenía al margen, pensaba que solo debía darle un poco de espacio y las cosas mejorarían, la tarde comenzó a pasar y las cosas realmente no habían cambiado.

Era justo lo que tenía frente a sus ojos, todo y nada lo mismo tiempo, Sherlock estaba de pie, a un costado de la ventana, con ese magnífico violín en sus manos, a punto de comenzar su melodía y sin embargo no había sonido alguno, llevaba en esa posición cerca de una hora, tal vez más, John no estaba seguro ¿Qué podía estar pasando por su mente? Se hizo esa pregunta no menos de cinco veces en los últimos quince minutos y no tenía manera de averiguarlo. Lo que más le preocupaba al Doctor era que su mejor amigo estuviera en una crisis, una peor que la que tuvo cuando supo de la muerte de La Mujer, esta vez su depresión parecía más profunda.

Su palacio mental estaba firmemente construido, con salas específicas para cosas, o personas en algunos casos, era su refugio, su santuario para evadir la aburrida vida que tenía a diario, al menos así había sido hasta que esa maldita incógnita apareció. Amaba los misterios, los casos envolventes y las espirales tergiversadas que representaban los casos extremadamente raros, pero… Una simple pregunta lo estaba consumiendo de mala forma, tenía la respuesta pero no parecía adecuada, de hecho era una pregunta que se podía responder de muchas formas, todas correctas, dependiendo del punto de vista y el contexto con el que se manejara y aun así todas estaban mal para él, la única respuesta que el hallaba perfecta y justificablemente correcta era, para su desgracia, la más equivocada.

Tenía que haber una respuesta adecuada, ya que no podía ser correcta tendría que ser adecuada, pero por más que buscaba no podía hallarla, ni en el rincón más recóndito de su palacio. Tenía que hallarla, debía de hacerlo… Lo necesitaba… Si no lo lograba todo se vendría abajo y su cordura sería una de las cosas que pereciera, lo sabía y el tiempo se le estaba acabando.

Tal vez nada de eso habría pasado si no hubiese prestado atención a ciertos detalles, había cosas que ignoraba adrede y por una estupidez no lo hizo esa vez. Todo comenzó con ella, La Mujer agrieto uno de sus muros y la maldita pregunta vino de ahí, ella permanecía en ciertas partes de su palacio, pero no podía ingresar a cualquier parte, así estaba bien. Por otra parte estaba él, EL, apareció repentinamente hacía bastante tiempo, no podía decir cuántos minutos, se puso de pie justo de frente suyo y se le quedó mirando, con esa ligera sonrisa cordial, era molesto, estaba tratando de olvidar lo aburrido que era vivir en ese insípido mundo de idiotas y llegó de la nada, sin ser invitado y la pregunta salió de sus labios, diferente, realmente no eran exactamente las mismas palabras y sin embargo entendía que se estaba refiriendo a lo mismo, la anomalía estaba en que no podía alejarlo con sus palabras, ni con sus acciones, ni siquiera cambiando de sala, seguía presente, era EL, pero era diferente, eso nunca había pasado antes y esa "falla" era un factor sumado al misterio a resolver.

Tomó una decisión, lo vería en ese mismo momento y aclararía las cosas, respondería su pregunta con su simple pero eficaz respuesta y todo volvería a la normalidad, aunque él no tenía ni la menor idea de lo que iba a encontrar una vez que se enfrentara a John _P_.

El John del mundo real salió a su trabajo, rogando a Dios que todo estuviera en su lugar cuando volviera, pero por si acaso le hizo una llamada al DI, le aseguró que no era nada serio, solo… Solo quería que pasara más tarde por el 221B para verificar que le edificio siguiera ahí. Claro que diciéndolo así sonaba muy dramático no era culpa de Lestrade que John fuera tan dramático al respecto, pero no lo culpaba a él tampoco por eso, con Sherlock nunca se podía esperar poco desastre.

¿Debería llevar un grupo de búsqueda, John? — no quería pensar en ello, pero Lestrade temía por una recaída del detective, sería algo muy lamentable.

No, no se trata de eso — quiso sonar seguro pero era poco probable — Conozco los síntomas, estoy seguro que esto, sea lo que sea, es otra cosa — más como de requerir una camisa de fuerza, sus pensamientos le apuntaron y ya hubiese actuado en consecuencia si se tratara de otra persona, pero Sherlock siempre era diferente.

Está bien — reprimió un suspiro, tenía un mal presentimiento de todo eso y por lo general no se equivocaba — Te haré saber si algo anda mal, John —

La llamada terminó y el doctor esperaba que todo eso solo fuera una faceta, muy loca faceta, para que pudieran volver a su rutina lo antes posible.

Sherlock estaba caminado en su palacio mental, clasificando todo lo que estaba ahí, el cuarto de Víctor no estaba por ningún lado, no lo había olvidado, simplemente no lo encontraba, lo cual no tenía sentido pero era cierto. Barba roja seguía en el mismo lugar, ese espacio para el arrogante de su hermano seguía en su sitio, cerrado y distante como debía. Estaba el apartado para sus padres, incluso el del DI Lestrade, no que alguien más tendría que saber que incluso él tenía un cuarto en la mente de Sherlock.

Mientras caminaba notó que se había agregado un pasillo que no debería de existir, todo ahí era en tonos ocres, como _ese_ cuarto, una puerta labrada e incluso había música clásica proviniendo de ahí… Ingresó cautelosamente, era el mismo cuarto, ahora en tonos grises con grabados, su sillón favorito estaba ahí, había más cadenas colgando del techo y la tabla periódica seguía ahí, John _P_ también y estaba sosteniendo un cráneo muy familiar en sus manos.

Nunca me dijiste de quién era — el rubio comentó casualmente — Aunque no tiene importancia supongo —le sonrió amistosamente y el cráneo fue dejado en alguna repisa — ¿Té? —

¿Dónde está la habitación de Víctor Trevor? — se le quedó mirando fijamente, aun sabiendo que no podría concluir nada de él, solo era una proyección, no sería lógico concluir algo que su mente había creado ¿Verdad?

Cómo lo usual supongo — él sirvió el té sin inmutarse ni un poco — Él está bien, junto con _ella_ — le dio la taza, tomando un sorbo de la propia — ¿Quieres hacerles una visita, Sherlock? — tenía las cejas elevadas, sonriendo con solo una de las esquinas de su boca, el tono que había usado era de diversión, no, se estaba burlando… ¿Cómo una proyección podía…?

¿Dónde está? — él estaba usando su rostro desprovisto de emociones, no porque John _P_ pudiera leerlo, eso sería absurdo.

Pero no hubo una respuesta, el rubio simplemente miró hacia una puerta que estaba a su izquierda, una puerta que Sherlock estaba completamente seguro que no existía segundos atrás. La puerta se abrió lentamente, revelando a La Mujer, ahora completamente desnuda, sentada en un sillón negro, el cual resaltaba su fina piel blanca, frente a ella estaba Víctor, con un traje gris claro, ambos parecían estar conversando como si fueran amigos de años, pero al mismo tiempo parecían ser solo dos personas sin profundidad.

No había motivo para que las proyecciones se "comunicaran" entre sí, solo eran percepciones que tenía almacenadas, no eran reales y sin embargo estaba seguro de que todo eso estaba pasando, tal vez necesitaba fumar. Miró a la proyección del doctor y después regresó su vista a los otros dos, una realización se hizo en fracciones de segundos, el problema no eran las proyecciones en sí, era él mismo… Su mente estaba combinando los tres apartados, de esas tres personas.

Oh —la proyección de John lo miró, ahora estaba sonriendo de una forma intimidante, justo como la sonrisa de La Mujer, aunque la del doctor tenía un matiz más profundo, sabía cosas que él ignoraba y al detective no le gustaba estar en esa posición — Así que ya te has dado cuenta, _Sherlock_, entonces ¿Tienes una respuesta para mí ahora? —

La proyección del rubio caminó hacia él y Sherlock solo pudo retroceder un paso, no tenía una respuesta, solo tenía preguntas, no debía dejarse intimidar por una creación de su propio cerebro pero su subconsciente le estaba restregando en la cara, por ponerlo de algún modo, que no lo sabía _todo_, peor aún, su subconsciente estaba alineando aquello que no podía comprender.

No es que no lo comprendas, Sherlock — el doctor estaba a un paso de él, tomando el mentón del detective con delicadeza — Es que aún no sabes _que sabes_ la respuesta — el más alto dejó de moverse por completo tratando de llegar a un entendimiento de esas palabras — Ahora dime ¿Qué es el Amor? —

Nueva información se le fue entregada, corrió todo el conocimiento que tenía y no pudo contestar algo satisfactorio, él había dicho que tenía la respuesta pero que no sabía que sabía, no tenía sentido, él sabía lo que conocía, no podía saber algo que no sabía o no conocer lo que sabía, era un absurdo, pero cuando todo aquello que es imposible ha sido eliminado, lo que quede, por muy improbable que parezca, es la verdad, su problema era que aún no llegaba a esa "Verdad".

John se desvaneció sin tener una respuesta, el detective estaba en el "mundo real" ahora, traído de _vuelta_ por los golpes dados a su puerta. No estaba seguro su maldecir a la persona que lo estaba perturbando o agradecerle, quería saber la verdad y al mismo tiempo odiaba sentirse atrapado por las incógnitas de su propio cerebro.

Lestrade estaba en la puerta, mirándolo analíticamente, no tenía un caso para él, estaba seguro, el DI estaba realizando una inspección de su persona, no tenía tiempo para él ni quería esforzarse, lo despidió siendo más grosero de lo normal, yendo a su cuarto a encerarse justo después.

Volvió a sumergirse en su Palacio Mental, estratégicamente lejos de dónde estaba, tenía que recorrer toda la información que tenía, toda la que estaba cambiando, requería de averiguar por qué estaba siendo modificado.

"_Aún no sabes __**que sabes**__ la respuesta__**"**_

Esa simple oración estaba consumiendo su razonamiento.

Al verificar la información de su cerebro pudo notar que nada estaba afectado, al menos no de lo más importante, se dirigió a la parte que contenía información más científica, pero el corredor cambió apenas dar él tres pasos, _John_ estaba esperándolo, con aquella sonrisa amable.

No iba a dejarlo inconcluso, estaba vez estaba preparado para responder, solo dejaría fluir todo lo que sabía, en algún punto tendría que tener la respuesta adecuada. El doctor parecía saber lo que estaba pensando ya que ingresó a ese cuarto y dejó la puerta abierta.

Sherlock miró todo sin demostrar interés, el cuarto lucía diferente, no había muebles, solo un espacio cerrado con muros de piedra, parecía un calabozo de los tiempos pasados, no iba a tomarse la molestia de analizarlo en ese momento.

¿Qué es éste lugar? — preguntó al fin, mirando la techo, incluso se podía ver el cielo nocturno, alguno que debía de tener almacenado en su memoria próxima a borrar seguramente.

Bueno, considerando que no te das cuenta aún, he decidido que te daré una pista — sonrió cándidamente y esperó, pero solo quedó el silencio entre ellos.

Sherlock miró el lugar, si ese cuarto era una pista entonces solo podía tener una respuesta lógica.

Una prisión, estas insinuando que "el amor" es una prisión — bueno, sin duda es una forma en cómo podría describirse, después de todo él mismo decía que el amor era un "error humano"

Es una pista, no es la respuesta, Sherlock — acertijos, que irónico era, él odiaba los acertijos y su mente se las arreglaba para joderlo con uno…

También hay cadenas, sangre salpicada, no hay ventanas, parece que _el amor_ solo es un impedimento, algo en lo que no vale la pena pensar —

Es el mayor de los impedimentos y también la peor manera de dejarse someter — susurró el doctor, tomando el rostro de Sherlock entre sus manos — Es la una de las grandes fuerzas del universo, aun así no es la respuesta correcta — se acercó a él, besando sus labios delicadamente — Estaré esperando una mejor respuesta, pero si te equivocas te castigaré… —

Con eso desapareció y el detective se quedó mirando el techo nuevamente, aturdido. No era un estúpido, él simplemente no quería mirar en esa dirección, pero la respuesta a la que había llegado no permaneció en su mente, desapareció casi tan rápido como llegó.

John regresó a su hogar a temprano, Lestrade le había dicho que el detective estaba bien, más punzante de lo normal, tal vez solo estaba disgustado por no tener nada que hacer. El doctor sabía que había algo más, pero lo dejaría pasar por ahora. La música de violín fue lo que lo recibió primero, no era triste, no era feliz, parecía un vals antiguo, las notas estaban vibrando con emociones fuertes, incluso el rubio podía notar eso.

Sherlock — su amigo lo miró por un instante sin embargo no dejó de tocar —… —no sabía que decirle, esperaba que estar ahí para él fuera suficiente por ahora.


	4. Chapter 4 Incorrecto

Aquí seguimos, el próximo puede que me lleve un poco más de subir porque tengo un fic cuyo capítulo debe estar listo la otro semana, por lo tanto este quedará para dentro de 14 días, sin embargo, si lo puedo sacar antes estaré por aquí.

Gracias por los RR, me ha gustado mucho saber qué les parece (y sí, sé de mis faltas horrográficas, pero aún si lo edito 20 veces alguna de esas bitches se me escapan, por lo que si ven alguna por favor háganmelo saber) Prometo contestar todos para el próximo capítulo. Disfruten la lectura.

* * *

Incorrecto IV

John estaba mirando fijamente a Sherlock, apenas estaba amaneciendo y el detective no se había movido ni un poco del sofá, había tocado hasta muy tarde el día anterior y luego se dejó caer en el mueble sin gracia alguna, nada de eso sería extraño si no fuera por su comportamiento totalmente ausente, por lo general el detective solía aislarse del mundo pero mantenía un mínimo de atención en él por lo que hiciera falta, ahora ni siquiera estaba ahí, pero permanecía despierto.

Quizás ya era hora de hacer algo drástico, quizás si le lanzaba algo, o le arrojaba agua helada, también existía la posibilidad de decirle a Mycroft, eso siempre irritaba al moreno de tal forma que sería imposible que ignorara el resto del mundo.

También podría decirle a Lestrade que trajera algún caso regular o bueno, en su sitio debía de haber algo interesante. Dos horas más, buscaría algo que llamara la atención y si nada funcionaba estaría llamando a la guardia nacional si hacía falta, ya le había dado mucho espacio y tiempo para pensar. Era algo tan grabe que hasta la señora Hudson comenzaba a pensar que Sherlock definitivamente estaba enloqueciendo.

Sherlock estaba de vuelta en su mundo personal, dando vueltas en círculos en aquel cuarto, esperaba que la _proyección_ de John apareciera en cualquier momento, no podía seguir de esa forma, si no lo arreglaba ya estaría arruinado al terminar la semana, no era ignorante, al menos no del todo, de lo que los demás pensaban de ese episodio de "locura".

Después de un tiempo indefinido, porque el tiempo no se mueve igual estando dentro de su mente que fuera, finalmente _él_ apareció, tan tranquilo como siempre, pero esta vez Sherlock no lo dejaría tomar la ventaja, esta vez sería él quien comenzara.

— Es un error de juicio — dijo tan pronto como lo vio, esperando su confirmación.

— ¿Ansioso tan pronto? — pero su sonrisa no mostraba que estuviera enojado o algo similar, aunque claro, una proyección dentro de su cabeza no debería tener emociones propias, no era posible, bueno, la lógica dictaba que no pero… — Ya habíamos dejado claro que no era esa la respuesta, ¿No lo hicimos? —

— Una falla genética — pero no era el momento de divagar sobre las cosas que arrojaba su subconsciente a él.

— Todas las personas tiene fallas genéticas, desde uno menos hasta no poder conducirse como los demás lo harían. Respuesta incorrecta — le recordó la _proyección_ del doctor.

— Ni siquiera necesito una respuesta a esto, solo eres un error en mi cerebro —gritó frustrado, levantando las manos al aire, debía tener control sobre esto, solo debía de hallar la forma — ¡Falla química del cerebro! —gritó de nuevo.

— También hablamos de eso, no — parecía que el rubio estaba comenzando a enojarse —

— De todos los errores que mi cerebro podía producir tenía que ser éste el que escogiera — se quejó entre dientes, girando violentamente sobre sí mismo, todo lo que había respondido lo que él mismo pensaba del tema, pero quizás la respuesta que a _John_ le gustaría tener sería aquella que el verdadero John escogería — Una razón para la "felicidad" — no pudo evitar las comillas en la palabra.

— Vaya, al menos ya te estas esforzando — esa sonrisa que el rubio tenía no mostraban nada de complacencia, había sonado casi sarcástico — Pero eso está un poco más cerca de la respuesta — dio un paso hacia el detective, sujetándolo por los hombros para poder mirarlo — ¿Quieres otra pista? —

— ¡No es un maldito acertijo! —Sherlock comenzaba a perder la paciencia de verdad.

Pero el rubio de su mente no dijo nada, simplemente le dio un beso corto sobre sus labios, después se le quedó mirando fijamente por unos segundos.

— ¿Por qué continúas haciendo eso? El verdadero John nunca… —

— Sí, exactamente él nunca lo haría ¿Por qué yo, que estoy en tu mente, sí? — jaló la cabeza del detective suavemente, para hablarle al oído — ¿Sabías que la lujuria no es amor? — lamió la orilla de su oreja lentamente — Y aun así es casi imposible no sentir el deseo febril por aquella persona a la que se ama, porque se le desea — sus ojos se volvieron a encontrar, pero esos no eran los ojos azules de John, esos eran el reflejo de sus propios ojos, el detective emitió un jadeo, completamente incrédulo de lo que veía.

— No, yo no… — fue solo unos instantes, ahora los ojos de John eran del mismo azul que él recordaba.

— ¿Qué es el amor? — preguntó de nuevo, sin dejar de mirarlo.

Pero el detective no respondió, se quedó inmóvil. _John_ perdió la paciencia a los pocos segundos, empujándolo y derribándolo en el proceso, tirándose sobre de él, todo sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos.

— ¡Déjame en paz! — la voz del detective acabó con el silencio en el departamento, seguido de algo rompiéndose violentamente.

John se puso en pie en ese momento, Sherlock estaba frente a él, aventando cada cosa que estaba su disposición, había pensado que no podía empeorar pero verlo así le comprobó que se había equivocado. Tal vez era buen momento para intervenir antes de rompiera algo importante para él, como su violín.

— ¿Sherlock? ¡Sherlock! — John solo pudo detenerlo hasta que lo sujetó por los brazos, sacudiéndolo muy ligeramente — ¿Qué está pasando? — su mejor amigo lucía casi tan mal como cuando el caso de Baskerville.

— ¿Por qué no es una respuesta adecuada? ¡Nada de lo que dices tiene sentido para mí! — volvió a gritar, sin darse cuenta de que no estaba dentro de su palacio y que ese era el verdadero John — ¿Cómo voy a saber lo que es el maldito amor? —

— ¿Sherlock? — ahora si debía de preocuparse, estaba seguro de que si esa no era una alerta máxima se acercaba bastante.

— ¡Si ninguna respuesta está bien entonces dime tú que es el maldito amor! — su respiración era agitada, sus ojos perdidos y empañados de duda y confusión.

— Sherlock —John habló despacio, mirándolo a los ojos — No sé lo que sucede, pero puedo contestarte si de verdad quieres saberlo —

— Dímelo entonces — ya estaba más calmado, dándose cuenta, lentamente para él mismo, que ahora estaba en el _mundo real_.

— El Amor es aquello que te hace pensar en la felicidad y bienestar de otros, te hace sonreír cuando son felices y también es lo que causa la angustia que sientes cuando les vez sufrir, Sherlock — sus miradas se cruzaron y por un instante fue como ver la luz más brillante en la oscuridad.

— Yo… — el detective se _despertó_ completamente en ese momento, sintiendo un desconocido estremecimiento en su corazón, tenía que pensar en esto, tenía que dejar de pensar en esto también — Voy a dormir un poco — corrió hacia su habitación, cerrándola apenas estuvo dentro, no entendía lo que estaba pasando, solo quería que se detuviera.

El doctor por su parte se quedó pensativo, tal vez el moreno era más ignorante acerca de los sentimientos de lo que había pensado, si le estaba preguntando sobre el amor debía ser porque esa emoción estaba perturbando su mente y él solo conocía a una persona que había sido capaz de llegar a algún lado cerca del corazón del detective, una _única mujer_ que estaba muerta ahora.

John frotó sus manos en su rostro, estaba seguro de que nada de eso iba a ser fácil, ahora que sabía qué estaba pasando ya no entraría en pánico, ahora era momento de preocuparse porque no sabía cómo podría ayudarlo. Tomó el teléfono y lo sostuvo frente a él, estaba pensando con mucho cuidado si debía de llamar o no al hermano Holmes, desde su perspectiva podía ser que Sherlock necesitaba ser encerrado con una camisa de fuerza y aislarlo de todo el mundo, pero desde la perspectiva de John lo que el moreno necesitaba era tiempo, tiempo y comprensión, solo que no de la manera convencional, entonces ¿Qué es lo que debería de hacer? Lo pensaría un rato más antes de tomar la decisión equivocada.

Sherlock se desplomó apenas cerró su puerta, sujetando su cabeza entre sus manos, era muy frustrante no tener el control de lo que le pasaba. Estuvo mirando el piso unos minutos, frutando su cuero cabelludo con las yemas de sus dedos. Necesitaba olvidarse de todo, un tiempo lejos, pero no podía desaparecer solo así. No, lo que necesitaba era un caso, ocupar su mente en algo que lo absorbiera por completo, en vista de que los asesinos de Londres, del mundo posiblemente considerando su suerte, estaban tomando un descanso tendría que recurrir a sus parches de nicotina o a una _solución_ más intensa.

Tomó un par de respiraciones profundas y se fue a su cama, no quería dormir, ni siquiera quería regresar a su palacio mental, pero si quería una solución definitiva no tenía opción, podía usar la misma respuesta que Jhon le dio y podría ser que eso solucionara las cosas de una vez por todas.

Se relajó lo suficiente para volver, pretendiendo que estaba seguro de lo que estaba haciendo, mantener su mirada fría y el rostro sin emociones no iba a ayudarlo esta vez, peor era algo que parecía haber olvidado. John _proyección_ ya lo estaba esperando.

E cuarto en el que estaba antes ahora lucía diferente, era el mismo lugar, Sherlock estaba seguro de ello. Habían más cadenas colgando del techo, algunas tenían correas en ellas y otras era solo los eslabones; las paredes no tenían nada, eran piedra gastada y la puerta ahora era una reja, ese lugar parecía una celda, circular para darle mayor impacto, tenía únicamente una entrada. Había una silla de metal en medio, parecía una silla común, él detective sabía que ya no podía confiar en lo que su cerebro le mandaba por lo que sería muy cauteloso.

Jhon _proyección_ estaba sonriendo, sentado en la silla, tenía a La Mujer y a Víctor Trevor junto a él, uno a la izquierda y el otro a la derecha, ambos estaban sentados en el piso, con la cabeza apoyada en sus rodillas, ella estaba sonriendo de lado, con aquella camisa de fuerza rota con la que la había anteriormente, no parecía estar enojada pero realmente no lucía muy "feliz" de estar en esa posición; Víctor parecía estar durmiendo, apenas abrió los ojos para mirarlo y sin embargo no sonrió o intentó moverse, lo miró pos unos segundos y después cerró los ojos de nuevo, lucía muy cansado. Sherlock se recordó a sí mismo que eran proyecciones, _no_ eran reales por lo que no tenía nada de qué preocuparse.

Aunque desde cierta perspectiva en realidad debería de preocuparse precisamente porque toda la situación era una proyección en su cabeza.

— Dime entonces, Sherlock ¿Qué es el Amor? — él parecía estar impaciente por oír la respuesta pero su lenguaje corporal indicaba que estaba bastante tranquilo.

— Es… — no podía creerse que estaba a punto de repetir esas palabras — EL Amor es lo que te hace "feliz" cuando las personas que te importan son felices y también es lo que causa "angustia" cuando esas personas están sufriendo — evitó poner los ojos en blanco mientras hablaba, solo para evitarse las posibles burlas de ese tipo de su cabeza, aunque sí creía que tenía que cuidarse de él era un indicativo de que estaba peor de lo que había calculado.

— Bueno, esa es una respuesta bastante singular, viniendo de ti — su sonrisa era tensa y en su mirada se dejaba ver que no estaba nada complacido por esa respuesta — Pero ¿Qué más? —

— ¿Más? Ya respondí tu pregunta, ahora déjame en paz — el detective estaba hablando con los dientes apretados, haciendo hincapié en sus intenciones.

— Has dado una respuesta incompleta, Sherlock, eso es el cómo se _siente_, es una gran pista, deberías considerarlo como un anexo de tus preciosos datos, ahora respóndeme ¿Qué es el amor? — él se levantó de la silla, dejando caer a los otros dos, quienes parecían mirarlos, Víctor en confusión y La Mujer con una sonrisa de burla.

— Eso no tiene sentido alguno, respondí tu pregunta, ahora déjame en paz ¡Fuera de mi cabeza! — le gritó a la proyección del doctor, esperando que en verdad desapareciera y todo eso quedara olvidado.

— Tal vez sea que necesitas unos datos más para poder armar este sencillo misterio ¿No es así, Sherlock? — se acercó lentamente hacia él, tomando su rostro entre sus manos, mirándolo directamente a los ojos — Datos insuficientes aún — cerró los ojos y lo besó, de nuevo, lamiendo sus labios suavemente.

Sherlock se quedó de pie, sin moverse. Tenía los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa, una vez más. Reaccionó unos segundos después, cuando sintió la lengua _de la proyección del doctor_ dentro de su boca. ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo? Lo tomó de las muñecas y alejó su rostro del otro. La sonrisa del rubio era diferente, estaba indicando que sabía más que el propio detective y eso era algo que a Sherlock le desagradaba como ninguna otra cosa.

— ¿Voy muy rápido? — el rubio pretendió estar preocupado, sin embargo era bastante claro que se estaba burlando — Aun no llegamos a la mejor parte — empujó al alto y los dos cayeron, sin embargo una superficie blanda fue la que los recibió.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¿Qué significa todo esto? — aún lo sostenía por las muñecas, sin dejar de mirarlo, ahora era tiempo de considerarlo como una amenaza.

— Voy a darte la respuesta de mi propia pregunta — tener las manos restringidas ni siquiera era un problema para él.

La lengua pasando sobre su garganta fue sorpresivo y paralizante. Sherlock reprimió sus pensamientos unos breves instantes, saliendo de su palacio mental en ese mismo momento. Se puso de pie y salió de su habitación en ese momento, necesitaba salir, necesitaba aislarse del mundo y, específicamente, de John Watson. Para su desgracia el doctor, el de la realidad, estaba en su computadora, transcribiendo su último caso seguramente.

John escuchó a Sherlock, nada difícil si le detctive estaba andando como caballo desbocado, se giró hacia él para encontrar que parecía estar asustado o quizás solo alterado, era complicado estar seguro ahora que el moreno oscilaba en extraños estados de ánimo.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? — John habló despacio y con un tono moderado, como si le hablara a un niño para calmarlo — ¿Necesitas algo? —

— ¿Qué? — parpadeo rápidamente un par de veces — Sí, sí, estoy bien — pero solo dio un paso hacia atrás, trazando la ruta de escape más rápida — Yo solo tengo que salir un momento por algo — se dirigió a la puerta de la calle en ese momento, dejando a un muy preocupado doctor dentro del apartamento.

No importaba ahora si se arrepentía después, solo conocía a una persona que podía ayudarlo aunque corriera el riesgo de no volver a ver la luz del día. Marcarle a su hermano fue lo peor de ese día.

Mycroft pensó que era una "curiosidad" como ese par estaba tan coordinado que le habían marcado casi al mismo tiempo. Le aseguró al doctor que todo estaba bien y que su hermano menor solo necesitaba un poco de tiempo para arreglar unos _asuntos personales_. En cuando a Sherlock, el hermano mayor consideró que sería prudente ir habilitando una alcoba especial, blanca y acolchada, para mantenerlo ahí el tiempo necesario.

* * *

Bueno quedó un poco más corto de lo esperado también, en el capi 5 finalmente saldrá el leemon que inspiró esta historia y se verá un caso nuevo, ya es momento de que la historia evolucione a algo más loco por parte de Sherlock y a escenas con el John real, mjejeje.

Hasta la próxima.


	5. Chapter 5 Acoso

Sí, yo había dicho que dos domingos pero ¿qué creen? Lo pude tener antes xD (aunque eso significa que no todo lo que quería será actualizado, ni modos.

¡Nos vemos dentro de dos domingos!

Acoso V

Había pasado una semana desde que Sherlock había salido de Baker Street, siete días desde que no cruzaran palabra alguna y tampoco hubo mensajes, John se hallaba en ese momento tomando una taza de té en su sillón. Esa semana de silencio lo mantenía intranquilo, el detective había estado en mal estado cuando se fue, después de pensarlo un poco el doctor concluyó que ese día le pareció un animal acorralado, como si le temiera a algo, era ese algo a lo que John no le podía dar nombre ¿A qué le temería un hombre como Sherlock Holmes? No a las pesadillas de los mortales comunes sin duda.

Mycroft le aseguro que su hermano menor estaba bien, más desequilibrado de lo normal sin duda, pero se encontraba bien, solo tenía unos asuntos personales que atender, cuando terminara con ello seguramente volvería a su _casa_ a seguir desperdiciando su vida como lo hacía. Eso no tranquilizaba del todo al doctor sin embargo aminoraba un poco su preocupación. Miró su reloj y apenas eran las diez de la mañana, no tenía que trabajar ese día por lo que saldría a dar una vuelta para despejar su mente. Lejos estaba de imaginar por lo que su mejor amigo estaba pasando.

Sherlock estaba encerrado en una habitación privada, apenas había probado bocado desde que fue a encerrarse a ese lugar, había dormido poco y trataba desesperadamente de no dejarse llevar por ninguno de sus pensamientos.

Su piel pálida contrastaba de forma espantosa sus ojeras, sus ojos estaban rojizos por tantas veces que se frotaba el rostro y los aplastaba con sus manos. No le gustaba lo que pasaba, no le gustaba esa sensación de pánico que se tiene cuando algo más grande y aterrador está persiguiendo a uno, algo que no se puede controlar, de lo que no puede defenderse ni escapar. Nunca pensó que llegaría el día que desearía con cada célula activa de su cerebro ser una persona normal, para no afrontar semejante situación. Tenía la respuesta ahora y lo que más deseaba precisamente era no haberla encontrado.

Todo fue tan evidente esa tarde, ese instante, verlo sentado frente al ordenador, su cabello corto y rubio, oír su tono de voz preocupado por él. Fue un golpe demoledor.

Frotó las yemas de sus dedos contra su cuero cabelludo con fuerza, sacudiendo su cabello descuidadamente ¿Qué podía hacer ahora? ¿Cómo debía de actuar? ¿Había alguna guía o alguna solución? No, una y otra vez la respuesta era no, tenía que aprender a vivir con lo que sabía, como lo había estado haciendo siempre, para seguir su camino, volver a su rutina, o a la falta de ella. Necesitaba algo que despejara su mente o que la destruyera para que pudiera reconstruir todo desde cero.

Para su desgracia no existía nada tan poderoso que pudiera hacer ninguna de las cosas que deseaba. Pronto se quedó quieto, mirando la pata de una silla de madera, era de un tono rojizo, le recordaba una pista de baile, un vals, era una memoria de su juventud, no tenía deseos de hacer un esfuerzo para tener el recuerdo completo. Sin darse cuenta se vio transportado de nuevo a _ese lugar_, su palacio mental.

Estaba en ese cuarto, el que la proyección había modificado como su celda personal, era irónico, él era prisionero de su propio palacio.

Sangre, todo estaba cubierto de ella en ese lugar, incluso la tela con la que sus manos estaban atadas estaba escurriendo sangre.

Él estaba de pie, la proyección del doctor, quien ahora era el amor y señor de su mente. Estaba frente a él, solo con la gorra oficial puesta, sin sonreír. Se acercó a él, con la fusta en mano, recordándole las aberturas que sangraban en su espalda.

¿Cuál es la respuesta, Sherlock?- su voz dura y fría, diferente a lo que estaba acostumbrado a oír de él.

No la sé — el silbido del viento y el golpe sobre su muslo le reiteraron que se había equivocado. -No es una adivinanza, es una pregunta simple - el rubio se acercó a él, inclinándose para lamer la marca en su muslo, despacio, sin quitar sus ojos de su mirada. -Ni siquiera necesitas ser un genio para responder - acarició el interior del pálido muslo mientras hablaba - ¿Cuál es la respuesta? -

Es una reacción - un golpe más sobre su espalda, el rubio estaba detrás de él ahora, dándole un par de golpes más, el dolor lo estaba volviendo loco, sin embargo no iba a gritar, prefería destrozar sus labios mordiéndolos que gritar. Miró al piso, había sangre ahí, su propia sangre, la cual seguía goteando.

Solo tienes que decirlo y me detendré, Sherlock, di que te rindes y esto terminará aquí, una pregunta simple que un genio no puede contestar... - tomó su barbilla con su mano izquierda, con cierta brusquedad- Una pregunta simple - el castaño se veía cansado, eso a él no le importaba, el detective podía leerlo en su mirada, en su actitud - ¿O será que te gusta ser domado, como a un caballo? Un potro salvaje, eso es lo que eres, una bestia lista que no puede responder una simple cuestión —

Es un conflicto, entre dos personas - alcanzó a decir, tratando de contener el dolor.

Es una mejora - el rubio le susurró al oído, deslizando su mano derecha por su pecho, dejando que las yemas de sus dedos distrajeran al castaño en su intento por razonar — Continua — bajando hasta su vientre, si respondía bien lo premiaría si no...

Es una falla gen - no terminó de hablar, recibió un golpe en el vientre y su costillar, ese último abrió su piel, salpicando la desnudez del doctor, sobre el lado izquierdo de su pecho.

Nunca aprendes - dejó caer la fusta, agarrándose de las caderas del castaño - No es ciencia, es el dolor y el placer — susurró justo debajo de su mentón, en medio de sus clavículas — ríndete, Sherlock, es lo mejor para los dos, no quiero que tú... - pero no hubo más palabras, solo sus manos presionando fuertemente su piel, elevando su cuerpo un poco más - Es una respuesta simple, que conlleva al dolor y al placer-

Sherlock abrió las piernas, sabiendo lo que venía, El rubio se acomodó entre ellas sin prepararlo, buscando su esfínter, metiéndose por la fuerza, poco a poco. Dolía, aceptar la intromisión dolía como pocas cosas que podía recordar. Lentamente, llegando a estar completamente dentro, mirando su rostro, su respiración agitada y los ojos cerrados conteniéndose para no gritar. ¿Porque tenía que doler?

Puedo "oírte" pensar, deja de pensar Sherlock — el rubio le ordenó, esperando una respuesta que no llegó. Se movió de repente, sin avisarle, saliendo y entrando rápidamente. El detective miró el techo, tratando de recordar algo, cualquier cosa, sus manos se aferraban de las tiras de tela ensangrentadas que lo sujetaban, de no hacerlo perdería su precario equilibrio y no soportaría las consecuencias.

No es que no conozcas la respuesta - la voz del rubio lo estremeció, bajó la mirada buscando aquello que no podía hallar -Es que gusta sangrar, Sherlock- Tres embestidas más, mordiéndose los labios, hasta que el dolor fue menguando, apenas lo suficiente para no gritar cuando quisiera decir algo -Solo dilo y esto terminará- siguió embistiéndolo, sin dejar de mirarlo, como si deseara grabarlo en sus pupilar -Voy a darte un poco más de tiempo, una pista...- se detuvo un momento, besándolo en el pecho, sin soltar nunca sus caderas- Tú, tu cuerpo virgen, tu mente en ruinas, todo, todo es mío ¿Eso es suficiente? —miró en sus ojos una vez, esperando

Sherlock lo miró, sin encontrar la respuesta, un acertijo que no podía resolver, era peor que el dolor que lo estaba consumiendo ahora, pero era mejor que el placer que vendría pronto, un enigma que no tenía una sola respuesta, al contrario, tenía muchas, pero todas las que podían pensar eran incorrectas

No voy a rendirme — logró contestar, cunado las embestidas comenzaron de nuevo, más salvajes, más fuertes, nublando su mente, dejándolo lejos de todo lo demás.

Él sabía que no era real, que solo era en su cabeza. Pero eso lo hacía más real para él, después de varios días no estaba muy seguro de que era lo real y qué no lo era. Se quedó sentado en el sofá que tenía en ese cuarto, mirando la pata de aquella silla, fuera de su palacio, al menos tenía la seguridad de que la _proyección_ no lo molestaría por un tiempo, después de tener una de sus _sesiones_ lo dejaba tranquilo por unas horas o lo que Sherlock pensaba que eran horas porque bien podrían ser solo minutos, él ya no estaba mirando el pasar del tiempo, no tuvo mucho de él para hacer un análisis de cualquier forma, menos de sesenta minutos después de su "vuelta al mundo real", su hermano apareció, prácticamente de la nada, debía de ser el verdadero, el de su cabeza por lo general solo aparecía para corregirlo y "este hermano" tenía pinta de tener algo planeado.

Vístete y ponte decente, hermano mío, tienes un caso, uno importante al parecer — su tono estirado lo irritaba, más que de costumbre — Hay una persona desaparecida y dos muertos confirmados — Mycroft estaba leyendo la información de una carpeta de color manila, a Sherlock se le antojaba ese color de lo más chocante en ese momento — No hay nada de valor faltante, sin embargo el denunciante indica que sí se han llevado algo, solo que no está seguro de que es lo que hace falta —

Resuélvelo tú, no voy a salir — no complacería a su hermano ni aunque era lo que más necesitaba en ese instante.

El Director Inspector Lestrade me solicitó que te entregue los documentos personalmente, ahora es tú caso, Sherlock — el menor dirigió su vista a él, era evidente no estaba nada "feliz" — Esto ocurrió en casa en la que estuvo viviendo Irene Adler — los ojos de su hermano más joven se ampliaron ante la mención del nombre — ¿Tengo que decirle al DI Lestrade que rechazarás el caso? —

No esperaba volver a ese lugar y en esas condiciones aún menos, no vio todo lo que la casa tenía originalmente, pero sus dotes de observación seguro le dirían que es lo que supuestamente hacía falta en ese lugar, si es que en verdad algo faltaba.

Lestrade estaba esperando por él, como siempre, la información detallada era algo que había leído ya, el dueño de la casa había sido asesinado, una bala en la frente, pero tenía once apuñaladas en el pecho, especialmente del costado derecho, un brazo fracturado y faltaba parte de su cabello, lo habían rapado sobre la coronilla de forma descuidada, todo post mortem, la causa se la muerte era, al parecer, envenenamiento. El caso tenía un par de días, su hermano no se había preocupado de informarle a tiempo, vaya novedad.

Las personas desaparecidas eran su esposa, una mujer de veinticuatro años, mucho más joven que él que tenía cuarenta, y su sobrina, una joven de diecinueve años. La sobrina había quedado bajo su custodia hacía diez años, cuando su hermano y cuñada murieron en un accidente.

La denunciante era su cuñada, quien muy preocupada había llamado a los policías cuando encontró el cuerpo del hombre y no hubo respuesta de las desaparecidas. Dijo que todo en la casa estaba en orden, según como lo recordaba, no había nada tirado o fuera de lugar, pero ella estaba segura de que hacía falta algo, una fotografía o alguna pieza de las decoraciones del librero que habían puesto en la sala, ella no podía recordar que pieza era pero estaba segura de que se veía más vacío de lo que debía.

Sherlock miró el lugar detenidamente por unos minutos, verificó el polvo, las marcar en la madera, los objetos en el lugar, sí, hacían falta dos marcos de fotografía, familiares seguramente. Inspeccionó cada parte de la casa que le pareció prudente o necesario y luego miró las fotografías, necesitaba hablar con la cuñada, lejos de la policía y de cualquiera que la conociera, por ahora dejaría todos los datos almacenados en su cerebro, aún eran las tres de la tarde o una hora cercana a las tres, no tenía ganas de ver el reloj.

Era momento de afrontarlo, debía de volver a Baker Street, si podía estar ahí sin más incidentes entonces él habría ganado y la _proyección_ no tendría más dominio, controlaría su palacio mental de nuevo y la paz regresaría. Entró a su casa en silencio, repasando los posibles escenarios en su cabeza, todo estaba bien, él tenía el control. Al ingresar a la cocina lo miró, John Watson, el buen John, estaba preparando algo para el almuerzo, o la merienda, lo que fuera, sintió hambre repentinamente, no había comido nada en varios días y Mycroft no había hecho ni el intento de obligarlo.

John se giró al oír los pasos, cosa rara, nadie más tenía llaves de su casa, solo…

Has vuelto — el doctor sonrió y fue como si la luz del sol entrara por una apertura en un cuarto oscuro — Tu hermano no mencionó que volverías hoy cuando hablamos —

No. Yo… — muy elocuente sin duda, el aire era pesado, no podía ser así ya que en esencia los componentes del aire eran nitrógeno en un setenta y ocho por ciento, oxígeno en un veinte, gases nobles en uno por ciento, dióxido de carbono en un punto cero tres y agua en un punto noventa y siete, eso no era pesado, no podía ser que — Necesitaba tiempo para arreglar un asunto personal — tartamudeó al principio, lo sabía, ¿Arreglar? No, por supuesto que no, estaba jodido, real y brutalmente jodido — Y ahora hay un caso, un asesinato y dos personas secuestradas — ¿Él estaba hablando? Porque la persona que estaba hablando sonaba como un idiota y él no era un idiota — ¿Has hecho algo interesante en tu semana libre? — sonrió mostrando los dientes, claro que no era _un_ idiota, era _el_ idiota más grande de Londres ahora.

No — John sonó incrédulo porque no podía creérselo, Sherlock acababa de tartamudear — Ha sido aburrido sin persecuciones — pero no iba a meterse en la vida personal del detective — Negaré que alguna vez dije eso — y fijándose mejor, notó que el moreno era un desastre — ¿Te sientes bien? Te vez un poco más pálido ¿Has dormido un poco por lo menos? —

Transporte, John — le recordó, pero sin dejar de sonreír. De verdad tenía hambre — Voy a arreglarme — miró al doctor un momento antes de comenzar a caminar — Y dormí lo necesario — no quería preocuparlo demás.

Seguro —quizás no eran las mejores condiciones, pero estaba feliz de que el detective hubiese vuelto — Es un poco tarde pero voy a almorzar ¿Tú…? —

Sí, comeré un poco — dijo y después se metió al baño, cerrando la puerta con seguro, cerró los ojos con fuerza, no queriendo recordar sus _sesiones_ con la proyección de cierto doctor en su cabeza — Puedo hacer esto — se dijo a sí mismo, con la inocente creencia de que en verdad podría.

John se quedó en la cocina, con esa sonrisa que claramente decía "No me la creo" en el rostro, quizás lo que le pasaba a Sherlock no era una cosa tan mala después de todo.

Su almuerzo fue un poco torpe y le ambiente se sentía un poco extraño, pero ambos parecían estar de buen humor y eso era lo que importaba.

Y espero que les haya gustado, aún falta ver un poco más de acción, pronto, pronto.

Gracias por leer.


	6. Chapter 6 Torpe

Bueno éste capítulo es un poco diferente del resto, porque tanto tiempo sin escribir desequilibra el estilo con el que lo empecé, pero solo será en este capítulo, además de que John, el real, tiene que salir un poco más. Y pues espero que el final del capi no los decepciones (mujujuju ¿Un niño que no hizo su tarea debería ser castigado? Tal vez si debería castigar a Sherlock en el capi siguiente)

Espero que la actualización no me tome tanto tiempo, nos veremos en 2 domingos (bueno eso si Saitama sensei, el monstruo Humano Garou y Boros sama no me secuestran para hacer orgías con Genos, mujujujujuju.

* * *

Torpe VI

John se levantó de buen humor ese día, el que Sherlock hubiese vuelto el día anterior había sido inesperado pero bienvenido, lo que le incomodó un poco fue que su amigo había vuelto porque tenía un caso, pero decidió que no iba a enojarse por ello. Se levantó temprano e hizo el desayuno, por lo que podía recordar que Sherlock le comentó del caso el asesinato y desaparición ocurrió en la anterior cada de La Mujer, eso era más que suficiente para inquietarse. Lo cierto era que el detective no dijo mucho sobre ello, remarcó que algunas cosas no tenían coherencia y que necesitaría invertir un poco de tiempo en investigar algunas cosas, lo que haría ese mismo día para no perder más tiempo, casi parecía el mismo escalofriante y frio tipo de siempre, pero había una diferencia que John no podía ignorar, Sherlock había tartamudeado un poco mientras le hablaba y miraba hacia la ventana o hacia esa dirección, su actitud parecía nerviosa pero eso no era posible, tal vez era efecto de ese trastorno que tenía o algún medicamento que el hermano le hubiese obligado a tomar, aparte de eso no mostraba mayores cambios, John decidió que estaría alerta a cualquier señal, lo dejaría inconsciente y lo arrastraría por medio Londres en caso de ser necesario.

Sherlock bajó apenas estuvo listo, el día anterior había sido un poco dispar y estaba seguro que el día presente iba a ser así, pero estaba dispuesto a seguir adelante y dejar atrás todo ese lío en su cabeza, si podía librar ese caso sin mayores problemas mientras convivía con John era casi un hecho que podría deshacerse del _otro_ John, claro que él no creía en suposiciones, solo en la verdad y decir las cosas no es lo mismo que hacerlas… Cuando bajó el desayuno estaba servido y el doctor estaba esperando por él para comer, ese simple hecho le causó un retortijón en algún lado desconocido de su estómago, estaba muy seguro de que éste no podía torcerse de la forma en la que se sintió.

Sherlock sonrió en el mismo instante en que John lo miró y le dio los buenos días, prácticamente había sido en contra de su voluntad pero John no pareció notarlo, al menos podría pretender que no pasó y pasar a comer lo más tranquilamente posible. John, por su parte, no recordaba haber visto esa sonrisa en el detective desde hacía mucho, pero le sonrió de vuelta, quizás era una de las señales de que estaba mejorando.

Llevaban unos minutos comiendo cuando John miró a Sherlock, para hacerle algunas preguntas sobre el caso, quería saber más sobre él y por supuesto así podría analizar un poco mejor su comportamiento.

— Ayer comentas que la víctima había muerto por una bala en la frente, pero que lo apuñalaron de todas formas, además de que tenía huesos fracturados — Jhon soltó como si fuera un tema casual, al menos entre ellos seguramente sí lo era.

— Sí, así es — mantuvo las palabras al mínimo, entre menos hablara menos iba a tartamudear y hacer evidente su nerviosismo ¿Porqué, entre todas las malditas cosas, le había tenido que tocar tartamudear? Eso era más complicado de disimular que retorcer los dedos en la orilla de su ropa o algo así.

— Y entonces Hay dos mujeres secuestradas, hijastra y madrastra ¿Es correcto? — el detective asintió una vez, sin dejar de masticar el mismo bocado, probablemente por centésima vez — Además de que hay un par de marcos desaparecidos que nadie sabe que fotografías contenían — otro asentimiento — Y en la casa de Irene Adler — un asentimiento más, el doctor sabía que las cosas no podían ser más raras, el detective rara vez era tan reservado, pero podría ser porque la muerte de La Mujer aún era algo difícil de tratar para él, no era un punto en el que pudiera presionar sin sentir que estaba en suelo peligroso — Y el día de hoy estamos investigando el posible paradero de las mujeres desaparecidas ¿Es así? — para su sorpresa el castaño lo miró a los ojos, sin dejar de masticar el mismo maldito bocado, lo cual ya era muy extraño, ese pedazo de pan debía ser menos que masa entre sus dientes.

— Algo por el estilo — Sherlock no estaba seguro de querer decirle lo que pensaba que había pasado, el lugar en dónde sus conjeturas lo estaba llevando, porque él sabía algo que Jhon no y maldita sea, era uno de esos secretos que lo carcomían en ese preciso momento.

— ¿Algo por el estilo? — Oh sí, John _seguro_ extrañaba esa parte de la personalidad de su compañero, y eso había sido un sarcasmo en toda regla — Sherlock, hay dos mujeres desaparecidas, el tiempo es vital para poder recuperarlas con vida — hizo una pausa para respirar lentamente y calmarse, porque perder los estribos no iba a ser de ayuda para nadie — Bien, lo entiendo, está bien, lo haremos a tu modo, como siempre — en ese punto la mirada que le dedicaba el detective estaba entre la incredulidad de que aún dudara de él y la presunción, porque su método siempre resultaba ser el mejor, quizás no el más seguro pero sí el más rápido y eficiente — ¿Entonces que estamos haciendo? —

— Vamos a hablar con la cuñada — la que había reportado el asesinato y los secuestros — Ella nos dará las pistas necesarias para saber qué estamos buscando y dónde ir por ello —

— Bien — claro, era algo que debió de haber imaginado pero, con las cosas como estaban en ese punto no sabía qué esperar y ciertamente lo que seguiría en las horas siguientes no era algo para lo que estaba preparado.

"_No creas que no estoy contando el tiempo, Sherlock, sigo aquí, esperando una respuesta"_

La voz del _otro John_ resonó en su cabeza, justo como si le hubiera susurrado al oído, eso lo hizo estremecer y accidentalmente tiró su taza de té, rompiéndola en varios pedazos, sin darle oportunidad a la reparación.

— ¿Estás bien? — John se había levantado en el acto, estaba seguro que ese estremecimiento y la palidez de su compañero no eran normales — ¿Has estado tomando algún medicamento peligroso? Maldita sea ¿Has tomado cualquier cosa? — mataría al mayor de los Holmes si llegaba a confirmar que eso era culpa suya.

— Estoy bien, John, solo fue un accidente — se frotó el rostro con ambas manos, al parecer iba a ser un día muy largo y no quería tener que lidiar con todo eso, pero no tenía opción, tenía que concentrarse, mantener su mente ocupada y todo iba a ir bien.

La entrevista con la joven mujer no pudo ser más corta y chocante, ella no dejaba de llorar, de echarse la culpa por no llegar antes y de maldecir a todos los culpables de lo ocurrido, no sabía nada, para variar, sobre los motivos que podía tener cualquier persona para secuestrar a su hermana y la muchacha, las dos eran tan dulces y agradables, su cuñado, aunque mayor, era un encanto, siempre tan amable y dispuesto a ayudar a otros, era una familia perfecta y feliz ¿Por qué les habían hecho eso? ¿Quién lo haría? Ellos no eran millonarios ni tenían enemigos, era una injusticia, y más bla, bla, bla, por su parte sobre las cosas malas, el detective había estado haciendo algunas preguntas al azar al principio y luego le dejó a John el resto, él solo fue a mirar las cosas con la excusa de requerir el baño, todas las cosas que necesitaba saber las había visto, con esa mujer y en la casa de las víctimas. Nada tenía buena pinta, justo como él se lo temía…

El camino de regreso a su casa estaba siendo más largo de lo habitual, ¿Cómo iba a decirle a John sobre _eso_? Bueno, en tanto no tuviera que hacerlo no lo haría pero, la probabilidad de que no se encontraran era escasa, no esperó que ese "asunto" volviera a morderle por la espalda y mucho menos tan pronto.

La hora del almuerzo llegó y John sugirió comer algo por ahí, de todas formas seguro que el detective ya tenía alguna pista y el doctor quería escuchar de qué iba todo ese misterio, además de que quería sondear un poco más a su compañero, seguía pálido y con esa actitud ansiosa, era evidente que algo estaba pasándole, así como que el detective no quería compartir ni un pedazo de su mente.

El lugar era agradable, colores cálidos y un ligero toque rústico, un restaurante casual en dónde se quedaron una mesa privada y pudieron comer algo decente, siguiendo el ritmo Sherlock comenzó a hablar del caso sin la necesidad de que John lo interrogara.

— Ninguna de las dos fue secuestrada — dijo antes que nada, quería dejar eso bien claro — Ellas se fueron por su propia voluntad, aún no sé exactamente por qué, pero ellas mataron al padre de la chica y se fueron — la mirada incrédula de John era un regalo para la vista, había extrañado esa expresión su rostro, solo habían sido unos días, pero en ese mismo momento parecía que habían pasado años separados.

— ¿Qué? — bueno, eso sí no lo esperaba, un parricidio era, bueno, complicado de asimilar más no imposible, de hecho la posibilidad era… — ¿Y eso pasó porque él abusaba de ellas? ¿Las hería de alguna manera? — lo que él realmente quería preguntar era sí él lo merecía, pero era una pregunta un poco difícil de sacar.

— No se trata de esa situación — dijo con un poco de su acostumbrada irritabilidad, al menos eso seguía igual que siempre — Ellas tenían una relación, seguramente a escondidas de los demás — bueno la cara del doctor lo decía todo, había perdido ese punto por completo y Sherlock solo miró hacia el techo por unos segundos, tratando de no entornar los ojos — En sus fotografías, ellas siempre están juntas, tomándose de las manos o sugiriendo un lenguaje corporal íntimo que va más allá de la relación hijastra-madrastra — en serio, eso era muy obvio.

— ¿Cómo por ejemplo? — él sabía que estaba molestando al detective, pero era apropósito, Sherlock se estaba comportando más como él mismo que hacía media hora, seguía viéndose horrible pero, hasta donde John sabía, su cabeza parecía estar mejorando de verdad.

— En las fotografías ellas están muy cerca, mirándose entre sí, ignorando a la figura masculina que esta junto o entre ellas, además de eso, en la casa habían algunos artículos que sugieren un uso particularmente poco atractivo para un hombre heterosexual en su cuarta década — iba a ahorrarse los detalles, más por su propia incomodidad con el tema, frente a John, que por incomodar al doctor — Y encontré evidencia de que al menos una de ellas conocía a La Mujer — agregó de inmediato, para evitar las preguntas del rubio.

— ¿Qué? — bueno, eso definitivamente sí que no se lo esperaba ¿Cómo demonios pasó? ¿Por qué? ¿Cuándo? Maldición de maldiciones… Ahora tenía ganas de golpear a alguien — ¿Estas insinuando que el que estuvieran viviendo ahí no era una coincidencia? —

— No lo estoy insinuando — claro que no, por qué él no hacía insinuaciones — No sé el motivo por el cual lo asesinaron, no obstante ellas se fueron por sí mismas, llevándose los portarretratos, por cualquiera que sea el motivo que los tomaron — pero omitió decir que tenía que ver con La Mujer, la cual, oh casualidad, está aún vida, un detalle menor del cual el doctor no era consciente en ese momento.

— ¿Y estas tan seguro de que se fueron por su voluntad por qué? — sabía que estaba acabando con la poca paciencia del detective, pero si eso lo hacía conducirse con normalidad entonces estaba bien, correría el riesgo.

— Porque, pese a la destrucción del lugar, no había signos de lucha en la casa, solo destrucción desordenada — era muy evidente, pero por supuesto, los estúpidos que fueron a "investigar" la escena del crimen no podían notar la diferencia. Claro, John no podía saberlo porque no había estado ahí e incluso si hubiera estado lo más probable sería que no lo notara realmente.

— Bien, entonces lo que debemos buscar es el motivo por el cual se fueron ya que ellas conocían a Irene Adler — él no fue consciente del ligero estremecimiento que el detective mostró, de haberlo notado posiblemente hubiera podido darse cuenta antes de todos los problemas en los que se estaba metiendo.

Terminaron el almuerzo sin mayor acontecimiento y emprendieron el regreso a su casa, en su caminata John comentó casualmente lo que había acontecido durante la ausencia del detective, como por ejemplo una rata que había estado en el departamento de la Señora Hudson, que aún no habían atrapado pero que en apariencia se había mudado o algo así. La pequeña visita de Lestrade de hacía tres días, solo para asegurarse de que todo estaba bien por su puesto. Incluso Mycroft había llamado a John hacía unos días, solo para decir hola o quien sabe, con el hermano mayor no se podía adivinar a la ligera, también podría ser que solo había estado aburrido, pero John no tenía que saber que esa llamada solo había sido para que Sherlock pudiera escucharlo y creerle a su hermano que el doctor estaba bien y que una de sus pesadillas había sido solo eso y nada más.

Solo había sido un día, poco más o poco menos, pero todo se estableció en el mismo ritmo de siempre, como si el detective no se hubiera ausentado. Sherlock era el más agradecido por ello, por decirlo de algún modo, no había nada que necesitara más que volver a un espacio seguro.

John mencionó algo sobre que tenía que salir a atender un pendiente pero el castaño no prestó atención, estaba tumbado en el sofá, seguramente deliberando en su cabeza todas las variantes y planeando su siguiente movimiento, normalmente no se detendría en medio de un caso pero no parecía tener a dónde avanzar por lo que el doctor pensó que dejarlo solo por una hora no causaría mayor problema, de cualquier forma él tenía que ir a ver ese "asunto".

Sherlock estaba mirando el techo cuando oyó un sonido familiar, pisadas conocidas, el golpe de cuero sobre piel viva, específicamente el de una fusta sobre una mano, tal vez Sherlock pudo haberse olvidado de _él_ por un momento, pero_ él_ no se había olvidado de Sherlock.

— ¿Tienes alguna respuesta para mí? — la gorra negra, la fusta y esas pesadas botas era todo lo que llevaba puesto y con solo eso podía lucir muy intimidante.

— ¿Dónde estamos? — miró alrededor, conocía ese cuarto, bueno lo que había sido antes, era un pequeño espacio para el inspector Lestrade, no tenía referencia de utilidad para esa proyección, nunca era necesaria para una consulta pero — ¿Dónde está él? — aún si no era de utilidad para la comprensión de las cosas el inspector cumplía una función básica para su palacio mental — ¿Qué hiciste con él? — representaba uno de los pilares que lo ayudaban a mantener su mente alejada del aburrimiento y también como un extraño soporte emocional para su cordura.

— NO te preocupes por Greg — Sherlock hizo un gesto de duda al oír el nombre — Lestrade, hasta en los alejados rincones de tu mente no puedes recordar algo así, a veces me sorprendes — él había caminado hasta quedar junto a Sherlock, su virilidad estaba bastante cerca d la cabeza del detective, deliberadamente planeado así —Él está con sus nuevos compañeros de cuarto —señaló con un pequeño gesto de su cabeza hacia una puerta de madera, la cual retumbó, pero no se abrió — Hoy seremos tú y yo nada más —

— ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¿Por qué estas invadiendo mi palacio de esa manera? — él se sentó, mirando desde abajo al _otro John_, era extraño pero realmente se sentía como que no había oxígeno suficiente, solo eran reflejos en su cabeza y sin embargo se sentía tan real, se estaba asfixiando con solo mirarlo.

— Eso es parte del misterio, respóndeme y todas las preguntas serán respondidas, Sherlock — se reclinó ligeramente sobre el detective, acariciando sus labios con su pulgar — Voy a darte un poco más de tiempo, pero si tu respuesta no me gusta, me robaré otros cuartos y sacudiré este lugar desde la base — se inclinó un poco más para darle un beso, mordiendo su labio inferior, un beso corto y casi tierno.

— Si no te detienes, vas a matarme — el detective susurró con los ojos cristalinos, en ese momento no podía pensar, era como si un remolino estuviera revolviendo todos los archivos de su mente.

— ¿Sherlock? — John, el real, estaba frente al castaño, extrañado de verlo en ese estado, había vuelto al poco tiempo, ese pendiente no le tomó mucho tiempo y para su consternación halló al detective sentado en el sofá, casi a punto de llorar — ¿Sherlock? ¿Tomaste algo? — estaba al borde de un ataque de pánico, no pensó que recordar a La Mujer lo fuera a poner en ese estado tan… _frágil_.

— No sé lo que quieres, no lo entiendo, literalmente vas a matarme si no… — él no había notado que ya no estaba hablando con la proyección, sus sentidos lo estaban trayendo de vuelta a la "realidad" muy lentamente.

— Eso no va a pasar Sherlock —John le aseguró con una pequeña sonrisa, tratarlo como si fuera un niño pequeño era su mejor opción, un niño asustado por el monstruo bajo su cama, había tartamudeado un poco al final de sus palabras — Pase lo que pasé voy a estar ahí, como siempre, no dejaré que te mueras — verlo morir una vez había sido suficiente.

— John… — en ese momento el detective se dio cuenta de que estaba en el mundo real, con el John _real_ abrazándolo, consolándolo y en ese momento, comprendió lo que era, la respuesta que necesitaba, estaba ahí, enterrada en esos ojos azules que lo miraban con preocupación y cariño, en la calidez que ese cuerpo irradiaba, por unos breves segundos estuvo seguro de lo que el Amor significaba.

Se trataba de John, siempre había sido John, quien sin conocerlo había arriesgado su vida por él y lo había salvado. Aunque el doctor no lo supiera lo estaba salvando una vez más de sí mismo al darle la respuesta que estaba buscando. Pero eso podía esperar, estaba cansado, ignoró la voz del doctor, dejándose arrastrar por esta vez y caer dormido con la tranquilidad de saber que el su escudo contra el mundo estaría cuidando su sueño.

Desde una esquina oscura, en el fondo de su mente, la Proyección de John lo estaba mirando, con un rostro serio, Sherlock se había confiado mucho y pagaría ese error, de haber estado más atento se habría dado cuenta que su sueño repentino no era natural, de haber visto el rostro de John con más atención hubiera visto la culpa reflejada en sus facciones, pero en ese lugar el que estaba a cargo era él y estaba dispuesto a dejar eso en claro.

Sherlock y John _P_ estaban frente a frente de nuevo, esta vez en el mismo cuarto del principio, con unas correas oscuras reteniendo al detective, era el momento de terminar con todo.

— Me enteré de que tenía una respuesta para mí — el rubio estaba completamente vestido en ese momento, con uno de esos horribles suéteres que usaba en navidad y un pantalón de vestir en un toco claro de café — Dime, Sherlock ¿Qué es el Amor?

— Eres tú, John, todo lo que haces, todo lo que dices. Cada acción que realizas, eso es el Amor — si eso es lo que hacía falta para que tuviera el control de su palacio y su mente entonces estaba bien, admitirlo era vergonzoso pero estaba bien.

— Sí, eso es verdad, Sherlock, cada cosa que hago es porque amo mi profesión, amo las emociones fuertes y también la sensación que produce ser la barrera que protege a los que amo del resto del mundo — se acercó al detective, para susurrarle al oído, causándole un fuerte estremecimiento — Pero es la repuesta incorrecta —


	7. Chapter 7 Epifanía I

Ya saben, lo pongo por si hace falta, nada me pertenece.

Y sí aquí Sherlock ya se murió y volvió, pero hagan de cuenta que Mary nunca existió, ella me cae bien, pero no tiene nada útil para ofrecer en este fic por lo tanto ella no existe.

Por otro lado, sí, sé que parece que no tiene sentido el hecho de que Jon Proyección diga que la respuesta es incorrecta, pero él está en lo cierto, John _P_ preguntó ¿Qué es el Amor? No ¿Quién es el Amor? Y no es solo cuestión de cómo se hizo la pegunta, pero, para quienes gusten de resolver misterios, en este capítulo hay una enorme pista, no obstante Sherlock no tardará en llegar a ella y podrán saber de qué va todo esto y no se preocupen si lo resuelven demasiado rápido (vale que no es un gran misterio, creo que es muy predecible) Mantendré la historia tan emocionante como me sea posible.

Saludos y gracias por leer.

* * *

Epifanía (i) VII

John solo había salido para darle una pequeña visita a Molly y Lestrade, los tres habían tenido una reunión "secreta" para comentar el comportamiento del detective. Habían acordado que lo mantendrían muy vigilado, sutilmente desde luego, alertas a cualquier señal, el caso estaba estancado porque, en apariencia, no habían más líneas que seguir, pero eso era igual o más peligroso a que fuera el caso contrario. Antes de volver a casa John había pasado por la clínica por un sedativo, algo no muy fuerte, solo en caso de que lo requiriera.

Había tenido razón, Sherlock no estaba nada bien, sus lapsus de hablar solo estaban empeorando ¿Por qué creía que él iba a hacerle daño? Pensó que Sherlock sabía que él sería incapaz de lastimarlo, no obstante sabía que la probabilidad de que creyera algo así se debía a las alucinaciones, o lo que fuera, que estaba sufriendo, el doctor no estaba seguro de que sería lo correcto, podía llamar al hermano mayor, pero eso querría decir que se llevaría al detective de nuevo y vaya uno a saber lo que haría con él o en dónde lo encerraría, no, no podía hacer eso, su compañero debía de permanecer ahí, en dónde podía vigilarlo de cerca y prevenir cualquier accidente, no era psiquiatra ni remotamente pero, sin importar lo que otros opinaran, él iba a cuidarlo hasta que mejorara o empeorara.

Se acomodó mejor, ya que los dos iban a estar en el piso por un largo rato, le había prometido que cuidaría de sus sueños e iba a cumplirlo, en especial porque parecía que necesitaba un largo y tranquilizador abrazo, el detective estaba algo agitado, murmurando algo inentendible, sudando un poco pero por lo demás estaba bien, sus balbuceos se mezclaban con suaves gemidos ahogados, aunque no parecía estar en agonía, John nunca lo había escuchado hablar en sueños, tampoco era que hubiese tenido la oportunidad de dormir junto a él en realidad, aun así no pudo dejar de notar el bulto que se había formado en los pantalones de su compañero, iba a ser un poco incómodo más tarde, cuando estuviera despierto, pero ya vería como saltar del puente cuando llegara el momento, si tan solo Dios fuese lo suficientemente misericordioso como para ahorrarle ese espantoso momento nunca más pediría nada en su vida, a menos que fuera una cosa de vida o muerte.

El doctor optó por leer el periódico que estaba más o menos cerca, solo tuvo que alejarse unos momentos del detective para luego volver y acomodarlo de tal manera que su regazo se convirtió en almohada del castaño, el cual debería despertarse en aproximadamente un par de horas, por el momento el doctor se contentaría con pretender que era un día "normal" mientras leía lo último que había acontecido en Londres.

Después de un poco más que dos horas de sueño inquieto Sherlock estuvo despierto el tiempo suficiente como para ir a su cuarto a encerrarse de nuevo, no mencionó nada sobre sus sueños, no preguntó porque estaba durmiendo en el regazo del rubio y tampoco hizo alguna investigación sobre la humedad en sus ropas inferiores, el doctor agradeció a todas las deidades del mundo por los favores, el castaño simplemente desapareció murmurando algo sobre querer estar solo el resto de la semana y no ser molestado por nada.

En su encierro Sherlock no había hecho nada, solo estar ahí, atrapado en su propia mente, dejando que su proyección de John hiciera lo que quisiera, no podía detenerlo, no tenía ninguna respuesta, no le quedaban opciones, ser víctima en su propia mente era la peor de las torturas, ni Moriarty hubiera podido ponerlo en tan lamentable situación. Afortunadamente la pequeña habitación que le había asignado estaba bastante lejos y no lo tendría vagando por ahí.

— No deberías pensar en otras personas cuando estoy aquí contigo, Sherlock — John _P_ había comentado al mirarlo, el detective entrecerró los ojos, sin decir palabra alguna — Estoy en tu mente, sé lo que estás pensando y cuándo lo haces — se detuvo abruptamente, todavía dentro del cuerpo del detective, aplastándolo con su peso — Si el problema con tu renuencia es Jim Moriarty entonces debería ir personalmente a solucionarlo —

— Tú no puedes seguir destruyendo mi mente de esa manera — él dijo casi sin aliento, desenado zafarse de las correas, pero por mucho que se retorciera las manos, estas no se liberarían.

— Oh pero, Sherlock — ese John sonrió, dándole un suave beso en la comisura de sus labios — Tu mente me pertenece por completo — reanudó sus embestidas de nuevo, salvaje y profundo — Cada pedazo de ella es mía — se estiró un poco, mordiendo el cuello del castaño en el momento que había llegado al orgasmo — No te perdonaré por estar pensando en alguien más cuando estoy aquí — fue lo último que escuchó de él.

Sherlock se despertó con un sobresalto, miró el techo de su habitación, la claridad apenas era notable a través de la ventana, debía de ser temprano o quizás estaba por anochecer, había tenido horas de relativa paz, no importando si el invasor, el John de su mente, lo usaba como… Bueno, iba a dejar la definición en blanco por ahora, lo que destacaba era que no había tenido más movimiento en su palacio mental, solo por ello se había quedado quieto, esperando y dejándolo hacer lo que quisiera, ver a John, el real, a la cara no debería ser sencillo, no obstante para él era relativamente fácil separar al John de su cabeza del John de la realidad, simplemente porque no eran la misma persona, no _representaban_ la misma cosa. El que fueran dos definiciones diferentes para él también iba a quedarse en las nebulosas marañas que no quería categorizar.

Pero no podía seguir así, tenía que hallar una solución, nada de lo que había intentado estaba funcionado, tal vez un enfoque diferente era lo que necesitaba, debía de haber alguien más que pudiese explicar adecuadamente lo que esa pregunta significaba.

Dos días después de que Sherlock se encerrara John estaba pensando en botar esa puerta y forzar a su compañero a comer cuando menos un emparedado o una taza de té, ambas cosas si tenía la oportunidad. No tuvo tiempo de intentarlo, el propio detective había salido de su cuarto, se había bañado y puesto mucho más que decente, dijo que tenía algo que hacer ese día además de ir a supervisar un par de experimentos que tenía por ahí, el doctor no sabía que su compañero tenía experimentos en otros sitios pero, tal vez, era porque serían peligrosos para mantenerse en su casa, por lo que fuera el detective solo se marchó. El doctor se puso en contacto con Molly y Greg para hacerles saber y solicitarles que mantuvieran vigilancia sobre su compañero en caso de cruzárselo.

Parecía poco probable pero ahí estaba, Sherlock Holmes había citado al Director Inspector Lestrade para esa insignificante consulta. No le había dado los detalles, no eran censarios, no le había explicado lo que pasaba en su cabeza, la "entidad conocida por el resto de los mortales como Dios" sabía que Solo Mycroft tenía el intelecto para entender a medias su problema pero dado que él creía que Dios no era real no tenía importancia, por lo tanto solo le proporcionó al inspector un panorama general y simple, tenía una pregunta sencilla y quería una respuesta sencilla y simple.

Así acabaron los dos, tomando un café frente a un parque casi a medio día, como si todo el asunto fuera una mera casualidad. Por supuesto para Lestrade solo significó atragantarse con su café, tratando de entender cómo demonios, de todas las cosas, ese hombre le había ido a preguntar semejante cosa. Ahora sabía que John no exageraba cuando dijo que algo "extraño" pasaba por la cabeza del detective.

— ¿Qué? — estaba ahora limpiándose la boca con su servilleta, preocupado por no ensuciar su traje — Creí que esas cosa no tenían importancia para ti — ese extraño presentimiento de que se estaba metiendo en problemas se hizo más fuerte — Y pensaba que si llegabas a tener dudas al respecto sería John quien lidiaría con ello —

— John no ha sido de ayuda por el momento — dijo en un susurro que esperó nadie más hubiera escuchado — ¿Vas a contestarme o no? No tengo mucho tiempo para perder aquí, tengo cosas que atender, Lestrade —

— Bien, bien, dame un momento — ¿Cómo explicarle de manera que pudiera entenderlo? — El amor no es una cosa, solo para empezar, pero eso ya lo sabes ¿No? — bueno si lo estaba preguntando es porque debería entenderlo de una forma básica, demonios, el doctor debería ser quien lidie con esos problemas.

— Solo responde — dijo con tono irritado, entre más tiempo perdiera más tiempo tenía John _P_ para apoderarse de otro pedazo de su palacio.

— Es difícil de explicar, Sherlock — el inspector respondió tratando de no enojarse con él, por Dios, era como un niño pequeño, oh bueno, quizás si pretendía que se lo explicaba a un niño pequeño funcionara — Mejor dicho no es algo que se pueda explicar, no es una cosa, solo lo sientes — pero ponerle de ejemplo una mascota no era una buena idea, dudaba que el detective realmente pusiera esfuerzo en comprender su comparación — Cuando vez a alguien a quien amas todo se ve diferente, es como ponerle colores a un cuadro en blanco y negro, o hallar una fuente de calor en medio del invierno — su explicación era bastante ambigua pero no sabía cómo más explicárselo — Tu vida es un túnel oscuro y sin direcciones y de pronto una luz deslumbrante, como la de un faro, aparece para señalarte el camino, así se siente — pudo notar el asentimiento del detective, parecía que en algún nivel estaba entendiendo lo que le decía.

— ¿Por qué crees que estaba preguntando por algo de interés romántico y no algo más general? — el inspector debía de estar orgulloso por una vez, aunque el castaño no estaba seguro de exactamente dónde había venido ese reconocimiento suyo hacia Lestrade. Tal vez era el exceso de sueño de los últimos dos días lo que le estaba concediendo ese logro al inspector.

— Eres una persona fría Sherlock, tú no eres cercano a los que te rodean, ni siquiera eras una persona tolerable hasta que _Tu faro_ apareció para iluminarnos a todos — el inspector miró su reloj, como si estuviera a las prisas por llegar a otro lado — Cómo sea, espero haber sido de ayuda — cuando alzó la vista el detective ya se había ido — Y no te preocupes, no le diré a John — susurró aun sabiendo que el castaño no estaba, pero estaba casi seguro de que esa plática era algo como un secreto, una situación que nunca sucedió — Pero le tengo compasión, no debe ser fácil tratar de mantenerse al día con un mocoso —

Lo que Lestrade le había dicho no tenía sentido y al mismo tiempo como que lo tenía, Se había sentido así hacía poco, exactamente así, justo cuando John lo había sostenido hacía un par de días, en ese momento, por primera vez en muchos años se había sentido como que estaba en el lugar correcto, como si todo "encajara" de la manera en la que debía, exactamente como Lestrade había dicho, una luz en medio de la oscuridad que lo estaba guiando.

Pero entonces eso significaba que él…

No, eso no podía ser, debía de ser un error, su cerebro estaba atravesando una crisis, era el estrés o tal vez… Pero estaba seguro de que no era la primera vez que había llegado a esa misma conclusión, ya había pasado antes. No estaba muy claro en su memoria, lo cual era bastante extraño, seguramente se acordaría de algo así, no era una cosa que pudiese olvidar así como así. Excepto quizás…

Pero una llamada de teléfono interrumpió su pensamiento, era Lestrade, habían hallado un cuerpo en una habitación de hotel, no sería nada importante o extravagante a excepción de que la mujer muerta tenía un portarretratos plateado, con el nombre de la hijastra desaparecida y la marca de un beso con lápiz labial rojo en el cristal. No iba a llamar a John esta vez, no solo por el tiempo, necesitaba un poco de espacio para respirar sin él y poner en orden sus pensamientos, pero el trabajo siempre había sido lo primero, siempre.

En la escena del crimen habían muchas cosas que los detectives no podían ver, nada nuevo en realidad, el marco plateado era algo notable y deliberado, un mensaje, solo que no había dicho mensaje a la vista, no habían notas en el cadáver, nada inusual pintado en las paredes, tenía que haber algo en algún sitio. Miró a la víctima de nuevo, una mujer joven, en sus mediados de los veinte, soltera y con gusto por lo sadomasoquista, eso apuntaba a La Mujer mirara como lo mirara ¿Cómo sabía que era sadomasoquista? Bueno, los pocos libros que estaban ocultos a simple vista de manera obvia mezclados con sus otros libros en la cama, esta mujer era especialmente atraída por los amarres, las marcas rojas en sus tobillos, brazos y cuello decían mucho pero ese collar de cuero que estaba al fondo de su maleta indicaba algo más que un placer, ella sentía que debía ser sometida ¿Cómo sabía que había un collar con una cadena en el fondo de su maleta? No podía creer que las preguntas de Lestrade fueran tan estúpidas ¡Si no le creía podía ir a revisarlo él mismo!

Ella había muerto asfixiada, pero el asesino había usado sus propias manos, grandes, un hombre alto, fuerte, que tuvo cuidado de no dañar mucho la piel, no veía significado ahí, no obstante los del hotel habían dicho que ningún hombre había acompañado a esa mujer al interior del hotel, ella se había hospedado apenas el día anterior, había pagado la cuota de quince días y llevaba varias maletas con ella. Era un misterio pequeño, solo tenía que hallar el mensaje.

Tenía que haber algo, el cadáver tenía doce horas de fallecimiento aproximadamente, pero había ingresado al hotel a las tres de la mañana, y puesto que no pasaban de las doce del día no podía ser como decían. Ella ya estaba muerta cuando llegó al hotel o bien lo que vieron ingresar fue un fantasma, pero él no creía en los fantasmas. Había otra explicación, ella y La Mujer tenían características casi idénticas, pero tenía que comprobarlo.

¿Por qué habían seleccionado ese hotel para asesinar a alguien? Mejor dicho, para dejar un cadáver. ¿Qué tenía ese lugar de particular? Un solo vistazo a la puerta y luego a la víctima le dijo lo que necesitaba.

EL cuarto veintiuno, se ubica en el segundo piso, como lo describía el número ordinario, en donde hallaron el cuerpo de B. Laurens. Quitando los datos sobrantes había obtenido un mensaje.

La Mujer en el 221 B cerca de las tres de la mañana.

¿Qué había dicho John antes?

"_La señora Hudson me comentó que una rata había entrado a su departamento, le pareció curioso que solo se comiera un tipo de pan, pero le preocupa que pueda anidar por ahí e infestar el edificio. Iba a llamar al exterminador, pero al parecer la rata se fue porque no volvió a encontrar los rastros de pan en el piso_"

Pero John nunca mencionó que la señora Hudson hallara pan comido, solo había encontrado los rastros de pan en el piso. Un camino. Tenía que ir de vuelta a Baker Street, tenía que averiguar a dónde llevaba ese camino y, por sobre todas las cosas, tenía que evitar que La mujer y John coincidieran en el mismo punto nuevamente.

Por su puesto el mismo Sherlock no tenía idea de porque esa repentina urgencia de mantenerlos aparte, lo único importante era que lo conseguiría sin importar cómo.

* * *

Sí, lo sé, estaban esperando más lemon, pero creo que habrán notado que no los hago mucho, eso simplemente porque es "tedioso" y me gustaría más que lo lean por la historia que por los lemon, en todo caso abriré una votación ¿Cuántos lectores quieren un lemon en esta historia? Si llegan a ser suficientes entonces escribiré uno especial como agradecimiento (sí, suena ilógico desde este punto de vista, pero si leyeron esto es porque están haciendo un esfuerzo ¿No?) Todos los niños buenos merecen premio ; ) ¿Y cuantos serán suficientes? Bueno eso depende de ustedes.

¿Alguien me regalaría una imagen de Genos (OPM)? Soy un Saitama y necesito fotos de él (jejejejeje)

Gracias por leer.


	8. Chapter 8 Respuesta

Aquí seguimos, capítulo 8 y yo que creía que solo serían 3 o 4…

Ya saben, lo pongo por si hace falta, nada me pertenece.

* * *

Respuesta VIII

Arreglar su encuentro no iba a ser fácil, su primer problema iba a ser deshacerse de John, no sabía cómo iba a lograrlo pero tenía que hacerse. Tenía que concentrarse, mantenerse en el pensamiento del trabajo, primero era averiguar por qué motivo _ella_ podría querer verlo, ¿Qué podría querer? Seguramente le dejó alguna pista que estaba pasando por alto debido a las distracciones que _él_ estaba causando en su mente. No tenía tiempo para pensar en eso ahora, debía de darse prisa, hablar con Mycroft, hacer un par de llamadas y mandar lejos a la señora Hudson por una noche también.

Lestrade lo llamó repetidas veces sin resultado, ese hermano pequeño de Holmes era su dolor de cabeza, había días que lo único que de verdad quería era golpearlo pero había días peores, como el presente, en que estaba muy preocupado por ese idiota y eso hacía que su dolor de cabeza empeorara, seguramente se retiraría antes de tiempo por su culpa, eso si no le daba un derrame antes o algo así. Greg notificó a John de la situación y le pidió que si el detective le decía algo de lo que había encontrado se lo notificara, no sabía qué demonios estaba pasando pero no iba a dejar a un asesino suelto vagando libremente por las calles de Londres.

Mycroft escuchó pacientemente lo que su hermano menor le estaba diciendo, al menos lo intentó, no sabía que se traía entre manos, que esa mujer estuviera con vida no le sorprendía, no dejaba de ser algo indignante e inquietante. Bueno, si Sherlock quería hacer las cosas de esa forma estaba bien, sería él quien tuviera que lidiar con el Doctor. Pero al mayor de los Holmes era otra cosa lo que le preocupaba, la salud de Sherlock estaba peligrando, durante esa semana de encierro aprendió algo muy importante de su hermano, ya no eran solo las sospechas, ayudarlo en este punto sería imposible, por eso había recurrido a este método arriesgado, pero Sherlock era tan necio. La siguiente vez dudaba que mantenerlo aislado por una semana fuera una opción, la próxima vez quizás lo único que podrían hacer fuera encerrarlo en un manicomio ¿Cuánto más de su mente necesitaba perder su joven hermano para darse cuenta de que no tenía opción? Su corazón y su mente ya habían decidido por él, su necedad solo lo orillarían a enloquecer.

Al llegar a su departamento se comportó normal, como si nada hubiera pasado y le solicitó a John ir a ver a Molly, ella tenía algo que él necesitaba pero quería descansar un poco antes de seguir con lo que había hallado del caso y le prometió al buen doctor que le contaría cuando volviera. El pobre John no sabía que todo era una trampa para que los hombres de Mycroft lo desaparecieran un rato. Desaparecer a la señora Hudson hubiera requerido de más esfuerzo del que quería emplear y pensó que en tanto _ella_ no saliera y no fuera vista por su casera no habría problema. La espera sería tediosa sin nada mejor que hacer. Para su afortunada desgracia la proyección de John también había decidido que sería muy aburrido esperar todas esas horas sin algo en que entretenerse.

Sherlock abrió los ojos para hallarse en el primer cuarto, la decoración había cambiado nuevamente, las paredes estaban en un tono ocre bastante claro, no había más cadenas ni correas, había una lámpara de araña bastante elegante y antigua, las velas tenían un tono dorado también. John _P_ estaba caminando hacia él, parecía estar tranquilo, vestía nuevamente con uno de esos suéteres y un pantalón vaquero bastante cómodo a la vista, Sherlock no podía dejar de mirarlo analíticamente, parecía muy diferente de la proyección que lo apresaba y dominaba por la fuerza para tener sexo, eso lo estaba confundiendo mucho más que la última vez.

— No tienes de que preocuparte por ahora, Sherlock, tendremos tiempo para seguir con nuestras fiestas sexuales y tus fantasías de ser atado y sodomizado — extendió su mano para acariciar suavemente uno de los pómulos del detective.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo? — no podía evitar ser sigiloso, ese _John_ era más peligroso e intimidante cuando estaba tranquilo, porque no sabía que esperar de él.

— Ahora qué sabes, porque sé que _lo sabes_, sobre lo que la respuesta _real _a mi pregunta es — el detective trató de decir algo pero _John_ cubrió su boca con dos de sus dedos, evitando que pudiera rebatirlo — Voy a darte una pequeña tregua, quiero que pienses en esto, quiero que lo consideres verdaderamente, porque la siguiente vez que nos veamos — se acercó para susurrarle al oído — Me voy a llevar otro pedazo de tu cordura si tu respuesta no me gusta — le dio un suave beso en la mejilla, alejándose de él lentamente — Y esta vez será una pieza grande, Víctor, Irene y Lestrade no son suficientes —

— ¿De qué estás hablando? —las ideas que le veían a la cabeza ahora no le gustaban, estaba seguro de que eso tenía un sentido profundo, algo en lo más escondido de su mente estaba pasando y no estaba bien, mejor dicho, estaba peor de lo que había considerado.

— Tú eres el arquitecto y señor de tu palacio mental, entonces… ¿Por qué tengo el control absoluto de ellos, sus espacios y, más importante, porque tengo control sobre de ti? Piénsalo Sherlock — por unos breves segundos los ojos azules habían cambiado de color a un matiz verde muy particular — Nos veremos pronto — y con eso desapareció y Sherlock se dio cuenta de que había vuelto al mundo "real". Era momento de hablar con ella.

La Mujer, tal como su nombre lo indicaba, era el epítome femenino de la sensualidad a la vista, todos sus movimientos, el tono de su voz, la forma en la que lo miraba, incluso Sherlock podía entender que ella era una pieza única, retorcida, de arte en carne y hueso. Un peligro inminente sin duda alguna.

Ella necesitaba un favor, de los grandes, al parecer se había topado con algunas personas con cierto tipo de influencia y poder, ella necesitaba encontrar a una cierta persona, un médico cirujano, para terminar con sus tratos con esas personas influyentes. Por supuesto Sherlock no podía creerle todo lo que ella decía, pero iba a tomar ese trabajo _por ella_. La mujer presionaba otras cosas en su cabeza, excitaba ciertos tipos de procesamiento que ninguna otra persona podía tocar, ella era una competencia, una carnada y un depredador, ella iba a pagarle cualquier cantidad que él pidiera o traería cualquier objeto de valor que él quisiera, como pago por ese trabajo. Por supuesto, también podía pagarle de otras _maneras_, había puesto una sonrisa que destellaba con picardía refinada mientras le sostenía la mirada, a pesar de todas las cosas pasadas ella sabía cómo jalar la correa elegantemente para hacerlo sentir incómodo, aunque él se comportó lo suficiente estoico como para no dejárselo notar.

No significaba que ella no lo supiera.

Llegó el amanecer y Sherlock estaba sentado en el sofá, La Mujer se había ido hacía rato. Él no estaba haciendo nada en particular, solo estaba esperando, después de todo John _P_ sólo le había dado una pequeña tregua para que pudiera hablar con ella sin complicaciones. Había pensado en todo lo que su proyección de John le había dicho, en la forma en la que se había estado sintiendo. Todo tenía un patrón, había pasado antes por todo eso, pero sus desvaríos habían sido menos notorios. Lo repasó un par de veces y llegó al mismo resultado ¿Cuánto tiempo quedaría?

Sherlock cerró los ojos y se relajó, necesitaría toda su fuerza de voluntad para poder concretar lo que tenía que hacer, él sabía, estaba muy consiente de saber, que solo estaba comprando tiempo, tarde o temprano ya no le quedaría nada a que aferrarse y John sería el único que tuviera que sufrir y no quería eso. Unos pasos se oían a la distancia, zapatos de vestir, sin duda alguna, tacones, botas militares, todas las pisadas se mezclaban entre sí.

Frente a él se detuvo John, un hombre rubio vestido con su uniforme militar, una mirada severa, se trataba de la proyección del hombre que estaba dispuesto a morir o matar, detrás de él iban tres personas, amarradas de manos y entre sí en una cadena, como si fueran prisioneros, los tres tenían una bolsa blanca de tela en la cabeza, los tres se hincaron en el suelo detrás de _John_, con la cabeza inclinada hacia el piso, eran solo sacrificios.

— Hola Sherlock — la voz segura y confiada, éste _John_ sin duda sabía lo que quería y no iba a perder la oportunidad de obtenerlo, incluso si era por la fuerza — Pensé que nos veríamos en esta situación un poco más tarde, esto demuestra que tengo razón ¿No crees? — el detective se quedó callado, esperando, los dos lo sabían, era momento de hacer _la pregunta_ — ¿Qué es el Amor? —

— Eres tú — esta vez Sherlock estaba seguro de que estaba en lo correcto — Siempre has sido la respuesta pero yo no podía verlo — lo cual era frustrante y aterrador por igual — Tú no deberías de existir, solo eres una distracción — el cuarto lentamente estaba cambiando a otro lugar, era un pequeño espacio dentro de un taxi, después fue la parte trasera de una ambulancia y se trasformando rápidamente en varios lugares de sus recuerdos, pero él sabía que la raíz de todos ellos estaban en el taxi.

— Eso es correcto — el doctor sonrió y su silueta cambió para adquirir la forma de alguien más, ahora los dos se miraban a los ojos, Sherlock sentado en el sofá y su proyección de pie frente a él — Así como sabes que esto no terminará bien para ti — no era una amenaza, era un hecho — Este sentimiento es una distracción, es perjudicial y solo te hace vulnerable, ya hablamos de eso antes… ¿Qué escusa vas a poner ahora? — el sonido del avanzar de las agujas de un gran reloj estaban sonando por detrás de la proyección, los muros estaban comenzando a temblar.

— Es por el bien de John, él no es homosexual y todo esto — dijo refiriéndose a sus sentimientos por el doctor — Solo lo va a mortificar, por su propio bien y el mío, tú no debes existir — lo decía con mucha seguridad, pero al mismo tiempo le dolía tener que admitirlo.

— Tú eres el único que puede decidirlo, pero tienes que darme algo a cambio, yo no desapareceré solo porque así lo quieres —ya estaba más que comprobado — ¿A quién me darás esta vez? — los tres arrodillados detrás de él alzaron la cabeza, como si pudiesen verlo a través de la tela blanca — La habitación de Mycroft es bastante espaciosa —

— No — los ojos de Sherlock habían enrojecido ligeramente, era doloroso tener que pasar por esto _otra vez_.

— ¿La base de tu procesamiento lógico es mucho sacrificio para mí? ¿Los sentimientos valen tan poco para Sherlock Holmes? — no hacía falta contestarle a su proyección — Las opciones que quedan no son muchas, tienes pocos allegados o conocidos — menos de diez en realidad — Jim Moriarty —

— A él menos que a nadie — no, si le permitía tener ese lugar estaba seguro de que todo su palacio colapsaría, Moriarty representaba el reto a perder, la locura, la ambición y era, irónicamente, la base más fuerte de su amor por John, John hubiese muerto por él y no podía permitirse perder el control sobre esos recuerdos

— ¿Qué vas a ofrecerme entonces? —

— Molly Hooper — ella representaba algo importante para él ahora, era su amiga y alguien confiable, leal. Era un sacrificio que seguramente costaría más trabajo de sobrellevar a la larga, pero… Ya le había dado a Víctor, a La Mujer y, con tal de ganar tiempo, a Lestrade.

— La adorable Molly — ella ingresó, andando despacio — Vas a tener un nuevo lugar — él le colocó la bolsa en la cabeza y le amarró las manos, mandándola con los tres que estaban a su espalda — Yo no desapareceré solo porque lo quieras, un descuido, una ráfaga de luz, entre las sombras, volveré de cualquier forma —

— Esta vez me aseguraré de que no — Sherlock movió las paredes de su palacio, el cual había dejado de moverse, todo había vuelto a la calma — No me enamoraré de nuevo — cerró el cuarto, el cual despareció de su vista, dejando un pasillo largo en su lugar, las habitaciones de los cuatro sacrificios estaban en su sitio, pero estaban cerrados, borrar sus sentimientos por John, cada vez, estaba resultando más difícil, había sido la cuarta vez que lo hacía y necesitaba poner un candado para mantenerlos ocultos, bajo la sombra de alguien más a quien apreciara, pero no contó con que podía usar esos recuerdos reprimidos en su contra, ahora se escudaba con sus amigos y más tarde ¿Qué haría si esta no era suficiente? No, él sabía que no lo sería.

Solo tendría unos días, tal vez semanas, lo único que podría salvarlo, tal vez, sería superar esos estúpidos sentimientos por John de una vez por todas y seguir adelante con su vida.

Para cuando John llegó Sherlock estaba durmiendo en el sofá, y decidió no despertarlo. Su plática con Mycroft había sido _perturbadora_, el mayor de los Holmes le había dicho que el detective estaba atravesando una crisis "crónica", era algo que borraba de sus recuerdos pero con el tiempo volvía a aparecer y seguiría pasando hasta que Sherlock lo superara o se alejara de la causa, pero Mycroft nunca mencionó cual era la "causa" de esto.

Por lo que John tomó la única decisión sensata, vigilar a su compañero a sol y sombra, el hermano mayor había sido muy claro sobre el problema que más le preocupaba, la cordura del menor estaba peligrando, porque Sherlock no era como el resto de las personas y este "fallo" en su mente iba a dejarlo loco si no lograba ayudarlo…

John asumió la responsabilidad, ya lo había perdido una vez, no lo perdería de nuevo… Verlo ahí, durmiendo profundamente movía cosas en su pecho que no había sentido hacía un largo tiempo, le gustaría poder abrazarlo todo el tiempo, sosteniéndolo para mantenerlo a salvo del resto del mundo. John sabía que no ere homosexual, pero Sherlock era la única persona que había conocido que despertaba esos sentimientos, lo quería como a su amigo, lo amaba como aun hermano o eso es lo que se había dicho, porque sabía que sus sentimientos y preocupaciones iban más allá. En su corazón sabía que no solo mataría o moriría por él, incluso estaba dispuesto a dejar que el mundo se cayera a pedazos si con eso lo mantenía a salvo.

— Tú no tienes idea de lo que le haces a las personas, Sherlock — murmuró para sí mismo, a pesar de lo antipático y grosero que podía ser, Molly, Lestrade, la señora Hudson, todos habían caído por su encanto único y aunque eran diferentes formas de quererlo, él y Molly no podían dejar de mirarlo con adoración, únicamente por lo brillante que era y él, personalmente, se sentía responsable de proteger a ese corazón roto que Sherlock dejaba ver accidentalmente en los momentos que pensaba que no lo miraba.

John se inclinó sobre el detective, dándole un suave beso en la frente, deseando que se recuperara pronto. Se fue a la cocina, ya casi era hora del almuerzo y si no tenían nada en la nevera tendría que ir a comprar algo para comer.

Sherlock abrió los ojos, cuando supo que John estaba lo suficientemente retirado, John Watson le había dado un beso ¿Cómo debería de tomarse eso? Estaba confundido.

En ese momento él ignoraba todo el problema, porque ya había sido _borrado_ de su memoria, pero estaba seguro de que había oído a alguien haciéndole una pregunta.

_"¿Qué es el Amor?"_

Pensaría en esos raros acontecimientos más tarde, por ahora tendría que apurarse a dar con el cirujano que La Mujer necesitaba encontrar y resolver todo el misterio que ella se traía entre manos antes de que alguien saliera herido.

* * *

Sí, ustedes podrían decir ¿Qué? ¡Pero si solo volvimos al principio! Y sí, yo podría dejarlo como el final abierto que es y que todos se queden con el sentimiento de que pudo haber sido más.

Pero no soy _tan_ cruel. El capítulo 9 marca un nuevo principio en la meta, y nos centraremos más en el mundo Real y en John, sus sentimientos y en como Sherlock debe lidiar con esos impulsos involuntarios, porque le beso que John le dio ha abierto una puerta que Sherlock no sabía que existía. Y La Mujer también tendrá mucho que decir al respecto, aunque su aparición será breve para no molestar a nadie.

Nos vemos en la siguiente.


	9. Chapter 9 Hechos

Aquí seguimos, capítulo 9 y es momento de comenzar el final de esta historia, tal vez debería decir posible final, porque no sé cuánto me va a llevar realmente.

Ya saben, lo pongo por si hace falta, nada me pertenece.

Y por si se lo están preguntando, sí, Sherlock ha "borrado" de su memoria sus sentimientos por John antes, es por eso que la proyección de John existe sin embargo, en el capítulo pasado les di un guiño de quien es realmente él, pero sigamos con la historia…

Y yo debí subir esto ayer, pero el capítulo no estaba quedando como quería y pues tuve que corregir eso que no me gustó.

* * *

IX

"Hechos"

John estaba trabajando en su blog, pretendiendo que no estaba vigilando los movimientos de su compañero, otra vez, estaba seguro de que había algo diferente en él desde el día anterior, pero no podía poner el dedo en el renglón correcto, el moreno estaba un poco distante, es decir, más de lo normal. Se quedaba mirando a la nada por solo unos minutos y luego comenzaba su andar errático, cualquiera diría que era lo normal para él, pero no, Sherlock solía mirar a la nada por horas, no por minutos, eso es lo que estaba mal, lo que fuera que estaba inquietándolo debía de ser problemático. Podría ser ese asesinato y _probable_ secuestro en la casa de Irene Adler lo que lo inquietaba, el caso seguía sin resolver y no habían tenido más pistas.

Claro que John no tenía idea de que Sherlock ya había resuelto ese asunto, era algo simple, las dos mujeres mataron al hombre para poder fugarse, el caso solo había sido una manera de llamar su atención para que La Mujer tuviera contacto con él, así como el asesinato de B. Laurens en aquel hotel, el cual era simple, la mujer había entrado al lugar con el cadáver en una maleta, solo lo dejó ahí y luego salió por una de las ventanas para fugarse, dejando toda la evidencia atrás, no podía, ni quería explicarle a Lestrade de que iba todo ese rollo pero si el inspector no quería considerar su respuesta porque no era lo suficientemente creíble era solo su problema.

Sherlock enfocó todo su conocimiento y habilidad para saber en dónde se había metido ese cirujano, las últimas veinticuatro horas había estado pensando en las posibilidades y solo realizó una salida, un paseo bastante corto, nada, no tenía nada. Pero no era lo que lo tenía inquieto, de hecho en realidad era una de las cosas que estaban más lejos de sus pensamientos.

John le había besado en la frente, a partir de ese momento las cosas en su cabeza habían comenzado a ir en direcciones opuestas ¿Qué significaba un beso en la frente? Él no estaba del todo seguro pero lo podía resumir en algo simple, se besa en la frente a aquellas personas por las que uno se preocupa verdaderamente, él ya sabía que John lo consideraba algo importante, entonces ¿Qué significaba John para él? Ese tipo de "vacío" que se asentó en la boca de su estómago no era agradable, el doctor era alguien muy importante para él, muy, muy importante, no quería pensar en ponerle una "etiqueta" a esos sentimientos, o lo que fuera que se llamaran. Tenía que encontrar al cirujano y ¿Por qué tenía que hacer esto por La Mujer? Su decisión de ayudarla había sido forzada por sus sentimientos hacia ella ¿No es así? ¿Era importante? No, no podía perder el enfoque ahora, el trabajo viene primero, todo lo demás viene después… Pero seguro que podía pensar en alguna manera de equilibrar lo que estaba haciendo con la forma en la que se sentía, al menos podía tratar. Si de verdad John tenía algún tipo se sentimiento hacia él tenía que descubrirlo, solo mirarlo no sería suficiente, no esta vez. Especialmente con esa voz molestando en el fondo de su mente.

John terminó de escribir y se giró para ver a Sherlock, pero el detective ya se había ido a su habitación, el rubio estaba más preocupado ahora, no importa lo que Mycroft dijera, era muy obvio que algo malo estaba pasando, quizás no _malo_ pero si algo muy grave. Tal inquietud no era normal, y eso que John estaba considerando toda la locura que Sherlock era capaz de demostrar. Esto estaba en lo más alto de la escala.

Sherlock se tomó un momento para respirar y relajarse, contrario a lo que otros pudiesen pensar él era perfectamente capaz de hacerlo e incluso meditar, fue una de las cosas básicas que había aprendido en algún momento de su rehabilitación forzada. Primero tenía que poner orden en sus pensamientos dispersos, después se enfocaría en su trabajo. Se sentó sobre la cama, con las piernas cruzadas y respiró despacio, dejando que todo a su alrededor desapareciera.

Su palacio mental estaba bien, todo en su lugar, bien… No todo. El no recordaba haber dejado un pasillo en donde se supone que había una puerta. ¿En qué lugar se encontraba? Era la parte destinada a "resguardar" sus impresiones de John, era una de las partes más aisladas de su memoria, más cuidadas, de las pocas que no borraba por muy viejos que estos "archivos" fueran.

— Esta es la primera vez — la proyección de John estaba ahí, parado justo delante de la puerta, Sherlock inclinó la cabeza muy ligeramente hacia la derecha — No creí que me escucharías tan pronto —

— ¿Escucharte? — algo no estaba bien, mejor dicho, algo estaba muy mal con su cabeza, más de lo acostumbrado, era natural que las proyecciones conservaran similitudes con las "_versiones"_ del mundo real, pero… Esto era _diferente_, ésta no se parecía a John en lo absoluto.

— Claro, Sherlock — este _John_ sonrió brillantemente como el real, pero _diferente_ — ¿Sabes lo que es el _Amor_? —

— … — entrecerró los ojos, el detective estaba seguro de que el problema aquí no era lo que parecía estar mirando, esto era una especie de "virus" que estaba infectando su palacio mental, pero eso era imposible — Tú no puedes estar aquí —

— Sí, me lo dijiste antes, cuatro veces en realidad — _John_ parecía estar disfrutando de la situación, el doctor nunca se divertía a costa del problema de otras personas, Sherlock sabía eso, esa proyección estaba mal — Algo debió de pasar para que vinieras a mí y no al revés ¿Qué hiciste, Sherlock? — y en ese momento sonaba como Mycroft, era escalofriante.

— Desaparece — con un solo ademán de su mano disipó ese pasillo, junto con todo lo que estaba en él, ahora podía ver la puerta que originalmente había puesto ahí, seguía cerrada, protegida. Miró cautelosamente hacia todos lados, ya había pasado por esto antes, según la información que su mente arrojó, ya había sucedido _cuatro_ veces antes, pero no tenía registro de nada de eso.

Finalmente estaba enloqueciendo más allá de lo razonable, él estaba seguro de que no era así pero… No, siempre debía de seguir la evidencia, lo real, nada de especulaciones. De pronto unos golpes comenzaron a sonar, procedían de todas direcciones, las paredes de su palacio se estremecieron ligeramente, el sonido se iba acercando, parecía… Parecía que algo, _alguien_, se iba abriendo paso por la fuerza a través de muros o puertas, rompiéndolas violentamente. Él fijó su vista en la puerta que resguardaba el lugar que había creado para John, el ruido provenía de ahí… Estaba cada vez más cerca, a solo unos "pocos pasos" de llegar a él.

Sherlock abrió los ojos repentinamente, John estaba tocando la puerta de su cuarto insistentemente, informándole que tenía que salir de inmediato, tenían un cliente.

Se trataba de un joven rubio que aseguraba que en su casa había un fantasma que estaba asesinando a su familia lentamente, había iniciado unos cuatro años atrás con su abuelo y luego los hermanos de éste, luego, hacía unos seis meses, el mayor de sus tíos estaba muerto, Sherlock había mirado críticamente al chico, no parecía interesado en el caso, a pesar de que el chico insistió en que era su abuelo fallecido el que estaba cometiendo los crímenes, todos lo habían visto en el asesinato de su tío.

El detective estuvo tentado a decir que no, el caso no le ofrecía nada nuevo, seguramente alguien se estaba haciendo pasar por el muerto y cometió los crímenes. No, el caso era aburrido, la policía seguramente lo resolvería en algún momento. Pero unas palabras dichas por el hombre joven llamaron su atención. "La maldición de la Ardilla", que hasta sonaba ridículo, pero la historia era algo así, cuando sus abuelos se conocieron una ardilla roja fue la casusa de que sucediera y el día en que se casaron esa misma ardilla estuvo presente, él no sabía porque sus abuelos lo llamaban una maldición o que tenía que ver con la ardilla roja, pero en su lecho de muerte, su abuelo, había dicho que la ardilla volvería a llevárselos a todos ellos.

Bueno, sonaba lo bastante loco y descabellado como para darle una oportunidad. John estaba intrigado pero realmente no pensó que Sherlock tomaría ese misterio para resolver, ya que tenían su buena cuenta de "asesinos fantasma" entre sus aventuras. Se veía mejor que antes, sí, pero una recaída podrá darse durante el viaje, por lo que el doctor se aseguraría de llevar lo necesario para atenderlo en caso de que pasara, como unos tranquilizantes y también el número de Mycroft en marcación rápida, por si acaso.

El joven salió de su departamento muy agradecido, indicando que haría los arreglos para que pudieran viajar a su pueblo, porque por supuesto que estas cosas solo pasaban en los pueblos, nunca en el corazón de Londres. Sherlock miró al joven irse desde la ventana, con mucha cautela, había algo en él que no le gustaba, no de él en sí, más bien fue el reflejo de él en su mente. Había escuchado claramente la voz de John en su cabeza y eso había sido inquietante.

"_Tú sabes, Sherlock, yo iría a ayudarlo aunque tú no fueras, el joven es bastante lindo, tiene unas facciones muy tiernas y esos ojos… Es alguien con quien yo definitivamente saldría"_

No, él se negaba a creerlo, eso solo estaba en su cabeza, no era real. Sin embargo la repentina realización de que _podría_ ser cierto fue lo que lo hizo cambiar de opinión ¿Por qué el John de su cabeza estaba diciendo eso? ¿Qué de importante tenía ese chico como para disparar ese tipo de variantes en su mente? Era otro tipo de misterio que tenía que resolver, especialmente ahora que sabía que había algo que había estado borrando, _varias vece_s, de sus recuerdos.

John solo miró a Sherlock atentamente, no sabía por qué pero casi podía asegurar que su compañero no había notado que ese joven que se había retirado no era un hombre sino una mujer, una joven mujer vestida de varón, ya sea que fuera o no transexual o quizás porque creía que así estaba protegiendo su identidad, fue un "disfraz" muy bueno, de hecho bastante convincente, John solo lo había notado porque cuando ella estaba esperando se había quitado el saco que portaba, dejando ver las suaves curvas de unos senos pequeños a través de esa camisa casi transparente, de lo contrario nunca lo habría notado.

Se prepararon para el ese mismo día, la señora Hudson se había despedido de ellos alegremente, deseándoles lo mejor. No tardaron mucho en llegar, el pueblo era pequeño y algo tétrico, pero no tan remoto. Eran casi las dos de la mañana cuando estuvieron en la vieja casa de su anfitrión, quien los recibió son su madre y, aunque la casa no era pequeña ciertamente toda su familia estaba ahí, John y Sherlock tendrían que compartir una habitación, al menos por esa noche.

No vieron a nadie más de la familia porque ya todos estaban durmiendo, pero el "joven" que fue por ellos los ayudó con sus maletas, instalándolos en una de las habitaciones que daban hacia el patio de la residencia, había poca iluminación en el exterior y si algo o alguien se acercaba por ese lado nadie lo notaria de inmediato, muy "conveniente" para este fantasma sin duda.

— Lo siento mucho si no tenemos nada más que ofrecerles — el "chico" les había dicho con su voz ligeramente ronca — Pero por el momento solo tenemos una cama, al amanecer podremos acomodarlos en un cuarto más grande — "él" dejó las maletas cerca de una esquina — Espero que descansen bien, caballeros — dicho eso el "chico" se retiró.

— Bueno, es hora de dormir entonces — John comentó, mirando el colchón, era matrimonial por lo que tendrían algo de espacio, pero ellos _nunca_ habían compartido tanta intimidad antes — ¿Lado izquierdo o lado derecho? — él solo quería hacer las cosas más fáciles, no necesitaban agregarle tensión a un hombre que podía fácilmente irse por la borda, Mycroft lo mataría si algo le pasaba a Sherlock, que demonios, él mismo no se perdonaría si algo de lo que hiciera o dijera le provocaba una recaída.

— No importa — Sherlock dijo casi distraídamente, seguía mirando hacia el exterior a través de la ventana, buscando alguna cosa, tendría que ir a investigar un par de cosas sin que nadie se enterara, de preferencia.

— Necesitas dormir, Sherlock — el doctor dijo entre dientes, comenzando a enojarse, no había dormido en horas y eso estaba poniéndolo de mal humor.

— Tú puedes dormir, John. Sabes que no puedo dormir durante un caso — estaba seguro de que si iba a ese lugar encontraría cosas fuera de lo usual, pero aun no tenía todos los hechos, aún faltaba escuchar lo que el resto de la familia pensaba y sabía de esta supuesta "maldición".

El doctor soltó un pequeño gruñido y se fue al lado izquierdo de la cama, si el detective quería quedarse despierto, bien por él. No pasó mucho tiempo para que Sherlock mirara a John contemplativamente, necesitaba entender que estaba pasando y John era una parte del rompecabezas.

Esperó a que el rubio durmiera relajadamente, su respiración era profunda y lenta, John había caído dormido más rápido de lo esperado, lo cual favoreció sus intenciones. El detective se acercó despacio a John, sin dejar de observar su rostro, buscando el más mínimo indicio de que fuera a despertarse, no ocurrió. Se quedó a su lado por unos minutos, pasando su mano derecha sobre el cabello de John, despejando su frente con mucho cuidado. Se inclinó sobre de él, besando su frente, suave, sutil, él solo… No lograba comprender como un gesto tan simple podía transmitir tanto. Cuando John había besado su frente había sentido algo que no recordaba podía sentir.

Ahora era algo similar, no lo llamaría pacífico pero estaba muy cerca.

_"¿Qué es el amor, Sherlock?_"

Él había oído esa pregunta varias veces antes y su respuesta nunca parecía ser la correcta, eso no podía ser importante, el "amor" solo era un obstáculo, un fallo, error humano. Un error que conllevaba a más errores y… Al mirar a John tan cerca, sus largas pestañas, sentir su reparación tranquila, mirar ese semblante sereno ¿Amar era un error verdaderamente? Querer proteger a alguien a toda costa no podía estar mal ¿O sí lo estaba? Desear que nada malo le ocurriera a este hombre en particular era un obstáculo para su pensamiento lógico, porque las cosas malas ocurren todo el tiempo a cualquier persona, no había nadie que pudiera eludir la muerte para siempre, o los huesos rotos, ni tampoco el dolor de la separación de los seres amados… Amar era un problema para quien ponía su trabajo primero.

_"¿Qué es el amor, Sherlock?_"

Pero por John él podía dejar el trabajo después, sin pensarlo siquiera. Si se tratara de salvar a John él estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que hiciera falta, incluso matar o _morir_. Todo por el bien este hombre. Únicamente por él. Podría vivir sin mirarlo el resto de su vida, sin escuchar su voz, saber que estaría a salvo era suficiente ¿Verdad?

_"¿Qué es el amor, Sherlock?_"

Sherlock cerró los ojos lentamente, sin pensar en lo que estaba haciendo. Inclinó su cabeza ligeramente, dejando que su mano derecha se posara en el rostro de John con suavidad.

_"¿Qué es el amor, Sherlock?_"

Y sus labios rozaron los labios del John tiernamente, un suave toque casto para demostrarle su afecto al hombre que dormía. Sherlock abrió los ojos apenas lo suficiente como para los ojos cerrados del rubio, en ese momento no existía el resto del mundo, solo ellos… Y su corazón comenzó a latir más y más rápido a cada segundo, él conocía esta sensación, como cuando había viajado en taxi con John la primera vez, cuando supo que éste hombre era diferente del resto. Como cuando mató al taxista para salvarlo, pero entonces él no tenía idea de que significaban toda esa mezcla de sensaciones.

Como cuando Moriarty le tendió una trampa en la piscina y John, el siempre noble y dispuesto John, estuvo dispuesto a morir para salvarlo. En ese momento su mundo se desdibujó y tomó un nuevo orden en su cabeza.

Sherlock cerró el espacio entre ellos de nuevo, presionando con más fuerza sus labios contra los de John.

* * *

Y espero que les haya gustado, aún falta ver un poco más de acción, pronto, pronto.

Gracias por leer.


	10. Chapter 10 Un momento para después

Aquí seguimos y nada me pertenece, ya saben.

* * *

X

"Un momento para después"

Sherlock se alejó de John, lentamente. Sin dejar de mirarlo, deseaba tanto que se despertara y le hablara y al mismo tiempo esa idea lo aterrorizaba. Se fue a su lado de la cama, sin cambiarse siquiera, le dio la espalda al doctor y pretendió que iba a dormirse.

Esa voz en su cabeza no se callaba, no sabía cómo contestar la pregunta, no quería saber por qué algo en su cabeza le estaba preguntando, para empezar. Sherlock cerró los ojos, tratando de no pensar, ya había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que se sintió tan desesperado ¿Qué era ese dolor que estaba sintiendo? Las emociones eran tan inútiles, por supuesto que él sabía, _lo sabía_, pero no quería pensar en ello, solo lo haría peor.

John abrió los ojos y miró fijamente al frente, sin moverse, incluso su respiración se detuvo por unos segundos, era increíble que Sherlock no lo hubiese notado ya. Para empezar él estaba rozando la delgada línea entre la somnolencia y la conciencia, sintió a su compañero tocar su rostro, pero no se movió, él sabía que Sherlock tenía una manera peculiar de ir a través de las cosas y si se movía podía romper su cadena de pensamiento y el castaño quedaría de un humor insufrible, pero nunca se esperó que las cosas pasarían así.

No supo que hacer cuando Sherlock lo besó, por lo que se quedó paralizado, en realidad es porque estaba paralizado que no hizo nada. John se forzó a respirar, tratando de no hacerlo muy rápido, se forzó a no pensar, sin duda no sería nada de lo que se pudiera imaginar, el detective lo habría hecho como un experimento, tal vez para probar algo o quizás solo porque estaba aburrido, Dios lo sabría únicamente por que ningún otro mortal que no fuera Mycroft podría saber lo que Sherlock estaría pensando.

John no quería preguntarle al hermano mayor si le era posible.

Un beso suave, una caricia tímida, del tipo que esperaría de la niña que le dio de su primer beso, nunca de un hombre tan descarado y dispar como su compañero.

John no debía de pensar en eso, no ahora, no aquí, cuando tenía que compartir una cama con ese hombre, no cuando podía sentir el calor que emanaba de su cuerpo casi como si fuera el propio, no cuando estaba a solo unos centímetros de él y estirar su brazo para halarlo por sorpresa sería tan fácil... ¿Y qué haría después de eso?

Él amaba a Sherlock, estaba muy consciente de eso, era su mejor amigo y haría cualquier cosa por él, literalmente cualquier cosa o eso pensaba, el doctor no estaba seguro si sus sentimientos iban por ese lado en particular, todo lo que sabía era que Sherlock era un niño en el cuerpo de un hombre con la mentalidad de un demente, un niño que necesitaba afecto y comprensión sin prejuicios, un hombre que necesitaba ser abrazado sin motivos ulteriores, un demente hambriento de ser aceptado, aunque no se le comprendiera del todo, por alguien que "perteneciera al mundo normal".

John no sabía si podía hacerlo como un amante, podía ser su amigo, su hermano, su sombra si fuera necesario, pero ser su amante era un nivel completamente fuera de sus límites, especialmente porque el doctor era malo con las relaciones, lo que me nos deseaba era hacerle daño.

Con sus pensamientos hechos un caos, ambos, trataron de conciliar el sueño sin lograrlo, la mañana los sorprendió con apenas tiempo para haber descansado lo indispensable y había un caso que tenía que ser resuelto.

Sherlock fue el primero en ponerse en pie, cambiándose de ropa, para parecer presentable. A solo un par de pasos de la puerta escuchó que tocaban a ella, el detective se apresuró a abrir, para no tener que enfrentar a John tan pronto, necesitaba pensar en lo que había hecho y al mismo tiempo necesitaba borrarlo de su cabeza.

En la puerta estaba el joven que había ido a pedir su asistencia, se veía diferente, era de la misma altura, no corrigiendo eso, éste chico era ligeramente más alto, sus ojos eran idénticos pero más fríos, por describirlo de algún modo, tenía las mismas facciones finas sin embargo era diferente. Definitivamente no era el mismo que los había recibido el día de ayer, pero se conducía y hablaba como si lo fuera. Su primera certeza sobre ellos, gemelos, estaban actuando como una sola persona pero sin duda se trataba de unos gemelos, la pregunta siguiente era lógica ¿Por qué estaban esos gemelos pretendiendo ser la misma persona? ¿Qué sabía su familia sobre ello? ¿A quién estaban pretendiendo engañar? Era momento de trabajar.

Sherlock tomó nota de todo lo que observaba, la familia se movía en torno a este chico como si fuera la misma persona que el de la noche anterior, no podía creer que ninguno de ellos pudiera notar que _claramente_ no lo era, tendría que averiguar cosas sobre la familia pero no se le daba la gana de ir preguntando ni mucho menos de fingir que estaba gusto en torno a ellos, eso era trabajo de John. No quería tener que hacer eso tampoco.

Se excusó pobremente con la familia y se fue de vuelta a su cuarto compartido, John estaba ya de pie, cosa curiosa que estaba casi listo para salir y no habían pasado ni diez minutos de que él mismo dejara el cuarto. Cuando el doctor lo miró una sombra carmín pintó sus mejillas, fue muy suave y si no fuera porque Sherlock era obsesivo al buscar cosas en John probablemente ni lo hubiera notado, apurado como iba por salir de la casa era capaz de pasar algunas cosas por alto deliberadamente, pero no sobre John, nunca sobre él.

— Buenos días, Sherlock — John logró reprimir un grito de sorpresa, hubiera preferido no ver a su compañero tan temprano.

— Buenos días — dijo el detective con recelo, después de algún tiempo leer a John era primordial y lo que estaba leyendo en él no le gustaba, pero no tenía tiempo para eso, él cerró la puerta apenas entrar — El chico que nos trajo aquí no es el mismo esta mañana —dijo sin dar explicaciones previas, como su costumbre — Gemelos seguramente, pero todos se comportan como si fueran la misma persona —

— Y quieres que averigüe todo lo que pueda sobre él — no era una pregunta, ellos sabían su papel en cada juego, pero John no estaba mirando a su compañero en ese momento, estaba evitando sus ojos adrede.

— Tú estabas despierto — dijo, entrecerrando los ojos, si hubiera sido una persona normal hubiera maldecido el momento en que pensó que besarlo era buena idea, pero se trataba de Sherlock.

— No hablemos de eso en este momento — John se sonrojó un poco más —Tenemos un caso, tienes un misterio que resolver y — y él normalmente no huiría de las cosas, no de esa forma, pero no se encontraba en condiciones de tomar una decisión si Sherlock le preguntaba por sus sentimientos, necesitaba tiempo — podremos hablar de ello cuando volvamos a casa —

— Bien — él aceptó fácilmente únicamente porque, de alguna manera, John tenía razón, no era el lugar ni el momento para hablar, no importaba lo que su estúpido inconsciente estuviera gritando — Trata de averiguar sobre el gemelo de Egon, después del desayuno debemos ir al bosque, es ahí en dónde dicen que apareció ese fantasma por primera vez—

— ¿Egon? —John no recordaba a ningún… Oh, Sherlock estaba confundiendo los nombre de nuevo — Erwan, te refieres a Erwan —

— Lo que sea — el detective movió la mano para restarle importancia, Egon, Erwan, Henry, era igual — Tenemos que buscar a la ardilla roja de la que hablan —

Sherlock salió en ese momento, sin esperar a que le rubio le respondiera, tenía suficientes cosas en la cabeza ahora, la voz de la proyección de John no lo dejaba en paz, señalando cosas al azar, como los bonitos ojos que Erwan tenía, o reclamándole porque lo dejaba solo en el cuarto cuando era obvio que necesitaba compañía, buena y caliente compañía. Aunque lo peor de _él_ era la forma en la que había acariciado su cara y le había dicho que iba a estar ahí, sin importar su respuesta a su pregunta, ya que iba a esperar a que Sherlock estuviera listo para pensar en ello, por un tiempo.

John respiró hondo, alisando su camisa por enésima vez, había sobrevivido a su primer encuentro con Sherlock, podría sobrevivir toda la mañana con él y si al final del día seguía en una sola pieza, porque trabajar con el detective era casi suicidarse, y su mente seguía funcionando aceptablemente, porque mínimo tenía que estar loco para trabajar con el castaño, entonces lo contaría como una victoria.

El desayuno fue agitado, por decirlo lo menos, había muchas personas en el lugar. John notó que había varios pares de gemelos en esa familia, la mayoría rubios o castaño dorados, todos de ojos claros. Erwan estaba sentado justo al frente de ellos, cuidando que todos tuvieran comida en sus platos y administrando la sal o los condimentos requeridos, mirándolos y sonriéndoles con una disculpa pintada en el rostro, casi se veía como una chica en ese momento, el doctor abrió los ojos ante la sorpresa, solo por unos segundos, pero por breve que fue Sherlock lo notó, el doctor estaba seguro de que este "Erwan" era la chica disfrazada del día anterior, no podía creer que nadie más lo notara. O podría ser que solo pretendieran, pero la gente que estaba frente a él no parecía ser del tipo de personas que hicieran algo como eso.

John insistió en ayudar a levantar la mesa, platicando con la señora de la casa, la madre de Erwan presumiblemente, mientras que su compañero se prepara para ir a investigar al bosque, una treta sin duda. Lo poco que supo de ellos fue suficiente, Erwan en efecto tenía un hermano gemelo, Emil, quien murió cuando tenía diez años, se había ahogado en un viaje familiar… El momento fue incómodo pero John era un experto en la materia ahora. Sus instintos le dijeron que no preguntara por la chica, les hizo caso, ellos lo habían salvado en el pasado.

Justo después fuero al bosque, guiados por el propio Erwan. Sherlock había notado los cambios, sabía que el del comedor había sido Egon "uno" y el que los estaba guiando era Egon "dos", no sabía cómo habiendo tanta gente en esa casa nadie había notado la forma en la que se intercambiaban o tal vez sí lo sabían. No era un punto importante justo ahora, pero miró a John, mientras hacía un gesto suave con su mano sobre su muslo derecho, una seña ensayada para preguntar si el rubio había traído su arma con él, John había asentido sutilmente, el detective miró al frente, calculando, era posible que sí fueran a necesitar de unos tiros para mantenerse a salvo.

En el bosque no había nada, ningún rastro de artificios, caminatas o animales siquiera, lo último era un poco raro en realidad pero no imposible.

Erwan estuvo hablando de las supersticiones en la familia, el hecho de que habían muchas ardillas rojas en el lugar pero que la que buscaban debía tener una mancha en la frente de color blanco o algo similar decían sus abuelos y por último mencionó que su hermano, Emil, murió hacía unos años, ahogado en una visita a sus familiares en otro pueblo, en un lago, Erwan lo hacía sonar tan casual como si platicara de hermosos recuerdos, un chico extraño sin lugar a dudas, no parecía extrañar al gemelo muerto del que estaba hablando.

Para el atardecer estaban de vuelta, cansados, con hambre, al menos John, también sin pistas. Sherlock había estado repasando las cosas escuchadas, pero nada concreto había salido de eso, las muertes no estaban relacionadas con ambiciones, la familia no tenía mayor herencia que las tierras que poseían, el abuelo muerto, al igual que sus hermanos, no habían dejado dinero, incluso las propiedades se habían entregado como se estipulaba en su testamento, nadie parecía disconforme. Pero era obvio que no era así, este asesino era listo sin duda pero no más que él.

John se quedó después de la cena para conversar un poco más, ahora se quedó hablando con la abuela, quien insistía en que debían de vender la casa e irse a vivir lejos, en dónde la ardilla roja no pudiera alcanzarlos, ni ella ni el fantasma de su marido. Ella parecía verdaderamente convencida que era el fantasma de su esposo el que estaba haciendo todo eso.

El fantasma de su esposo cuando era _joven_, como cuando se habían casado. Y esa _maldita_ "ardilla roja" se había metido para maldecir a su familia.

John se fue a su cuarto compartido para decirle a Sherlock lo que había escuchado, porque eso seguramente era algo importante. Nunca se trató de una verdadera ardilla para empezar.

El detective estaba ya en su lado de la cama, tapado hasta la cabeza, dándole la espalda, como un chiquillo enojado, berrinchudo, incluso se había arrollado en la sábana como si con eso pudiera evitar al mundo entero, era una de sus malas costumbres cuando estaba aburrido, salvo que ahora ano estaba aburrido, al menos John creía que no era por eso. La imagen tenía algo familiar para el doctor, era triste… _Sherlock estaba triste_, eso por sí mismo era suficiente para hacerlo triste a él también.

— Sherlock — la voz de John fue suave, un poco más que un susurro — Yo no sé _por qué_ fue lo de ayer, pero quiero que sepas que sin importar lo que sea, o lo que pase, no voy a dejarte ¿Lo entiendes? Voy a seguir siendo tu amigo, sin importar qué — fue más fácil hablar con él mientras que no mirara, porque las pláticas emocionales y sobre los sentimientos eran difíciles para John, no le gustaba estar vulnerable pero odiaría que Sherlock estuviera herido por culpa de su falta de expresión emocional.

Sherlock no se movió más que para asentir un par de veces, eso era suficiente por ahora. El doctor se cambió a sus pijamas rápidamente y se acostó en su lado de la cama, dándole la espalda al detective, por nada en particular, solo era la forma en la que dormirían al parecer, tampoco desconfiaba de él como para temer por su seguridad, el castaño no lo lastimaría ni trataría de _hacerle_ algo mientras dormía.

La habitación estuvo en silencio por un largo rato, el rubio estaba durmiendo mientras que el castaño estaba en silencio, dentro de su propio mundo, extrañamente en calma, ninguna de sus proyecciones estaba presente para _distraerlo_ y quizás eso era lo peor, estaba solo consigo mismo.

Un grito, fuerte y aterrado, sacaron al detective de su concentración. Sherlock no perdió el tiempo haciendo preguntas, se levantó en el acto y despertó a John con una violenta sacudida, el trabajo estaba llamando. John se frotó los ojos y cuando otro grito se escuchó quedó despierto por completo. Era el grito de una mujer, el asesino estaba atacando a una mujer.

Ella, la esposa del segundo tío, estaba gritando sin parar, llorando, hablando incoherencias, su padre, el abuelo Eustass, había ido a su habitación para matar a su esposo. Una puñalada letal en el corazón, otra en el lado derecho del pecho, como un reflejo. La sangre había salpicado en varias partes, quien quiera que haya sido aún debía de estar cerca, tal vez en la misma casa, tal vez en el bosque. Pero todos ellos creían que era obra de un fantasma, no lo escucharían si les decía que tenían que salir a buscar al asesino.

Todo fue conmoción y llanto, Sherlock y John salieron sin preguntar, tenían un asesino que atrapar.

No vieron al asesino, hallaron algo diferente a lo que habían esperado, una mujer mayor, de cabello ya plateado, la ropa, un vestido de novia, aunque vieja estaba bien cuidada. Ella no parecía perdida, ella estaba buscando algo, quizás estaba buscando a alguien.

— Señora —John se apresuró hacia ella — No debería estar afuera a estas horas, es peligroso — le hubiese dicho que había un asesino andando por el bosque, pero ella no le dio tiempo de explicarse.

— ¿Emil? — la voz era aguda y cansada — ¿Has visto a mi pequeño Emil? —

— ¿Emile? — Sherlock preguntó para sí mismo, estaba seguro de que ese era el nombre del gemelo muerto.

— ¿Lo conoces? ¿Sabes dónde está mi pequeño Emil? — ella insistió, pasando de John para ir hacia el detective.

Los gritos de otra mujer los interrumpieron, la familia de Erwan había ido a buscarlos al notar que habían salido y la abuela estaba entre ellos.

— ¡TÚ! ¡Todo esto es tú culpa! — la anciana gritó, señalando a la mujer vieja que llevaba el vestido de novia — ¡Es tú culpa! ¡Maldita _Ardilla Roja!_—

Y todos los presentes se quedaron mirando a la anciana vestida de novia, como si ella fuera capaz de aclarar lo que estaba pasando.

John temía por la seguridad de los tres, porque si la familia se iba sobre esa mujer mayor la matarían y él no podía permitirlo, Sherlock pasaba, casualmente, a estar en medio de todo el lío.

En la cabeza del detective todo comenzaba a tener sentido, salvo pro pequeños detalles que no tenía, ese era un misterio prácticamente resuelto. Que aburrido había sido.

* * *

Y espero que les haya gustado, no es un gran misterio, pero la escena del beso tenía que estar en algún lado, la ternura de John y por supuesto la torpeza que aún no llega del todo. Este "misterio" ya la mayoría lo debe de haber resuelto, pero sino no se preocupen, es solo un capítulo más y de vuelta a Londres, La Mujer y John _Proyección estarán de vuelta_, dándole más dolores de cabeza a Sherlock.

Gracias por leer.


	11. Chapter 11

Aquí seguimos y nada me pertenece, ya saben.

Sí, es un poco más corto que los demás, pero porque aquí solo está la plática pendiente entre John y Sherlock, en el próximo seguiremos con los problemas pendientes que quedaron en los capítulos anteriores.

Y el siguiente capítulo sería el último a menos que ustedes quieran lo contrario.

**Y sí, lo dejaré enteramente en sus manos }=)**

* * *

XI

"Epifanía (II)"

Resolver ese caso no fue complicado, había que ser honesto, hasta John reconocería, mucho tiempo después, que había sido algo horrible, esa familia era horrible. Lestrade había llegado a arrestar a no menos de cinco personas ahí.

Resultó que… Bueno… Realmente no importaba mucho.

Todo comenzó varias décadas atrás, cuando los abuelos se casaron. "La ardilla roja", Camila, era una mujer que había ganado ese apodo porque su familia era conocida por criar ardillas en sus terrenos y ella era pelirroja; había sido la novia del abuelo Eustass, él la había dejado para casarse con su esposa, actual viuda, y todo había sido planeado para dejar a Camila en la calle.

Después sucedió la muerte de Emil, pero eso era adelantarse. Erwan y Emil fueron los terceros hijos de una de las hijas de Eustass y su esposa, aunque ellos habían sido trillizos, Erwan, Emil y Eunnice, siendo que Emil era el mayor, quién murió diez años atrás, ahogado.

El problema continuaba con la muerte de Emil, porque no había sido un accidente, tres de sus primos lo habían matado _accidentalmente_ y los tíos lo habían cubierto, todos los mayores lo sabían pero nadie lo mencionó jamás a sus padres. Eunnice era la única testigo y la desparecieron, dándola por perdida ese mismo día.

Eunnice fue encontraba y atendida por Camila, quien la adoptó como a su hija y se la llevó a vivir a otro pueblo, bastante lejos de ahí, todo estuvo bien hasta que dos años después la muerte de la hermana de Camila la dejó a ella trastornada

Erwan nunca supo de ello porque no había estado con sus hermanos aquel día. Cinco años atrás él se encontró con Eunnice, pero ella vestía como chico y usaba el nombre de su hermano difunto, Emil. Ella le contó la verdad a Erwan y junto con él planeó esa venganza, aprovechándose de que ellos se parecían mucho al abuelo Eustass, haciéndose pasar por su fantasma para matar a los responsables de la muerte de su hermano.

Había que aclarar que Erwan y Eunnice habían logrado escapar antes de que llegara el DI Lestrade.

John y Sherlock estuvieron de vuelta a Londres por la noche, no podían seguir ignorando ese problema, Lestrade los había estado mirando con sospecha pero amablemente no dijo nada al respecto, eso no significaba que estuviera dispuesto a quedarse al margen, justo al llegar al 221 B el oficial miró a Sherlock y le dijo que sólo tenía que actuar y no pensar. John pensó que eso había sido un poco extraño pero no tenía ganas de indagar por ahí, solo era un maldito doctor, demonios.

Sherlock se fue directo al sofá apenas entrar, no estaba seguro de cómo abordar esta plática, incluso estaba a favor de una interrupción de su hermano con tal de evitarla. Él sabía que todo sería mejor si tan sólo se apartaban y dejaban eso olvidado. Miró a John, buscando algún indicio de lo que sea. El doctor no parecía enojado, no particularmente nervioso y tampoco parecía decepcionado, un concepto relativamente nuevo en su repertorio de emociones aprendidas.

Por su parte, John, respiró profundamente y se fue a preparar té, porque con un demonio que no iba a poder tener esta plática sin una taza de té o un buen trago de licor. Pensándolo mejor, quizás debería sacar esa botella que tenían por ahí.

Ahora estaban uno frente al otro, cada uno con un vaso de licor en la mano, sin haberlo bebido aún, ya era tarde y ninguno de los dos se había movido para ir a descansar. Se quedaron así cerca de veinte minutos, en absoluto silencio y evitando por completo mirarse a los ojos directamente.

Sherlock se frotó los ojos con ambas manos, habiendo dejado su vaso en la mesita que estaba a su derecha. No estaba preocupado por tener a John frente a él en ese momento, se trataba del caos en su cabeza lo que lo tenía un _poco_ agobiado. Las voces no se callaban, tenía a Molly diciéndole que debía de ser prudente y hablar con cuidado, Lestrade estaba "animándolo" a hablar sobre sus "sentimientos malditos" y acabar con todo eso de una vez; Irene solo estaba ahí, andando desnuda y tratando de ser _provocativa_; Víctor, no estaba seguro de lo que él estaba diciendo ya que estaba siendo tan tranquilo como siempre, parecía no ser afectado por todo el escándalo. Todo lo que tenían que hacer era callarse, él podría concentrarse y esquivar a John si tan solo todos guardaran silencio.

La voz de _John P_, que apenas sería un susurro, recordándole que debía de pensar en una respuesta a su pregunta, no estaba ayudando en lo más mínimo.

Él tendría que ignorarlos y enfocarse en John, en el real; tal vez eso eclipsaría con suficiente éxito todo ese escándalo en su mente y aunque no quería hablar con él sobre _ese tema_ en particular estaba muy seguro que era mejor que estar dentro de su cabeza en ese momento. También podía intentar darse un tiro en la sien, pero eso haría que el doctor se sintiera muy culpable y él no quería eso.

Un momento… John, el real, acababa de peguntarle algo, le tomó solo un par de segundos analizar lo que había escuchado. "¿Por qué motivo hiciste eso esa noche?" Había preguntado esto o algo muy similar, no tenía ganas ni tiempo para buscar sus palabras exactas.

Tenía dos opciones, podía mentirle o podía ser honesto. No tenía mucha elección ahí, mentirle requería de un esfuerzo para el que no tenía cabeza ahora.

— Porque me sentía como para hacerlo — respondió sin mirarle, tenía esa sensación de estar avergonzado, no tenía una razón para sentirse así, estaba seguro que no era así, pero se sentía tan parecido. ¿Por qué no podía el tiempo pasar más rápido?

— ¿Disculpa? — John no se esperaba eso, tenía la sensación de que su compañero no estaba mintiendo, aunque Sherlock era muy bueno mintiendo, tenía que reconocerlo — ¿Estás diciendo que lo hiciste porque te sentías "de ánimo" como para hacerlo? — y no estaba muy seguro si debería sentirse ofendido o no — ¿Esto es otro de tus experimentos de interacción social o algo así? —

— … — bueno, esa sería una buena excusa, pero estaba seguro de que si le decía que sí, John, iba a enfadarse con él y eso era lo que menos quería en ese momento — No. Lo digo por lo que es, me _sentí_ como para hacerlo — sabía que su elección de palabras era muy pobre pero él no estaba seguro de que otra forma podía explicarlo en palabras que John entendería, o mejor dicho, de la forma en la que quería que John lo entendiera.

— ¿Por qué? — necesitaba saberlo, el estremecimiento de su corazón, su aumento de ritmo. John no podría soportar no escuchar su respuesta.

— No lo sé ¿Por qué lo hace el resto de la gente? — él no estaba realmente pensando en la razón, la sabía, solo no quería pensar en ella… John significaba tanto y ahora no sabía qué hacer con esas sensaciones, no eran algo nuevo, no podía recordar lo que eran ¿Por qué no podía recordar lo que eran?

— Tú no eres como el resto de la gente, Sherlock — John dijo en un susurro, más para sí mismo que para el detective, fue escuchado de todas formas — No me gusta la idea de ser solo una estadística en esto —

— ¡No lo eres! — interrumpió al doctor abruptamente, sorprendiéndolo. En ese momento sus miradas se cruzaron y el corazón de Sherlock fue golpeado con fuerza. No, definitivamente no era la primera vez. Tuvo el vago recuerdo de haber hablado con Lestrade, él había dicho algo sobre John y un faro…

— ¿Qué soy yo para ti Sherlock? — John casi se sintió culpable al ver como el detective abrió la boca para responder y ninguna palabra salió, sus ojos estaban húmedos y su mirada perdida, como un niño, un niño inseguro ante la perspectiva de tomar o no lo que se le ofrecía.

"_¿Qué es el amor?"_

De alguna manera sonaba como la misma pregunta, él no sabía cómo responder a eso, no, él sabía, sabía que lo sabía, solo no podía recordarlo bien. La voces solo estaban empeorando todo. Les gritaría para que todos ellos se callaran pero tenía que contestarle a John.

— Quiero averiguarlo — susurró despacio, mirando al doctor — Tú significas mucho para mí — y esas palabras habían costado tanto para decir, se sentía vulnerable, no le gustaba y, sin embargo, él estaba bien si la única persona en verlo era John.

— Sherlock — él se acercó a su compañero, mirándolo detenidamente, era un hombre, como cualquier otro, lleno de vulnerabilidades — Tú también eres _muy importante_ para mí — con lentitud extendió su mano hacia él, pero antes de poder tocar su rostro la mano de Sherlock ya estaba sobre su muñeca, solo reteniéndola.

— Siempre he dicho que los sentimientos son una debilidad — él estaba hablando en susurros, mirando la mano del doctor como si fuera la cosa más fascinante del universo — Y que el "amor" es un error humano — estaba seguro de que John no se movería aun si lo soltaba, pero _estúpidamente_ él no quería correr el riesgo de soltarlo y que se esfumara de repente. Los sentimientos eran inútiles sin duda — No creo que pueda entenderlo así me pase el resto de mi días intentándolo… —

— Los sentimientos no se entienden, Sherlock, solo se _sienten_ — era algo tan obvio, tan común como el conocimiento del sistema solar, por supuesto que Sherlock no iba a saberlo — Así es como funciona — él se fue agachando, cerca de Sherlock, sin liberarse de su agarre — No hace mucho me preguntaste que es el amor — ahora estaba seguro de que el detective había "borrado" esa información.

— "El Amor es aquello que te hace pensar en la felicidad y bienestar de otros, te hace sonreír cuando son felices y también es lo que causa la angustia que sientes cuando les vez sufrir" —había citado perfectamente cada palabra que el doctor le había respondido aquella vez, eso estaba archivado en aquella habitación que había designado para él.

— Sí — el rubio sonrió, estaba verdaderamente feliz de que el detective lo recordara, palabra por palabra — No lo tienes que entender, solo tienes que _saber_ la forma en la que te hace _sentir_ — estaban cerca, muy cerca, si te movía solo un poco estarían respirando el mismo aire. Eso no o molestaba en lo absoluto, en realidad saberlo entibiaba su corazón de una forma diferente.

— ¿Cómo sé si lo que siento está bien? ¿Cómo sé que no es un error? — le había dolido amar en el pasado, era solo un niño, pero había sido desgarrador, la pérdida había sido lo peor que había sentido… Oh… era por eso que había decidido que los sentimientos eran un obstáculo ¿Verdad?

— Amar no es un error, los errores son los actos que haces, no los sentimientos que tienes — y John lo sabía bien, él había cometido muchos errores pero _nunca_ había pensado que sentir o amar a otros estaba mal, no decírselos directamente era su error, porque él no era bueno expresándose con otros, pero con este hombre era diferente.

— Si yo… — él tomo una respiración profunda antes de continuar, todo eso era tan irreal, tal vez solo estaba atrapado en su mente, quizás solo estaba soñando — ¿Si yo te amara no sería un error? — en ese momento no le importaba.

— No, no lo sería — una lágrima bajó por la mejilla del detective y todo lo que el rubio quería era limpiarla de su rostro, pero moverse ahora rompería _su momento_.

— ¿Incluso si eso te pone en peligro de nuevo? — porque lo ocurrido con Moriarty había sido su culpa por completo. Magnussen le había demostrado que era perfectamente capaz de arrebatarle a John sin que pudiera hacer algo para evitarlo, únicamente porque era su debilidad.

— Me gusta el peligro, Sherlock — pensaba que eso era algo evidente ya —Nadie puede alejarme de eso, aun si tú lo intentaras, sé que yo mismo encontraría la manera de ponerme en el peor lugar en el peor momento— lo cual era cierto, completamente, como pasó en la piscina, por citar un ejemplo.

— No quiero que algo te ocurra — respiró profundamente de nuevo, odiaba ser tan vulnerable.

— Sherlock — John habló aún más bajo y suave que antes —Esa es la forma en la que me siento cada vez que se te ocurre hacer algo _estúpido_— confesó, con una sonrisa tímida —¿Me amas, Sherlock?—

Y esa era una pregunta que el detective no sabía si debería o no contestar. Decirle que no podría ser lo mejor pero eso pondría su amistad en un punto de riesgo y no quería eso. Decirle que sí sería quedar al descubierto y poner una diana en su espalda y en la propia, la peor de sus consecuencias sería que su mente podía caerse a pedazos… Pero él podía morir o matar por John, para él no había límites, no si era _por John_.

— Yo… — ¿Y dónde estaba su lengua ingeniosa y afilada ahora? Si seguía hablando iba a tartamudear, estaba consciente de eso.

John miró el rostro del detective tintarse de carmín, la forma en que había inspirado para después mantener el aire en sus pulmones, escuchó su leve tartamudeo al tratar de responderle; todos sus gestos hirieron brotar en su corazón pequeñas contracciones que se sentían de forma dulce y cálida. Si estiraba su mano un poco más podría tocar su rostro, si le pedía que le diera su corazón no tenía duda de que Sherlock lo haría sin siquiera pensarlo, es así como lo estaba haciendo sentir en ese preciso momento.

John se relamió los labios acercando su rostro al del castaño muy lentamente. Sherlock cerró los ojos y los labios de John tocaron los suyos, húmedos, calientes.

* * *

El final de este Fic está muy cerca y espero que no sea nada de lo que esperan (jejejejeje)

Gracias por leer.


	12. Chapter 12

Aquí seguimos y nada me pertenece, ya saben.

Bueno éste es el capítulo final, a menos que, ya saben, ustedes digan que no quieren que lo sea.

No les voy a decir que "20 peticiones y lo continúo". No, no se trata de la cantidad, sencillamente es la forma de demostrarlo, de decirlo. Es completamente decisión de ustedes si quieren saber lo que pasará después de esto. (sí, estoy consciente de que soy malvada y cruel, pero ¡Hey! En algo tengo que entretenerme ¿No creen?)

XII

"Inconcluso"

Los labios de John habían sido tan suaves, tan gentiles, sus movimientos fueron pausados, dándole tiempo para sentirlos, para saborearlos. Sherlock se había agarrado de la camisa del doctor, las manos del Rubio estaban en su rostro, acariciando sus mejillas con sus pulgares, sin dejar de hacerlo en todo el tiempo que estuvieron besándose.

John se apartó de él muy lentamente, sin dejar de mirarlo, con aquella sonrisa pequeña y bonita, con sus ojos azules brillantes, Sherlock no era un poeta pero estaba seguro de que podría escribir un ensayo completo de todos los tonos de azul que estaba viendo en los ojos del doctor.

—No tienes que responder ahora, Sherlock— él pasó uno de sus pulgares sobre el labio inferior del castaño —Vamos a ir despacio, hasta que tengas claro tus sentimientos por mí, pero sin importar qué somos amigos, eso no va a cambiar _jamás_ ¿De acuerdo?—

—Vas a ser mi amigo sin importar lo que pase— susurró, pretendiendo hacer una pregunta, pero sonó como una afirmación.

—Sí, me preocupo por ti, mucho. Quiero que seas feliz— le dio un beso en la comisura de sus labios, sin dejar de sonreírle—Ahora es bastante tarde, tenemos que descansar— el rostro de Sherlock seguía tranquilo, en apariencia, pero John podía apostar a que sus pensamientos estaban girando de ida y vuelta a gran velocidad.

—No estoy cansado, no necesito dormir— él contestó casi de forma automática, aún un poco aturdido, incluso las voces en su cabeza habían quedado casi silenciadas.

—No, pero no todos podemos prescindir del sueño, después de todo sólo hay un Sherlock Holmes— eso hizo sonreír al castaño y John lo contó como una victoria personal, era muy difícil hacerlo sonreír con unas pocas palabras.

—Descansa John— él lo dejó ir, aun cuando quería retenerlo un poco más, porque era necesario, tenía que arreglar el escándalo de su cabeza ahora que todos sus sentidos estaba entumidos, ahora que las voces no lo perturbaban. Pero cuando visitó su palacio mental todo estaba en calma, todo parecía estar en su lugar y el John _P_ estaba en su propia habitación, descansando, pero dispuesto a escucharlo al parecer.

—Parece que hemos estado bastante bien ¿No, Sherlock?— el rubio de su palacio estaba sentado, tomando una taza de té; el cuarto había vuelto a la forma que tenía antes de que todo eso comenzara.

—Tenemos un asunto pendiente— los recuerdos que había borrado de su memoria, ahora sabía que se trataba de eso.

—Bien, entonces asumo que estás listo para responderme— él se puso de pie, dejando la taza olvidada en algún lado, ahora existían ellos dos en esa habitación, era el momento para su confrontación —¿Qué es el amor?—

—Tú, siempre has sido tú, todo lo que he sentido por John es lo que tú estás representando— la proyección de John sonrió, aunque no parecía muy feliz —Cada vez que borraba los recuerdos de mi mente tú los retenías, los mantienes en cada una de las proyecciones que retienes contigo— esa era la conclusión lógica, no había otro motivo por el cual hubiese pasado todo eso o es lo que él quería creer —¿Por qué?— quería saber, necesitaba saber, no era lógico que su cerebro estuviera programado para hacer algo que él no quería, eso implicaba muchas cosas.

—Nunca borraste esos recuerdos, escogiste no recordarlos porque John no correspondería a ellos— Ya no se trataba de la proyección de John, ahora Sherlock se veía frente a sí mismo, analizándose a detalle —La primera vez fue en la piscina, eso es lo que crees, pero no es así, la verdadera primera vez fue en el taxi, cuando él estaba haciendo las preguntas correctas. Así hubo varias antes de la piscina, pero John siempre estaba con alguna mujer y pensaste que era mejor no recordar, para que no se fuera lejos de ti—

—No apareciste hasta hace poco ¿Por qué no antes?— Sherlock sospechaba que ya conocía la respuesta pero de cualquier forma lo preguntó.

—Aparecí antes, justo antes de que "moriste"— sí, sobre ese edificio, cuando estaba hablando con John, estuvo detrás de Sherlock todo el tiempo, no había dicho nada, él se mantuvo de pie, observando —Me ignoraste en aquella ocasión y durante todo el tiempo de tu ausencia, pero tú no querías pensar en mí, en lo que represento. Nunca pensante que ese fallo, el _ser_ humano, sería lo que jugaría en tu contra, eso es de lo que me aproveché—

—Ya contesté tu pegunta, ahora vete, déjame en paz—

—Oh no, Sherlock— ahora volvía a tener la forma de John —Por el contrario, sólo me has reconocido, pero no me iré, seguiré aquí, siempre que el John real sea parte de tu vida yo seguiré aquí—

Sherlock abrió los ojos y miró hacia el frente, seguía en el sofá, ya habían pasado al menos un par de horas. Lo único que había ganado saber era que… no tenía nada de sentido, él se comportaba como su propio enemigo, fuera de la lógica por completo, pero no del todo imposible ¿Sería acaso que ya había perdido su mente por completo? Eso no importaba, él podía seguir con su trabajo, que era lo verdaderamente importante aquí, y todas las voces guardarían silencio.

Hizo una lista rápida de lo que tenía pendiente y sobresalía el hecho de que no había encontrado a ese doctor para la mujer, tampoco sabía del paradero de la hijastra y madrastra que habían huido juntas. Eso debería de estar conectado, tendría que ir la casa de La Mujer para realizar una nueva investigación.

Se estaba volviendo descuidado, todo ese asunto con John, el John _P_, los acertijos que su mente realizaba y su trabajo, lo estaban distrayendo lo suficiente como para ser descuidado. Tenía que volver al principio y repasar todo.

Después de unos minutos supo aquello de lo que debió darse cuenta antes, La Mujer le había mentido, ella no necesitaba encontrar a nadie, el hombre del que estaba hablando estaba muerto, lo habían matado su esposa y sobrina justo antes de huir, con cualquier cosa que ella les había dicho que se llevaran… Eso era fantástico, Mycroft seguramente estaba riéndose de su estupidez, en algún lugar de su agenda entre una comida y otra. Eso lo hizo enojar bastante, la Mujer no tenía ningún motivo para hacerle eso.

No, ni siquiera iba a tomarse la molestia de buscarla para preguntarle por qué, ahora que estaba seguro que le había mentido podía dejar ese caso como cerrado y seguir adelante. Se dirigió a la cocina para verificar sus experimentos, debía de haber alguno que estuviera listo, alguno que fuera salvable o, incluso, podría iniciar un experimento nuevo con lo que estuviera echado a perder.

Durante el desayuno las cosas fueron con sonrisas tímidas, algo de incomodidad y silenciosas. Sherlock no entendía de dónde venían tantos "nervios", se suponía que se habían dicho lo que sentían, o algo así, estaban de acuerdo en eso y las cosas deberían ser más naturales, pero todo estaba más… revuelto, sí, algo así como revuelto ¿No debería ser todo más fácil? ¿Qué es lo que se supone que hace la gente "normal" en estos casos? Tendría que preguntarle a John, en algún punto de la tarde, porque ahora no le parecía un buen momento… Espera, eso no tenía sentido, ahora era el mejor momento.

La respuesta de John había sido un parpadeo confuso y una sonrisa sin humor ¿Qué había dicho ahora?

—No somos lo que llamaría personas normales, Sherlock, así que supongo que está bien— John no podía creer que en serio estuviera en esa situación —Además no eres del tipo de persona a la que le gusta abrazar o quedarse quieto en un solo lugar, hacer lo que siempre hacemos está bien—

—…¿Y qué diferencia hay entonces? Pensé que las personas "normales" se la pasaban pegados como una sola entidad, intercambiando fluidos a cada oportunidad— eso había sido en realidad una pregunta, aunque el tono sarcástico le dio un matiz diferente.

—No todas las personas— ¿Intercambiando fluidos? ¿En serio? ¿Qué edad tenía el detective, doce? Oh claro, era Sherlock —Lo que hagamos estará bien mientras estemos de acuerdo en ello ¿Ok?— tenía la impresión de que, muy por el contrario a lo que quería, el detective iba a complicar y a torcer todo lo que le dijera.

—¿Quiere decir que puedo usarte para un experimento?— porque tenía muchas ganas de utilizar una de esas plantas venenosas que tenía, por supuesto que no en John sino en Mycroft, pero su hermano nunca le dejaría acercarse con uno de esos venenos.

—Creo que sería mejor si vamos despacio con eso— bueno, eso era algo nuevo, Sherlock por lo general no le preguntaría, simplemente lo utilizaría como conejillo de indias a la menor oportunidad —¿Qué te parce si pasamos a comer algo con Angelo? Esta vez podrías dejarlo poner la vela en la mesa sin actuar como si no te importara— porque era increíble la forma indiferente con la el castaño podía actuar a veces, por supuesto que no era una actuación, las cosas le daban igual, John solo quería saber si actuaría un poco diferente esta vez… Oh Dios, se dio cuenta de que acaba de sonar un _poquito_ como Sherlock.

—No me importa la vela en la mesa— respondió de inmediato, un poco brusco esta vez y al ver la expresión de John pareció comprender algo de súbito — A ti sí te importa— frunció el ceño ligeramente —Es por… por…— oh maldición, estaba tartamudeando de nuevo, sus mejillas se sentían calientes y no entendía por qué tenía que comprarse de esa manera tan estúpida, su cuerpo lo traicionaba en los peores momentos, su cerebro también, esto es lo que seguramente llamaban "auto sabotaje"

—Creo que iremos a Angelo, se me antoja algo italiano— John sonrió, no estaba listo para decírselo a la cara por ahora, pero le gustaba cunado tartamudeaba, era lindo, por no mencionar el suave tinte de sus mejillas, no sabía cómo pero Sherlock se las arreglaba para lucir como si tuviera catorce años.

—¡Sherlock!— la señora Hudson entró en ese preciso momento, con una canasta —Les traje un poco de pan, además de que el inspector está abajo, dijo que no tardaba en subir y, oh por dios —ella recién se daba cuenta de los frascos en el piso que tenían cosas que prefería no averiguar y que se veían muy asquerosas —¿No volviste a meter partes de cadáveres, verdad?— le preguntó al castaño directamente, notando en ese momento que se veía un poco distinto, principalmente porque estaba mirando al otro lado de la cocina —¿Le pasa algo?— ella le preguntó a John en ese momento.

—No señora Hudson, solo está pensando, ya sabe cómo es él— el doctor sonrió, tranquilizándola, por muy buena que fuera la oportunidad él no quería avergonzar a Sherlock más de lo que ya estaba.

—Oh bueno, en tanto esté mejor— ella dejó la cesta de pan en la mesa sin prestarle más atención al moreno —Los veré más tarde— y salió justo cuando Lestrade estaba entrando.

—Tengo algo que podría interesarte— él sacó una carpeta para mostrarles unas fotografías, cuando se percató de que el detective seguía mirando a una pared —¿Todo bien?— él sabía que Sherlock solía portarse como si nada fuera digno de su atención, no obstante estaba seguro que no era el caso, estaba seguro de que eso en su rostro era —¿Su cara esta roja?— bueno, no era rojo, más bien era un tono rosado bastante pálido, que apenas fue mencionado se tornó un tono más oscuro —¿Interrumpo algo?—porque si era el caso tendría que disculparse y cobrarle al mayor de los Holmes su apuesta pendiente.

—No, no te preocupes Greg, solo estábamos desayunando, ya sabes cómo se pone cuando está pensando— por supuesto que muy en su interior el doctor estaba disfrutando de esto.

—Está bien, yo eh…— pensó que sería mejor dejarlo de lado por ahora —Tengo un caso urgente de cualquier forma— esperó un comentario sarcástico que no llegó y siguió hablando —Tenemos el reporte de un robo en un domicilio particular, hay tres muertos en la familia y otros cuatro de sus empleados— dejó al carpeta en la mesa, mirando que el detective comenzó a hojearla desinteresadamente, su rostro ya había recuperado su color normal —Se hallaron huellas y bastante evidencia sobre el culpable— se recordó que ese hombre por muy brillante que fuera era un antipático mocoso, ese gesto que hacía al momento de rodar los ojos realmente le era chocante.

—¿Entonces para que me necesitas si ya sabes quién lo hizo?—

—Porque este crimen se cometió ayer por la madrugada y las huellas ubican a Daniel Haley como el culpable, el cual está en el cementerio, murió hace siete meses, intentando detener un robo en su tienda— bueno, un muerto realizando un crimen, eso no era nuevo, tampoco se debería a algo sobrenatural pero nadie tenía una buena explicación para lo que había ocurrido.

—¿Hermanos gemelos?— preguntó el doctor, ya habían tenido mucho de gemelos, trillizos y demás partos múltiples, se estaba haciendo repetitivo.

—No, Daniel Haley no tiene hermanos, solo un par de hermanas que ni siquiera viven en el país— era la primera teoría que habían desechado.

—Y de cualquier reforma, aún entre hermanos gemelos las huellas digitales no son realmente idénticas— Sherlock comentó, leyendo el archivo a conciencia. La altura y peso estimado coincidían con las del muerto, además de que no habían grabaciones nítidas en dónde identificarlo —Ya deberías saber eso, John—

—Oh, ya volvió, no sé qué hiciste, John, pero al menos tenemos a nuestro "agradable" detective de vuelta— Lestrade estaba sonriendo ante la mirada de Sherlock, quien tenía entrecerrados los ojos.

—No me fui a ningún lado— comentó entre dientes para seguir leyendo el archivo justo después —Iremos a la escena del crimen antes de que ustedes tengan tiempo de destruirla— le devolvió al carpeta, ya había almacenado toda la información que necesitaba.

—Bueno, háblame sin encuentras algo, te dejarán pasar cuando llegues, tengo algo que atender ahora— él salió en ese momento, ya podría preguntarle al rubio por lo que estaba pasando más tarde, cuando salieran a tomar un trago o algo así.

—¿Por qué piensa que me fui a algún lado?— claro que había estado ausente cuando fue llevado por su hermano mayor, pero él consideraba que no era eso a lo que Lestrade se refería.

—¿Importa?— John preguntó, acercándose al detective lentamente, quien seguía sentado frente a su desayuno del cual apenas había probado un par de bocados —Solo se trata de que has actuado un poco más _extraño_ de lo normal últimamente—él acarició la mejilla del castaño con suavidad, dándole tiempo para apartarse si lo deseaba.

Salieron hacia el lugar del crimen poco después, el juego estaba en marcha después de todo.

Gracias por leer.

Y como aclaración. Sherlock tiene todas esas visiones y voces en su cabeza, al único que llegó a ver como si fuera una persona real, interactuando con él como si fuera de carne y hueso, fue a John _Proyección._

Nos veremos pronto, en otros fics o tal vez en este mismo. }=)


	13. Chapter 13

Aquí seguimos y nada me pertenece, ya saben.

Bueno, aquí está, tuve que ver los capítulos de nuevo y por eso me llevó un poco más de tiempo.

Espero que los casos de este capítulo no les aparezcan aburridos y bueno, habrá un poco más entre John y Sherlock a partir de ahora -aunque en este capítulo no hay mucho de eso.

Y si creen que John P no volverá a salir, se equivocan, él sigue ahí, esperando el momento perfecto, pero por ahora, habrá un poquito de normalidad.

Terminando el segundo caso de Sherlock volveremos a la locura de su cabeza, pero no nos adelantemos.

-Me da la impresión de que este fic está un poco lejos de lo que era originalmente, ya publicado no hay nada que hacer, volveremos de alguna manera a lo que estaba proyectado, aunque puede que tardemos un cap o dos para volver al camino-.

XIII

"Juego"

La escena del crimen estaba contaminada ya, especialmente porque habían no menos de una veintena de policías ahí, lo que no era para menos, ya que el crimen había sido especialmente violento. John, siendo el soldado que era, había visto muchas cosas pero esto sin duda le había dejado un nuevo esquema de horrores en la memoria.

El asesino había entrado por la puerta de atrás, forzando la cerradura con bastante fuerza, usando una palanca, sin duda había sido algo ruidoso, por lo que el hombre de la casa, Thomas River seguramente bajó a verificar qué estaba pasando. El asesino sabía que Thomas bajaría, estaba preparado, posiblemente era lo que había planeado, eso indicaban las huellas que estaban justo detrás de la puerta de la cocina; cuando Thomas llegó fue sorprendido por la espalda, el asesino le había clavado un arma blanca de filo largo en la espalda, de tal forma que atravesó su cuerpo hasta perforar el pulmón, después lo apuñaló diecisiete veces más, las perforaciones tenían distintas longitudes y profundidades, pero eso ya lo estaba viendo John.

—Fueron cuatro armas diferentes—dijo el doctor —La primera parece la más larga, posiblemente unos treinta centímetros, y las demás oscilan entre los quince y los vente centímetros— mirando de cerca notó que en el cuello había una marca —Y también usó algún cordel o cuerda para asfixiarlo, aunque él ya estaba muerto para cuando usó la cuerda— eso era confuso para él —¿Para qué iba a ahorcarlo si estaba muerto?—pero su pregunta no fue contestada.

—El asesino no forzó la puerta con la palanca, eso no le hubiera dado el tiempo de guardarse para asesinar a Thomas River— Sherlock dijo en un susurro, sin duda el asesino ya estaba adentro, había hecho ruido para llamar la atención.

—¿Entonces dices que le preparó una emboscada?— John podía aceptar eso, después de todo ese caso apenas estaba comenzando —¿Con qué motivo podría querer hacer eso?—

—Para asesinarlo— Sherlock usó ese tono particular que perfectamente venía un "no seas idiota John" implícito. Se levantó para ir al siguiente cuerpo, el cual estaba justo en la sala.

—Justo detrás de ti, _corazón_— no tenía por qué haberlo dicho, pero John quería saber si, por alguna casualidad del destino, Sherlock entendería la broma que acababa de hacer, era un poco pronto, ya que se iban a tomar las cosas con calma, pero era una oportunidad que no quería dejar pasar, especialmente porque a veces, muy seguido en realidad, el detective se burlaba de él, por una vez esperaba poder voltear el marcador, un poquito nada más.

Sherlock se detuvo en ese momento, quedando de pie, inmóvil, justo a un par de pasos de la sala, analizando las palabras de John, estaba seguro de que querían decir algo, sí, muy seguro, solo que no sabía _exactamente_ qué es lo que John estaba implicando en esa oración.

—John, estamos en medio de un caso— dijo como si eso fuera una explicación suficiente, pero debió darse cuenta qué, claramente, para el doctor no lo era.

—Lo sé— en ese momento el segundo cuerpo, que pertenecía a una criada, estuvo a su vista. No era nada de lo que estaba esperando —La partió a la mitad— no solo la partió a la mitad, había abierto su ropa, por completo, por la parte de atrás, le había gravado algo con algún marcador, palabras que no se podían leer claramente por la sangre y le había cortado los dedos de los pies. Los dedos estaban dentro de un frasco, junto a la chimenea, al igual que su lengua. La parte inferior del cuerpo y la parte superior estaban separadas por unos cincuenta o sesenta centímetros. Violento no alcanzaba a describirlo y aún faltaba revisar otros cinco cuerpos. Las bromas de John se quedaron en una.

El tercer cuerpo estaba justo al subir las escaleras, no había sido asesinada ahí, la segunda criada había sido arrastrada hasta ese lugar, o cargada en realidad, ya que no había evidencia que indicara desde qué punto del segundo piso fue llevada hasta ese punto. A ella le había golpeado el cráneo con un martillo, lo sabían por que el arma homicida estaba justo ahí, a un lado de la víctima. La había golpeado once veces en la cabeza, destrozando el hueso por completo. No conforme con eso había hecho unos cortes profundos desde sus muñecas hasta los las coyunturas del codo, haciendo que se desangrara más rápido. También había abierto heridas en sus muslos y el cuello, con el mismo fin.

El cuarto y quinto cuerpo eran la señora River y el jardinero, los cuales estaban en la habitación principal, acostados en la cama, con las manos entrelazadas. Ella y el jardinero habían muerto de un solo disparo en la cabeza. Además de tener las manos entrelazadas los dos estaban completamente desnudos, con las palabras "Te amo" y "Lo siento" grabadas dispersamente sobre sus pieles. Aún se estaba analizando la letra para determinar si estaba en la base de datos.

El sexto cuerpo era de un joven de no más de veinticinco años, él estaba en su propio cuarto, el cual compartía con el jardinero, amarrado a una silla, completamente desnudo también. La sangre salía de su boca, le habían cortado la lengua, pero no había muerto a causa de la hemorragia, el chico había sido envenenado. No obstante también le habían sacado los ojos, tenía veintidós puñaladas en el torso, además de que había sido castrado. John estaba seguro de que eso había sido por demás sádico, como la mujer que había sido cortada por la mitad.

El séptimo cuerpo pertenecía a Cristal River, la única hija del matrimonio. Ella no mostraba ninguna herida, había muerto envenenada, estaba en su cama, como si durmiera pacíficamente, con una bata blanca, su cabello perfectamente peinado y una rosa blanca en sus manos.

Sherlock estaba mirando las fotografías de la familia. Faltaba una persona, una mujer. Jill River, supuestamente ella vivía con la familia, pero según lo dicho ella había salido de viaje una semana antes. Por lo que Sherlock sabía, según los datos ofrecidos por Lestrade, Daniel Haley ni siquiera era conocido de la familia. El que los hubiese matado, ignorando el hecho de que estaba muerto ya, no era muy lógico. Pero volvamos a los hechos. Según su experiencia ese asesinato no podía haber sido hecho por una sola persona, no tenía duda de ello, debieron ser dos o tres los responsables. Pero solo había un juego de huellas que no coincidía con los que Vivian ahí.

Primero tendría que a averiguar sobre la muerte de Daniel, porque todo eso comenzaba ahí. También tenía que averiguar lo que pudiera sobre Jill y Crystal, porque el hecho de que la sobrina no fuera asesinada violentamente le había llamado la atención.

John y Sherlock estaban yendo al cementerio, solo para comprobar algunas cosas, cuando al castaño se le acordó preguntar por esa estúpida cosa que John había dicho en medio de la escena del crimen.

—No es nada importante, Sherlock— el doctor se sonrojó levemente, sabía que debió de haberse quedado callado, de todas formas el detective no era capaz de pillar los comentarios "_malintencionados_" de la manera _correcta_, sin importar su coeficiente intelectual —O tal vez te molestó que te llamara "corazón" ¿Es eso, no?— pero siempre podía intentar desviar la conversación a otra cosa, no es que fuera a funcionar pero valía la pena tratar

—No necesito que me llames por ningún otro nombre— él comentó con ese tono de fastidio que poseía para tratar con las cosas que no le gustaban, de verdad no entendía cuál era el punto de ponerles sobre nombres a todos, él no lo necesitaba , como lo acaba de decir, para entender los sentimientos de John o lo que sea. Por otro lado, no es que no fuera capaz de entender los comentarios "malintencionados" o de doble sentido, se trataba de que por lo general las personas los usaban para ofenderlo, no para halagarlo o jugar con él, ese era el concepto que no entendía en realidad, tampoco era que esperara que John le hablara con alguno, su cerebro aún no se ponía al día con eso, pero cuando lo hiciera…

—No es una "necesidad", es la forma en la que una persona suele referirse a otra, cariñosamente— aclaró en un susurro, tratando de no sonrojarse. ¿Qué diablos estaba pensando? ¡Por supuesto que había sido una mala idea!

—…Tal vez algo menos cursi funcionaría mejor— Sherlock contestó, mirando hacia la derecha, se había tomado unos segundos para reflexionarlo, esas palabras habían revuelto algo en su interior, odiaba esas sensaciones porque no era muy bueno conteniéndolas cuando no sabía exactamente que las provocaba; esta particularmente podría ser nerviosismo.

—Lo tendré en mente— John sonrió, no pensó que eso fuera a ser tan sencillo, bueno, por decirlo así. Él había creído que Sherlock se negaría absolutamente a los nombres cariñosos, pero estaba tratando, realmente estaba poniendo de su parte por él —¿Qué estamos buscando aquí?— porque no estaban en el cementerio en sí, sino en las oficinas, claramente no iban a buscar una tumba, exactamente.

—Los datos del entierro de Daniel Haley— ese tono irritado que usaba a cada rato, al principio cuando se conocieron, se estaba haciendo más frecuente en ese día que en los últimos meses, no podía creer que tenía que explicarle esas cosas.

—Tú sabes que suenas como un niño caprichoso cuando lo dices así ¿No?— no pudo evitarlo, ahora que su relación estaba en un peldaño diferente era como si tuviera la obligación de decirle esas cosas, no para corregirlo, por supuesto que no, se trataba de algo más, algo que le daba calidez a su corazón.

—Sé perfectamente lo que suelen pensar las demás personas de la forma en la que hablo, en la que me comporto y por supuesto eso incluye la forma en la que resuelvo estos casos— no necesitaba que se lo recordaran a cada rato —¿Pasa algo contigo, John? Eres más irritante que de costumbre— oh sí, él también sabía que podía decirle esa cosas, era más bien una prueba de estirar y aflojar, ya que John estaba tratando de sacarlo de su estado "resolviendo un caso" él también podía lanzarle oraciones molestas para ver en qué momento estallaba, había que decir, Sherlock tenía mucha práctica en hacer explotar a las personas, metafóricamente hablando desde luego, claro que también podría hacerlo literalmente si se lo proponía.

—Solo decía que me parece algo entrañable— dijo John despacio, para que los que estaban en las oficinas no lo escucharan.

—¿Entrañable?— susurró Sherlock y se giró hacia él, parpadeando un par de veces, con la boca abierta, sin estar seguro de que eso fuera una "broma" o… ¿Qué?

—¿Y qué estamos buscando exactamente?— John carraspeó un poco y decidió que era mejor dejar esa conversación para cuando no hubiera nadie escuchando.

Sherlock se repuso treinta segundos después, concentrándose en lo que estaban buscando.

Por supuesto que tenía que ser así, era fascinante; resultaba que Daniel Haley había sido incinerado por lo que no era posible confirmar que _realmente_ estuviera muerto. Se tomó unos minutos para analizar eso, Daniel había muerto a causa de un par de balazos en el pecho, siete meses atrás, defendiendo su tienda, en realidad defendiendo su joyería, el hombre no era millonario pero sin duda tenía dinero. Podría no estar realmente muerto, podría haber fingido su muerte.

Pero ¿Por qué atacar a la familia River? No solo robarles, matarlos de esa manera, si supuestamente no se conocían. Necesitaba encontrar el eslabón que los unía.

Por otra parte, uno no finge su muerte sin ayuda, él lo sabía muy bien. Recordaba que Lestrade dijo que Daniel tenía familia en el extranjero, unas hermanas o algo así, pero seguro que tenía amigos, conocidos, alguien…

Sí, tenía razón, como siempre, Christian Lewis, un tío en segundo grado y Natalie Lewis, hija de Christian, eran sus parientes en la ciudad. No tenían nada que ver con la joyería, pero el hombre era químico y la joven era enfermera, si vas a fingir tu muerte, sin duda, esas eran buenas opciones. Ellos dos ni siquiera habían asistido al funeral, era momento de hacerles una visita.

John sugirió que lo hicieran al día siguiente, ya estaba atardeciendo y, honestamente, era hora de comer algo, alguien debía mantener vivo a ese hombre y lo haría comer así tuviera que forzar los bocados por su garganta.

Ya en casa el ambiente estaba algo tenso, Sherlock se había cambiado para estar cómodo y se quedó en el sillón, mirando a John sin perder detalle, era como si quisiera "aprender" sobre él. El doctor no estaba seguro si esto sería algo bueno o algo malo, porque estaba muy lejos de ser su comportamiento habitual; ya le había dejado claro al detective que su rutina no tenía por qué cambiar, nada entre ellos estaba mal, sin embargo haberlo llamado de esa manera durante el día, tratar de gastarle una broma y eso último que le dijo sobre su tono al hablar fueron cosas que no estaban en su "plática" rutinaria, tal vez se había excedido en los límites del castaño, quizás debería de haber pensado en que no iba a resultar muy bien.

Ahora tenía a un muy atento _detector de mentiras_ con la mira puesta en él. John no pudo más que maldecir a su estupidez, porque se lo había ganado a pulso, posiblemente su mejor opción era retroceder un par de pasos.

La cena transcurrió en su habitual silencio, el detective apenas comió tres bocados y tomó té, sin dejar de mirar a su compañero de piso, el rubio no podía imaginarse qué clase de cosas pasaban por esa mente, porque tan brillante como era, Sherlock, también estaba bastante loco y podía ser un maldito sádico cuando se lo proponía.

Por su parte, el detective, no dejaba de pensar en lo ocurrido en el día, en las palabras de John y en el caso, tenía prioridades, debía de mantener su concentración en resolver el caso y todo lo demás quedaba en segundo plano pero, _pero_… John era una distracción que no podía controlar, no estaba seguro de cómo portarse alrededor de él ahora, todo era más fácil antes, cuando no era consciente de tantos detalles, de cuando era felizmente ignorante. Oh eso era nuevo, nunca se había considerado a sí mismo ignorante y feliz por eso menos. ¡John iba a destruir su mente!

—Sherlock, para lo que sea que estés pensando ¿De acuerdo?— John comentó, era su tercer intento por llamar la atención del detective —Te vez bastante más estresado de lo normal—

—Es tú culpa— dijo el detective con ese tono infantil que usaba cuando sencillamente se había cansado de lidiar con los "normales".

—Bien, entiendo que no estas a gusto con la forma en la que te hablé antes, lo entiendo, no lo haré de nuevo— no era exactamente una disculpa, porque no se sentía como si debería de disculparse pero sabía que presionarlo no ayudaría en lo absoluto.

John se levantó de la mesa, recogiendo los platos, estando muy consciente de que el detective seguía sin apartar la vista de él. Todo ese lío en el que se había metido iba a llevarlo a la tumba, estaba seguro, no sabía en qué estaba pensando cuando creyó que sería una "buena idea" salir con Sherlock Holmes. Como sea, estaba ya en ese barco así que no iba a tirarlo todo por la borda antes de tiempo, después de todo le gustaban las emociones fuertes y la adrenalina corriendo por su cuerpo. Era hora de descansar por lo que haría eso mismo, el día siguiente prometía que no iba a estar calmado.

John le dio las buenas noches al detective y se dispuso a irse a su cuarto pero Sherlock se levantó de su asiento, como si recién se diera cuenta de lo que estaba pasando a su alrededor, y sin decirle palabra alguna se inclinó para besarlo, sujetando su rostro para evitar que el doctor se le fuera a escapar.

El rubio no podía estar más desconcertado ¿Qué estaba pasando por la cabeza de ese hombre?

Sherlock lo soltó, separando sus rostros apenas lo justo como para rozar sus labios, sin decirle absolutamente nada. Lo miró intensamente a los ojos, sin parpadear, respirando muy lentamente, era como si hubiese logrado detener el tiempo, un momento prolongado únicamente para ellos. Después de lo que pareció el transcurso de horas Sherlock soltó al doctor, muy lentamente, para irse a su habitación en silencio.

John sólo atinó a mirarlo irse, sin poder moverse, casi se había olvidado respirar. ¿En dónde demonios había aprendido a hacer algo así? Ahora dormir le iba a ser imposible.

Apenas llegar a su cuarto, Sherlock, cerró la puerta y se dejó caer sentado contra ella, su corazón estaba latiendo con tanta fuerza que no le permitía escuchar ninguna otra cosa que no fuera su salvaje galope. La verdad es que había actuado por impulso, sin pensárselo mucho, no esperó que dejara a John, literalmente, paralizado por la sorpresa. Bueno entonces solo tendría que hacerlo de nuevo en algún momento en que lo agarrara desprevenido. Sonrió como un idiota, no recordaba haber hecho otra cosa que lo emocionara tanto, y se refería a todo el recuento de su vida.

Tal vez, y solo talvez, ese error humano no era tan malo después de todo.

A la día siguiente Sherlock borró esa última frase, todos los errores humanos son malos, pero hay algunos por los que vale la pena equivocarse, por desgracia estaban en un callejón sin salida con un enorme tigre justo al lado de la entrada y no tenían arma alguna para defenderse de él.

—¿Cómo diablos fue que terminamos así?—John murmuró, tratando de no sufrir un infarto, no hacía ni un par de horas que todo iba bien, de verdad, ¿Cómo diablos había pasado eso?

—Cuando te diga, corre a la izquierda— él no dejaba de ver al tigre, calculando las mejores probabilidades de salir _más o menos_ con vida de ahí.

—¿Estas loco?— no sabía para que preguntaba si él lo sabía perfectamente —¡El maldito tigre va a comernos si corremos directo a él!— pero el detective ya había dado la señal y había comenzado a correr… Estaban muertos, realmente muertos.

Unas horas antes, justo a media mañana, Sherlock estaba despierto y tomando su taza de té mientras analizaba lo que sabía, con mucho detenimiento.

Daniel Haley estaba muerto, fue incinerado y no había cuerpo que lo probara por lo tanto, sin embargo ahí estaba su acta de defunción, el cadáver fue llevado al San Barth, aunque no fue Molly quien proceso el cuerpo ella sí lo había visto y le dijo que sin duda el hombre estaba definitivamente muerto.

Eso descartó el hecho de que el tipo fingiera su muerte, pero un fantasma no mataba a una familia, un fantasma no puede hacer nada, él no creía en fantasmas. Por lo que estaba en el punto de partida de nuevo.

Christian Lewis y su hija, Nataly, no asistieron al funeral porque no se llevaban con Daniel, incluso rechazaron los bienes que éste les había dejado en su testamento, sin embargo eso no los dejaba del todo fuera del asunto. Nataly estuvo en turno cuando su primo llegó al hospital, por lo que sin duda lo vio y no era posible que no sintiera algo, ya sea ira, tristeza o placer, al verlo morir, la gente "normal" está llena de sentimentalismo, ella no podía no sentir nada.

Pero nada los unía a la familia River, absolutamente nada. O eso había pensado hasta que vio a Nataly personalmente, ella tenía algo que vio en casa de la familia River, un collar idéntico, si es que no el mismo, con el que Jill River, la hermana que estaba de viaje en el extranjero… Tendría que hablar con ella, hacerla volver, para todo caso ¿Por qué no había vuelto de su viaje al enterarse que su familia murió?

Por desgracia John no podría acompañarlo, ya estaba en la clínica, cubriendo su turno matutino. Tendría que hacer esto solo, con lo que detestaba tratar con la gente y su apego por el doctor no estaba ayudando ahora que estaban en un lugar más adelante en su relación, o lo que sea que John prefiriera llamarlo, ¿Interacción social?

Estaba a punto de salir a investigar al respecto cuando alguien entró al departamento, guiado por la señora Hudson desde luego. Era un hombre joven, bien parecido, sin duda rico, no, millonario, la ropa que llevaba no era solo cara además era de un diseñador; acento británico peor de ascendencia de oriente medio, tercera generación. Un hombre joven a mediados de sus veintes, con dinero de sobra y mucho tiempo libre. Ya tenía un caso, no perdería el tiempo con otro si él era aburrido.

—¡Señor Holmes! ¡Por favor, tiene que ayudarme!— se escuchaba desesperado, no se trataría de una mujer ni una aventura romántica, ese tipo de desesperación era más común en los que han perdido algo o a alguien. No por muerte ni abandono, literalmente han perdido a alguien, tal vez un hijo, a uno de sus padres o… —¡Atrel Desapareció! ¡Necesito que me ayude a encontrarlo!—

—Tengo un caso ahora, si secuestraron a alguien de su familia de aviso a las autoridades, no tengo tiempo— aburrido, no valía la pena gastar su tiempo en ello.

—Atrel es mi tigre, señor Holmes, no lo secuestraron, desapareció ¡Necesito que me ayude a encontrarlo! ¡Le pagaré lo que pida! ¡Lo que quiera! ¡Pero, por favor, necesito encontrarlo! ¡Es un tigre de trescientos kilos, señor Holmes, si lo ven en la calle lo matarán!— en ese momento el castaño se giró para mirar al cliente.

—¿Por qué cree que no fue secuestrado?— tenía potencial, deseaba que no fuera un casi típico de secuestro por dinero, por otro lado, es más fácil robarse a un niño o incluso a un hombre que a un felino de gran tamaño.

—Porque si alguien hubiese entrado a mi casa para llevárselo la alarma se hubiera activado, los guardias lo hubieran visto o habrían sido atacados por Atrel, señor Holmes—

Un tigre desparecido, nadie lo vio salir de su jaula y, al parecer, tampoco irrumpieron en su jaula. No era muy interesante pero le serviría de entretenimiento en lo que Lestrade buscaba a Jill River.

Sherlock se preguntó si John iría con él cuando le dijera que estaba buscando a un "gatito de trescientos kilos".

Gracias por leer.


	14. Chapter 14

Aquí seguimos y nada me pertenece, ya saben.

Ok, lo confieso, había un proyecto que estaba haciendo –sobre el amor de mi vida Jason Todd, ni modos, no lo podía evitar- pero ya está concluido y vuelvo con esto!

* * *

XIV

Si, John estaba seguro de que su vida iba a ser mucho más corta de lo que estaba destinado a ser, todo por culpa de Sherlock, no había otro culpable, se aseguraría de aclararlo en sus últimas memorias.

Ahora estaban en el interior de un edificio, que realmente John no tenía ganas de saber el nombre, resguardados de las garras del tigre gracias a una puerta de metal. Afortunadamente el tigre no podría salir de la calle en la que estaba y no pondría en peligro a nadie más.

—¡Un tigre! ¡Un maldito tigre!— el doctor gritó cuando recuperó un poco el aliento —¡¿Se puede saber cómo acabamos siendo perseguidos por un tigre maldito en un callejón cerrado?— lo golpearía, realmente lo golpearía si no fuera porque lo quería mucho, muchísimo.

—Alguien tenía que ser la carnada— er… mala respuesta al parecer, la cara que John puso en ese momento le indicó que "quizás" su honesta respuesta no era lo que estaba esperando escuchar—El dueño de Atrel no tardará en llevárselo— dijo, restándole importancia a ello, porque, de verdad, no era gran cosa, la habían pasado peor.

—¿Car…?— él respiró profundamente y… No, no, de verdad lo golpearía como siguiera de esa forma —¿Y se puede saber cómo diablos sucedió todo esto?— porque sabía que el detective no le había contestado, estaba evadiendo la pregunta, tratando de distraerlo con… Oh, ese cabrón, pero ahora que había notado que sólo buscaba distraerlo no se lo pondría fácil.

Sherlock le narró brevemente el caso, aunque no parecía muy emocionado, tampoco parecía ser un caso misterioso, ni de lejos, el castaño había dicho, al final, que sabía desde el principio que fue el propio dueño quien dejó salir al tigre, porque eso mantendría distraídos a todos sus familiares mientras ayudaba a una prima a fugarse o algo así, ese no era asunto suyo y le daba igual.

—¿Entonces por qué aceptaste el caso?—John le preguntó, ciertamente algo confundido.

—Hoy parecías tener un día particularmente aburrido en la clínica— fue todo lo que el castaño contestó, al tiempo que miraba su celular, el dueño del tigre ya se lo había llevado del lugar, el enorme felino estaba bien y nadie había resultado herido.

—¿Y tú idea de entretenimiento es hacer de carnada para que un tigre maldito se entretenga?— sí, superaría eso del tigre en un día o dos, pero no hoy, no ahora.

—…Es mejor idea que quedarse a aburrirse en un pequeño consultorio— eso sonó más a un reproche infantil, cosa que no le podía importar menos, lo había hecho por él… Y para divertirse un poco, el caso estaba frío y su cerebro estaba derritiéndose y muriendo lentamente.

—La próxima vez yo escojo nuestra cita, Sherlock— John sonrió, porque sabía que el detective no lo hacía para molestarlo, exactamente, Sherlock tenía una incorrecta idea de lo que eran las interacciones con otras personas, eso era su versión de invitarlo a salir, comenzaba a entenderlo ahora…

—No fue una cita—ahora él era el que estaba confundido, todo lo que acababa de pasar fue un caso, no una cita, en las citas las personas salen a cenar, al teatro o algo así. Cosas aburridas.

John se acercó a él, sujetando su rostro con ambas manos, dándole un beso en la intimidad del edificio, que parecía estar abandonado. Sherlock cerró los ojos y agarró las muñecas de John apenas con fuerza. No era lo que estaba esperando, ni siquiera se le había pasado por la cabeza porque no habían compartido muchos besos, pero le gustaba la idea de ser "premiado" de esa forma por haber logrado sacar a John de un día aburrido de trabajo, por supuesto que el doctor nunca iba a admitir tal cosa.

Su vuelta a casa fue tranquila y en silencio, ambos parecían bastante contentos. Sherlock estuvo mirando por la ventana del taxi mientras sonreía, ese resultado había sido inesperado en cierta medida pero estaba bien con él.

Ya en su hogar, John decidió que era un buen momento para darle forma a uno de los casos que tenía pendiente, sabía que con el castaño era mejor tomar las cosas despacio, él no tenía prisa, dejaría que lo que pasara entre ellos se diera naturalmente, había funcionado hasta ahora. Estaba cada vez más seguro de que ese sentimiento de amor no era solo una amistad, lo había sospechado antes, él haría cualquier cosa por Sherlock, esa era una de las definiciones más comunes y fuertes del amor entre dos personas, era parte del romance… ¿En qué estaba pensando? Se rio suavemente y negó con la cabeza un par de veces, Sherlock Holmes se estaba llevando su cordura, no solo lo llevaría a la tumba, lo volvería completamente loco antes. Y él estaba completamente bien con dejarlo hacerlo.

Sherlock fue a su habitación y se puso su pijama, no era hora de dormir pero le gustaba la comodidad, se quedó tirado en su cama, sin pensar en nada en particular… ¿Por qué su mente no estaba quebrándose? ¿Por qué no estaba desesperado por hallar un caso que estimulara su cerebro? Claro que sabía la respuesta, eral los químicos que su cuerpo estaba produciendo, mantenían su cerebro drogado y callado. No era algo malo, era más bien extraño.

"_Y así es como comienza la decadencia_"

La voz de su hermano se oyó fuerte y claro, él se sentó en su cama para mirar a su alrededor, Mycroft no estaba ahí, no había ido a su departamento, él lo sabría sin duda. Quizás sólo le había parecido oírlo… Lo dejaría para después, aún tenía el caso de la familia River, desde hacía un buen que tenía la sensación de que algo se le estaba escapando, no podía poner el dedo en el renglón correcto, lo había repasado varias veces y sencillamente no… Un momento…

Recordaba que uno de los investigadores había mencionado que las huellas eran perfectas, sí, lo cual no es algo común, las huellas que suelen obtener en esos casos por lo general son más parciales que totales, además de que la piel se regenera constantemente por el desgaste natural en la piel, pero aquellas huellas eran "perfectas", sin desgastes ni "accidentes" entre las líneas.

También habían mencionado que algunas estaban barridas, como si la piel se hubiera "corrido", en ese momento él sencillamente se burló de los investigadores, debía de ser su error, la piel de las manos no de "corre"… ¿Pero si sí lo hiciera? Alguien había dicho que las huellas parecían más pequeñas que las de Daniel Haley, pero debía ser un error de la máquina, ya que su coincidencia era perfecta… ¿Y si no fuera un error?

Se levantó de inmediato, tenía que hacer los análisis personalmente, era importante, necesario, indiscutible. Lestrade no pudo discutirle, le permitió los resultados del análisis, las huellas tomadas y el acceso a la casa e nuevo, para tomar algunas muestras por sí mismo. No fue necesario que John lo acompañara, de todas formas solo eran pruebas aburridas.

Lestrade no podía creer el resultado de las pruebas de Sherlock, pero el detective lo desafió a que lo desmintiera, nunca se había equivocado antes y ahora no era la excepción, la culpable era Jill River, al igual que Nataly era su cómplice. Jill no estaba en el extranjero como todos creían y tendrían que encontrarla.

Nunca se publicó la forma en la que el crimen se cometió, solo se reveló que Jill había puesto las huellas de Daniel Haley en la escena, con la ayuda de su prima Nataly. Nadie tenía que saber que lo hizo usando unos guantes, especialmente creados, con las huellas de Daniel, eso para evitar que otras personas pudieran tratar de imitar semejante atrocidad.

John tomó notas del caso tal cual cómo sucedió pero tampoco podría revelar la verdadera forma en la que pasó, por los mismo motivos.

Los siguientes días fueron tranquilos, _aburridos._ Ningún caso interesante, nada que requiriera salir del departamento. ¿Qué pasó con los asesinos? ¿Todos tenían que tomar descanso al mismo tiempo? John lo había mantenido distraído por algunos minutos al día, los besos eran distractores casuales y momentáneos, Sherlock estaba dispuesto a tomar más tiempo para besarse si eso lo mantenía alejado del tedio. Él sabía que no debía de decirlo de esa forma frente a John o se lo tomaría a mal, el doctor era siempre tan dramático.

Hablando del rubio, no se encontraba en casa esa noche, hubo una emergencia de algo, no estaba prestando atención así que no lo recordaba, y John se presentó a la clínica a cubrir el turno nocturno. Fue un accidente o algo así, no era importante. Sherlock se fue a su habitación después de haber pasado casi todo el día en el sofá, apenas abrir la puerta se topó con alguien a quien no creyó volver a ver en ese lugar. La Mujer.

—Te he extrañado— ella dijo con esa sonrisa seductora. Estaba acostada en la cama, vestida de negro, una falda que le llegaba a media pantorrilla, la blusa de seda y botones al frente, su cabello suelto y cuidadosamente esparcido sobre el cubrecama.

—Pensé que estarías en otro país— él no podía recordar ningún motivo que ella pudiera tener para estar ahí, después de todo hizo matar al doctor desde el principio y sus cómplices nunca aparecieron. No podía leer en ella, como en el resto de la gente, al principio pero ahora había cosas que podía saber, ella buscaba algo, necesitaba que él hiciera algo por ella o quizás…

—Lo estaba— ella se levantó lentamente, acercándose a él. Pasó sus dedos sobre el rostro del castaño lentamente, mirándolo a los ojos en todo momento, sus dedos llegaron a su barbilla y con su pulgar tocó la comisura de su boca —No hay manera de mantenerse lejos de esos bellos pómulos afilados— ella se acercó más a él, besándolo.

Sherlock se quedó inmóvil por casi diez segundos, perdido en sus propios pensamientos. No se suponía que él debería estar recibiendo un beso de ella, estaba en una "especie" de relación con John, besarla sería infringir una regla moral, no escrita, sobre la fidelidad. Él no tenía ningún interés en las moralidades, eran absurdas ideas arcaicas la gran mayoría y eran para la comodidad de los demás y no de uno mismo, pero… Pero, para John, sin duda era algo importante y él no quería herirlo de ninguna manera. Se apartó de ella, aprovechando su mayor altura, hacer su cabeza hacia atrás fu suficiente, la tomó por los hombros y la hizo retroceder un par de pasos.

—Es tarde para mí— ella dijo, con los ojos ligeramente empañados, parecía un poco angustiada, como si realmente le doliera su rechazo —Él finalmente se ha robado tu corazón— ella se soltó, caminando unos pasos, dándole la espalda.

—Nadie puede vivir sin un corazón pulsando la sangre en su interior— él frunció el ceño, había supuesto que ella era un poco más inteligente que eso.

"_No se refiere a eso, no sea tonto Sherlock"_

Había sido la voz de su hermano de nuevo, el detective parpadeó un par de veces, su hermano no estaba ahí, tampoco había sido el sonido producido por bocinas, era como sí…

—Yo nunca he tenido problema en compartir— ella giró de vuelta hacia él, tratando de dar la impresión de que realmente no le importaba —Tal vez al doctor tampoco le importe— ella se acercó a él lentamente, parecía que ya no estaba afectada por el rechazo anterior.

"_La cuestión no es si corresponderías o no, hermano mío, piénsalo detenidamente. La cuestión siempre fue una diferente"_

Sherlock se giró hacia su ventana, estaba seguro de que esa era la voz de su hermano, nadie más podía tener ese particular tono irritante.

John estaba tomándose un descanso, no había sido una noche lenta y ni siquiera estaba programado que estuviera en turno. Un accidente en una de las avenidas principales, causado por la colisión de dos autobuses, uno de turismo y otro de pasajeros, además de los autos particulares, dejó a más de cien personas heridas, además de que ya habían muerto cuatro de ellas. No, no había sido la mejor de las noches, por supuesto que no se había aburrido pero… No le gustaba cuando esas cosas pasaban, eran personas inocentes, niños, estudiantes, padres de familia volviendo a casa. No era el tipo de acción que le gustaba, honestamente y nunca se lo diría a Sherlock, era mejor estar en la perspectiva de tener a un tigre en frente, en un maldito callejón cerrado.

Respiró profundamente y se dispuso a seguir, las cosas ya estaban bajo control, pero mucho de los heridos estaban grabes, estarían en observación por las siguientes horas, dos de ellos posiblemente no lo lograran, ellos no podían hacer nada salvo esperar.

Tiró su vasito de café, ya vacío, y comenzó a dar su ronda, los que tenían ahí no eran muchos, pero eran tres doctores en turno y apenas habían sido suficientes, no quizo imaginarse como se puso el hospital general, cuando su celular comenzó a vibrar, lo tenía en ese modo para no perturbar a ningún paciente.

No era un mensaje, era una llamada. Su celular estuvo vibrando por casi cinco minutos. El doctor suspiró y se prácticamente corrió a la oficina, esperando a que estuviera vacía, no podía imaginarse en qué demonios se había metido Sherlock una madrugada como esa, quizás se le había ocurrido intentar con un oso o, ¿Por qué no?, un tiburón con un secreto internacional peligroso en su estanque…

El número que vio no le era familiar sin embargo decidió contestar, las personas no marcan solo por qué sí a esas horas.

—Doctor, tiene que venir a ayudarlo— esa era la voz e Irene Adler, sonaba extraña, no molesta, más bien parecía estar desesperada. Eso sería algo inusual para una mujer como ella.

—¿De quién habla y de dónde me está hablando?— no le daba buena espina, se suponía que ella debía de estar perdona en algún lado, es decir, después del caso en el que ese doctor murió en su casa no esperaba saber nada de ella.

—Sherlock, Baker Street— ella colgó justo después de eso.

Cuando el doctor llegó al apartamento La Mujer estaba en medio de la sala de estar, desesperada, Sherlock estaba en su sofá, con las piernas recogidas y las manos en su cabeza, cubriendo sus oídos, él estaba diciendo algo, pero eran solo murmullos, no podía entenderlo desde ahí.

Todo lo que ella pudo decirle fue que no sabía lo que había pasado, ellos solo estaban hablando, ella lo había besado y después él se alejó. Sí, ella estaba siendo sincera y John ignoró su molestia creciente por el bien del detective; ella le dijo que justo después él salió corriendo, hacia el sofá y desde ese momento no se había movido de la posición en la que se encontraba, le llamó porque no sabía qué más hacer. Por supuesto lo primeo que el doctor tenía que hacer era revisar al castaño, asegurarse de que no fuera una conducta causado por una de sus peligrosas mezclas de drogas que le muy idiota no había aprendido a no tomar.

Al estar cerca de él puso escuchar que todo lo que estaba diciendo era "cállate" una y otra vez.

—Sherlock— el castaño no respondió —Sherlock, mírame— esta habló con autoridad, esperando a que funcionara, esta vez el detective lo miró, sus pípilas se veían normales, pero con él nunca se podía estar seguro.

—John, dile que se calle, no quiero oírlo— él dejó de presionar su manos contra su cabeza, aferrándose a las muñecas del doctor.

—Irene está en silencio, ella no ha dicho nada desde hace varios minutos— el rubio tenía le presentimiento de que no se refería a ella.

—No ella, mi hermano, sólo dile a él que se calle—

—Sherlock, tu hermano no está aquí— ahora sí se estaba preocupando, Mycroft le había dicho muy poco sobre esos días que Sherlock no había estado, habían sido difíciles pero importantes, esas ausencias prolongadas o que habla repentinamente no eran solo "una cosa de su palacio mental", era algo muy serio.

—Lo sé— Sherlock le contestó apenas en un susurro, se veía como un hombre perdido entre la multitud, como si no supiera en dónde estaba ni a dónde estaba yendo.

El rubio sabía que no podía hacer nada por él si no sabía qué diablos le estaba pasando y para eso tendría que hablarle al hermano mayor, esta vez tendría que decirle que estaba pasando.


End file.
